Forever's gonna start tonight
by Satine dreamer
Summary: Soy pésima en los sumarios o resumenes XD Bueno,la historia trata sobre la vida de los pardres de Harry y sus amigos en sus últimos años en Hogwarts. Ya lo sé, no es un tema muy original, pero bueno, tendrá su lado oscuro... Espero que os guste.
1. Erasé una vez un andén

**Prólogo**

Una tras otra, once campanadas retumbaban dentro de la estación King Cross. A pesar de ser hora punta estaba vacía, y pese a estar vacía, un incansable murmullo la recorría. El revisor paseaba con aire despistado en el andén que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, cuando se paró junto a una de las enormes columnas. De su chaqueta sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y cogió uno de los cigarrillos. Le prendió y le dio una primera calada. De pronto algo lo sobresaltó. Del interior de aquella columna brotaban voces y un agudo pitido de máquina de tren. Llevándose de nuevo el cigarro a la boca meneó la cabeza en actitud negativa. Llevaba muchas horas trabajando. Se apoyó contra la sólida pared de ladrillo y...

¡PLOF!

Cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y lo que vio no le ayudó mucho, pues estuvo a punto de volver a caerse. A su alrededor parloteaban cientos de personas con extravagantes túnicas de colores, despidiendo a niños, los cuales, en su mayoría, iban vestidos con ropa muggle, aunque otros llevaban lo que parecía un uniforme con una capa negra. Los niños estaban montados en un tren escarlata con una inscripción en la locomotora: Expreso Hogwarts, junto con un escudo que representaba a cuatro animales, un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila, con una banda en la que se leía: "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus"

Asustado, el revisor se echó hacia atrás. Las once campanadas callaron, haciendo que se fuera con ellas el tren y toda la gente de su alrededor, sin embargo, él no se había movido, seguía allí, tirado en el suelo, junto al cigarro, el cual se había roto. Una brisa fantasmagórica movió un pequeño cartel que pendía de un poste, que rezaba: "Andén 9¾"

En el instante en que lo leyó en voz alta, una mano lo agarró por el hombro. Una voz de mujer le informó:

- Soy miembro del cuerpo de Regulación de Magia. Todo cuanto ha visto u oído ha sido tan solo obra de su cabeza, en unos instantes, estará de pie, junto a esta misma columna, fumándose otro cigarrillo. Nunca más se acercará a esta columna. ¡OBLIVIATE!

Un haz de luz anaranjado y después, ahí estaba él, prendiéndose un cigarrillo en el andén que separa las vías nueve y diez, lanzó una mirada rápida al reloj de la estación y se sorprendió al ver la hora

- Vaya, las once y diez... como pasa el tiempo...


	2. Un año más, Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1**

**Un año más, Hogwarts**

- Estás preciosa hoy, Alyra –decía un chico moreno, guapísima, perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw-El verano te ha sentado increíblemente bien…

- Vaya, gracias –dijo la muchacha- Pero… tengo que irme… -dijo tratando mandar un mensaje con la mirada a sus amigas.

- Perdona, Josh¿tienes para mucho acorralando a mi amiga contra la pared? –dijo otra chica, con el pelo castaño, igual que los ojos, alta y muy guapa- llegamos tarde a clase.

Apenas llevaban dos días en el colegio y ya era la quinta vez que acorralaban a la muchacha pidiéndola una cita.

- Jane… Sácame de aquí…

La otra muchacha, una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, había petrificado al muchacho.

- En serio, Aly, deja de provocarlos –dijo con voz burlona la pelirroja.

- Ja-ja-ja… perdona que me ría Lils.

Alyra Ward era morena, con un rizo muy abierto. Sus ojos eran marrones. Era bastante pálida y tenía algunas pecas en la zona de la nariz, que la daba un aire de niña mala. Ella nunca había vestido provocativa, si no tenía alguna cita. Siempre vestía de negro, cuando no llevaba el uniforme del colegio.

Jane Conti, la chica de pelo castaño, con ascendencia italiana, lo que la daba un toque muy atractivo, era todo lo contrario, la gustaba poner nerviosos a los chicos. Muchas chicas del colegio la odiaban… todo pura envidia.

Lily Evans, la pelirroja, no era menos que el resto de sus amigas. La gustaba también poner nerviosos a los chicos, sobre todo si estaba delante James Potter, por que el muchacho siempre acababa enfadado.

- Bueno, creo que Josh no se volverá a meter contigo… veamos, han sido cinco chicos ya… contando con que en el colegio hay unos cinco chicos por curso, por cuatro casas que hay… ya son veinte… por siete cursos… unos ciento cuarenta chicos, menos cinco… ciento treinta y cinco chicos de los que tendremos que salvarte –dijo Lily tomando el pelo a su amiga.

- Disculpa… Restemos a Snape… ciento treinta y cuatro… y a los merodeadores… ciento treinta.

- Sí, sí, restemos a los merodeadores… ya, ya…

- ¬¬ Ahórrate los sarcasmos Lils…

- ¡Chicas!... ¿Josh? –dijo Joanne Kirsten, a la que todo el mundo la llamaba por el apellido, una muchacha algo más bajita que el las otras tres, con los ojos color miel y el pelo rubio oscuro, que llegó corriendo por uno de los pasillos- ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?... –su mirada, que estaba fija en el muchacho petrificado se tornó a Alyra- ¿otro?

- ¡No es culpa mía!

- …

- ¡Es cierto!

-Sí, Aly, si yo te creo… -dijo afirmando con la cabeza, con una voz como la de quien dice creer a un niño pequeño cuando le miente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kirs? –dijo Lily

- Los Merodeadores…

- ¿Qué han liado ahora? –dijo Jane, mientras se miraba fijamente las puntas de su pelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Snape.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Aly, interesándose de pronto por la conversación.

- Sabe lo de Remus… Y ha amenazado a estos con decírselo a todo el colegio.

- No puede ser… -dijo Lily asustada.

- Si todo el colegio se entera de que Remus es un licántropo… Está perdido…

oooo

- ¿Remus¿Estás bien? –decía un muchacho alto, con el pelo negro, largo y ojos grises.

- No insistas, Sirius, no va a salir –dijo otro chico, algo más bajo, con el pelo negro también, irremediablemente revuelto y ojos marrones, camuflados por una pequeñas gafas que procuraba quitarse en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

- ¿Y Peter? –dijo Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo el colegio.

- Ni idea… cuando apareció Snivellus desapareció –le respondió James Potter, otro de los chicos más atractivos del colegio.

- Sirius, James, largaros… No me apetece ver a nadie…

- Remus… o sales del baño o el bestia éste tira la puerta abajo…

- ¡Eso¡¡Hey! Yo no soy un bestia… -dijo Sirius, al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo le acababa de insultar.

- ¿Queréis parar de una vez? –dijo Remus Lupin, otro de los chicos más atractivos del colegio. Su pelo era castaño claro y tenía los ojos color miel. Solía tener una apariencia de estar enfermo, pero eso solo ocurría los días previos y los siguientes a su transformación en lobo- ¿Vamos a clase? No creo que a McGonnagall la haga mucha gracia que lleguemos tarde…

- Para lo joven que es… está muy amargada… -comentó Sirius.

- …

- Se la nota en los ojos un brillo juvenil…

- ¡Cállate! –gritaron los otros dos.

- ¡Chicos! –dijo un muchacho regordete, con el pelo rojizo y ojos castaños- Necesito vuestro apuntes del año pasado de pociones… ¡es urgente!

- ¿Peter? –dijo Remus sorprendido- ¿No habías dejado pociones?

- Sí, pero McGonnagall me persuadió y acabé cediendo…

- Os dije que esa mujer tiene algo especial… ¡OUCH¡James!-se quejó Sirius acariciando su cabeza, justo en el lugar donde su amigo le había golpeado.

- Vamos a clase… Peter… Búscanos luego en la sala común¿vale?

- Gracias, Remus –y el muchacho salió corriendo. Hasta el año anterior, Peter había sido uno de los merodeadores, pero durante el verano, al enterarse de que repetiría curso, comenzó a distanciarse, hasta a penas cruzar un saludo en los pasillos.

oooo

La clase de McGonnagall comenzó tan aburrida como comenzaban todas las clases de todos los alumnos de 6º curso.

Lily estaba sentada en primera fila, junto a Kirsten, y, justo detrás de ellas, Jane y Alyra.

Lily estaba jugueteando con la tinta de su bote, haciéndolo cambiar de color y Kirsten repetía por lo bajo el discurso de McGonnagall, el cual, curiosamente, debía ser un discurso estándar, por que todos los profesores usaban el mismo. Por su parte, Alyra y Jane jugaban con una baraja de naipes muggles.

Tras quince tediosos minutos, McGonnagall comenzó a explicar la transformación de mago en animal, es decir, la conversión en animago. Para sorpresa de todos, profesora incluida, los Merodeadores contestaron a todas las preguntas correctamente, incluso antes que Lily, quien normalmente era la única que era capaz de responder a las preguntas de los profesores, y consiguieron sumar 50 puntos para Gryffindor.

Apenas faltaban cinco minutos para el fin de la clase, cuando McGonnagall detuvo la clase.

- Bien, el nuevo director, el profesor Dumbledore –dijo mientras un ligero rubor manchaba sus mejillas- ha decidido preparar un baile para la festividad de Navidad. Los que decidan quedarse en dichas fechas han de prepararse un disfraz… -el timbre sonó y, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba como profesora, los alumnos no se movieron- sin ningún tema concreto. No quiero ningún espectáculo, señores Potter y Black… vestirse de Tarzán no es una buena idea… -los muchachos pusieron cara de pena, lo que molestó a las chicas, pero produjo cierta hilaridad a la profesora- Bien… Ya pueden irse…

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieros desordenadamente del aula.

- ¿Habrá que llevar pareja? –preguntó Alyra, más para si misma que para alguien en concreto.

- He oído que no tienes problema para eso, Ward.

- Cierra la boca, Potter-le dijo la morena.

- Esa no es manera de tratar a un compañero –dijo James, en un tono burlón.

- Pero, como además eres mi ex… me puedo permitir ese lujo…

- ¿Nos vamos, James? –dijo Sirius, anticipándose a una discusión.

- Sí voy… Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –dijo muy serio James, apuntando a Alyra con el dedo.

- ¡Remus! –dijo Lily, de pronto, al ver al muchacho- ¿estás bien?

- ¿Lo dices por lo de Snape? –el chico se había sorprendido de que ya supieran lo de la pelea.

- Bueno… -se adelantó Kirsten- os vi discutir y se lo conté…

- No, tranquila, me alegro que lo sepáis… además, necesito ayuda para que se mantenga callado…

- ¡Voluntaria! –saltó Jane, quien había escuchado la conversación mientras coqueteaba con Sirius- Snape no hablará… sólo decidme que tengo que hacer…

- ¿Tenéis los tres la hora libre? –preguntó Lily.

- Sí, sí… estamos los tres libres… -dijo Remus- qué tal si vamos fuera y os contamos lo que tenemos…

- Yo voy a Aritmancia Avanzada –dijo Kirsten- luego me hacéis un resumen –les gritó mientras corría para no llegar tarde a clase.

Los otros seis se pusieron en marcha. Salieron a los terrenos y se sentaron bajo un haya cercano al lago. La temperatura era buena, pero empezaba a soplar un viento frío del norte que anunciaba la proximidad del otoño.

Después de discutir un rato, Lily y James decidieron no hablarse hasta que Remus terminase de contar todo lo que los tres chicos habían planeado.

oooo

- ¡Kirsten! –llamó un chico moreno, con nariz aguileña y ojos negros, con el pelo grasiento.

- Hola, Severus –dijo la chica fríamente.

- ¿Estás molesta por lo de Lupin?

- ¡Como no voy a estarlo!

- Sabes que no voy a decir nada.

- ¿Y qué? Ahora mismo –comenzó a decir muy malhumorada- mis mejores amigas están planeando con los Merodeadores la mejor manera para mantener cerrada la boca de mi novio…

oooo

- ¿Albus?

- Adelante, Minerva. ¿Va algo mal? –preguntó el director, un hombre de pelo castaño y larga barba del mismo color, dónde comenzaban a aparecer algunas canas. Usaba gafas con forma de media luna, tras las que brillaban unos ojos azules con un brillo juvenil que hacía dudar sobre su edad.

- No, no… creo que no… es solo… bueno… -la profesora llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un moño muy prieto. También usaba gafas, detrás de las cuales había unos ojos castaños, con la pupila un poco rasgada, como las de los gatos- estoy algo preocupada por la visita de Lucius Malfoy… ¿Realmente cree que es buena idea?

- Si el ministerio lo cree conveniente…-dijo con un tono irónico en la voz- yo no soy quien para cuestionar sus decisiones…

- Pero…

- Pero no puedo imaginar la influencia que tendrá sobre los alumnos de su antigua casa… Todo el mundo conoce sus ideas…

- Ideas que intentamos saca, día a día, de los alumnos del colegio… lo sé…

El despacho del director quedó completamente en silencio.

- Albus… ¿Es cierto que pertenece a ese grupo de magos¿A los Mortífagos?

- Creo, mi querida profesora, que en ningún momento he llegado a dudarlo.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado…

Intentaré publicar, al menos, cada 15 días, aunque, si puedo¡¡cada semana!

Dejad Reviews¡que siempre hace ilusión!

¡Besazos!

_Sarita_


	3. Descubrimientos, regresos y apariciones

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Acabo de volver de vacaciones, bastante inspiradoras (jejejeje, un par de capítulos que he escrito XD) y toca publicar hoy!

Bueno, lo primero es lo primero: Agradecimientos.

**Eli:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ni la brasa que te he dado para que leyeses el fic XD! Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando el fic :o) . Lo de Snape… en fin, estoy empezando a cogerle cariño… Si en el fondo… bueno, que me callo, que hay peña que no ha leído el 6º libro… Pero esas intensas conversaciones por el Messenger me han abierto los ojos XD. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien por la playa, por que por aquí está lloviendo mucho :o(. A ver cuando sigues con tu Fic (http / www. fanfiction . net / s / 2424634 / 1 / ) y con el que haces con Ana (http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / )

**Mako Chan:** ¡Perri! Que F. me parece todo XD! Que sabes que lo de Conti iba con cariño! Es que un Spear no me parecía procedente… jejeje además, el apellido es Italiano y le da mas morbillo al personaje… (es que tu no has oído hablar EN ITALIANO a Matteo) Y no me puedes hacer un bulin! (ole mi arte con el ingles ¿bulling?) Quien va a hacer bulin contigo, eh? Edu? Eso sería muy F.! Bueno, un besazo y en nada te veo XD (el 19 a las 8.05 en tu portal… Lara ya está avisada!) /_Lo prometido es deuda_/ -- ¿Es así? XD

**Vanesa: **Ejem… ¿cuando pusiste el último capitulo? Updated: 08-23-05 (http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2261960 / 1 / --Pa' que veáis que no miento, el capítulo 13) Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que lo leas! Espero que te siga gustando –y que funcione tu vena vidente XD

Pues na', que muchas gracias a las tres por leerlo (sí, María, ya se que te debo dinero XD) y espero que sigáis (y me hagáis un poquito de publicidad!)

¡Un Besazo muy fuerte para todas!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Descubrimientos, regresos y apariciones**

- Pero… ¿se ha vuelto todo el mundo loco? –gritó horrorizado Sirius.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? –dijo Remus de mal humor. La cercanía de la luna llena le cambiaba el humor.

- Nada, nada –dijo mientras continuaba leyendo su ejemplar del Profeta.

James echó un vistazo al artículo que leía su amigo por encima de su cabeza y la expresión de su cara cambió.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Remus, confuso ante la cara de pavor de sus dos amigos- oh… ¿Quidditch?

- Ajá… Los Chudley Cannons ceden su mejor jugadora a las Holyhead Harpies…

- No tenéis remedio ¿eh? –dijo Alyra dando un beso en la mejilla a James- Las Holyhead Harpies son las mejores… Este año se llevan la liga, seguro… o, bueno, o no… -bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro al notar sobre ella la mira asesina de los dos chicos- Esto… ¿tú no querías hablar? –cambió de tema la morena.

- Sí… vamos a la habitación, que está vacía.

- Vale… Luego os veo, chicas.

Los dos subieron las escaleras mientras sus amigos los seguían atentos con la mirada.

- ¿Creéis que volverán? –preguntó Jane mientras sacaba pergamino para comenzar la tarea de McGonnagall.

- No –contestaron Sirius y Lily al mismo tiempo. Durante unos segundos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron. Siguieron con sus deberes.

- ¿Qué sabéis vosotros que nosotros no sabemos? –dijo Remus, sorprendido por la complicidad de los chicos.

- Nada de "Gran Relevancia Mundial"

- Eso, en Lily, significa "no te importa lo más mínimo" –aclaró Jane, sin levantar la vista de sus deberes- ¿Dónde está Kirs?

- Dijo que tenía una cita… supongo que con el "chico misterioso"

- ¿Chico misterioso? –preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja.

- Sí, bueno, es que Kirsten lleva ya más de un años saliendo con un chico del que no sabemos ni su nombre…

- Al menos sabemos que es feliz… que es lo que, a mí por lo menos, me importa –terminó Lily.

- ¿La explicasteis el plan?

- Sí, Remus, pero… -la pelirroja miró a su amiga.

- … pero no quiere tomar parte…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, Sirius… está muy rara… Me recordó unas cinco veces que Snape es prefecto, igual que tú y yo, Remus…

- Bueno, Lils… ¿no te irás a echar atrás ahora? No me puedes hacer esto –dijo Lupin rogándola con la mirada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo haciéndose la ofendida la pelirroja- Ese tipo me la ha jugado muchas veces cuando intentaba defenderle…

- Algo que aún no comprendo… -la cortó Sirius.

- … y ya va siendo hora de que sea yo quien se vengue –añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

oooo

La habitación de los Merodeadores estaba en tinieblas. Sobre una de las camas, Alyra y James jugaban al ajedrez. Habían hablado durante una hora sobre lo que habían tenido. Se recordaron que lo dejaron de mutuo acuerdo. Ahora todo era silencio.

- Deberías decírselo –habló James, mientras movía una de sus piezas.

- Te doy el mismo consejo…

- Ya, pero… no sé, no me agrada la idea de que me suelte un tortazo… te toca mover, Aly.

- ¡No va a pegarte! Ya he movido… te toca…

- Pero hice el capullo hace tiempo… hice mucho el capullo… está muy quemada de mí…

- Eso es cierto.

- ¡Joder! Vaya ánimos que me das… Jaque.

- Yo te puedo ayudar, pero entonces me deberás un favor… ¿hecho?

- Hecho… Jaque Mate.

oooo

Era una habitación enorme. Los muebles eran de madera muy oscura, de un estilo muy rústico. En el centro había una cama de dosel. Las cuatro columnas de las esquinas tenían grabadas serpientes y leones.

Las cortinas de la cama eran de gasa negra. Estaban abiertas. Sobre el colchón, entre las sabanas y la manta, todo negro, dos cuerpos desnudos se besaban con pasión.

- Te quiero…

En la cara de la muchacha se dibujó una sonrisa. Ella estaba sentada sobre el, moviendo lentamente las caderas, como bailando.

- Jamás imaginé que el misterioso Severus Snape fuera a decir semejantes palabras –dijo en un tono burlón.

- Vamos, Kirs… Me has oído mil y una veces decírtelo…

- Pero me sigue sorprendiendo… No se… -dijo tumbándose junto al chico- Yo también te quiero…

- Lo sabía –dijo sonriéndola el chico.

- Sevs… Ya sé lo que están planeando…

- No quiero que me lo digas, ni que intentes frenarles… no quiero que hagas nada.

- Pero…

- Kirs, te acabo decir que te quiero… sabes de sobra que ocurrirá si tus amigas o los merodeadores se enteran de que estamos juntos.

- Sí, lo sé… Ya las he dicho que no voy a tomar parte…

- Kirs… -dijo él, mirándola con una mezcla de orgullo y enfado.

- Le dije a Lily que pensase que tanto tú como ella y Remus sois prefectos…

- Buena excusa… -dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, pero no los disuadí…

- Da lo mismo… No me importan las pesadas bromas de los merodeadores si sé que minutos después voy a poder sentirte entre mis brazos otra vez…

- Eres tonto –dijo Kirsten, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

- Nadie es perfecto…

- ¿Vas a ir al baile de Navidad?

- ¿Estás loca? Claro que no…

- Estupendo… ¿a las once aquí? Yo tengo que ir un rato, o empezaran a sospechar.

- Kirs –la llamó justo cuando ella llegó a la puerta- te quiero.

oooo

Los meses fueron pasando y la Navidad estaba cada vez más próxima. Los merodeadores ultimaban detalles con las chicas en el Gran Comedor, durante la cena, cuando la profesora McGonnagall se puso en pie. Con su tenedor dorado golpeo la copa, a modo de aviso de que el director quería hablar a sus alumnos.

- Estimados alumnos –dijo Dumbledore mientras se ponía en pie- y alumnas. A petición del Ministerio de Magia, durante las épocas de exámenes nos acompañará un inspector… Así bien, mañana, con el comienzo de los exámenes de Navidad, el señor Lucius Malfoy, quien a sufrido un retraso debido a la restricción de magia en zonas muggles y la imposibilidad de aparecerse en los terrenos del colegio, comenzará su labor con los alumnos de sexto curso. Es todo.

El director volvió a tomar asiento, mientras en la mesa Slytherin se alzaban emocionados comentarios, los merodeadores se miraban horrorizados.

- La serpiente ha vuelto…

- Y esta vez tiene poder…

oooo

- ¡Hey! –dijo Lily entrando en la sala común y viendo, por fin, a todos sus amigos juntos- esto si que es novedad… ¿no teníais hoy entrenamiento?

- Ravenclaw se nos adelantó… -dijo Jane, de visible mal humor.

- Pero… si no juegan hasta después de las vacaciones…

- Lo sabemos… -dijo Sirius de mal humor, también.

Remus se levantó a la media hora. Esa noche había Luna llena y debía ir a la enfermería. Las transformaciones eran dolorosas, pero cuando sus amigos estaban con él, transformados en animagos, todo era más soportable.

oooo

Era ya más de media noche. Lily se levantó sobresaltada, empapada en un sudor frío que, al salir de la cama, la produjo un escalofrío. Llevaba un fino camisón de raso, blanco y corto. En esas habitaciones hacía mucho calor. Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó pegada al cristal, perdiendo su mirada en el bosque prohibido.

Todo estaba en calma. Un suave viento mecía las copas de los árboles, haciendo que sus sombras danzasen a la luz de la luna llena. Lily pensó en Remus, en lo injusta que había sido la vida con él. Él no se merecía ser un licántropo. El chico era amable, cariñoso… era su mejor amigo, un aliado fiel. Cuando Remus la confesó su "enfermedad", como lo llamaba él, no dudó ni un segundo en apoyarle.

James y Sirius dudaron. El muchacho nunca se lo reprochó, pero le dolió. La pelirroja se encargó de que los muchachos abrieran los ojos y se dieran cuenta que no era peligroso. Un día, James le confesó a Lily que estaban planeando algo… de eso hacía dos años… Estaban en cuarto. No sabía que era, pero desde finales del curso anterior los chicos solían amanecer con ojeras después de las transformaciones de Remus.

Entre los árboles surgieron, de pronto, tres figuras. Una de ellas era un ciervo con una cornamenta imponente, otra era, o al menos eso le parecía a la pelirroja desde arriba, un gran perro negro y, por último, lo que parecía ser…

- ¡Remus! –dijo en un grito ahogado.

- ¿Lily? –dijo la somnolienta voz de Alyra desde su cama- ¿qué te ocurre?

- Ven, rápido.

- ¿Esos son…? –dijo la morena, frotándose los ojos. Llevaba un camisón igual que el de Lily pero en color negro.

- No lo creo…

- Pero, si es Remus…

- Ya, pero… ¿Animagos¿esos dos animagos?

- Lily…

- Sí, vamos…

Las dos se pusieron en pie y salieron de la habitación sigilosamente. Lily conocía un camino seguro hasta un pasadizo que llevaba a los terrenos. Sirius se lo había mostrado en una ocasión.

- ¿Cómo conoces este camino? –dijo Alyra sorprendida.

- Sirius –se limitó a responder la pelirroja.

Cuando James y Alyra empezaron a salir, Lily se lo contó a Sirius. Él estaba increíblemente enfadado con su amigo, al igual que Lily con Alyra.

El moreno la propuso un trato: fingir estar juntos durante algún tiempo. Y lo hicieron. Estuvieron un mes saliendo juntos, pero, al darse cuenta que, en lugar de enfadar a sus amigos, a estos les divertía, decidieron dejarlo.

- ¿Es aquí donde te traía?-preguntó Alyra con un extraño tono en su voz.

- Sabes que no estuvimos juntos… Ni siquiera nos besábamos si no estabais delante…

- Lo sé… Lo siento, es solo que…

- A ti te gusta Sirius… Lo sé… -dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de correr por el pasadizo.

- Pero… ¿Qué dices? –dijo, tratando de parecer indignada- Esta bien… sí, me gusta Black¿cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé y punto… soy tu mejor amiga, es normal que lo sepa…

- ¿Cómo yo se lo de James?

- ¿A que te refieres? –saltó la pelirroja, parándose justo en la salida.

- Se te nota, Lils… dejémoslo así.

Salieron a los terrenos y divisaron a los tres animales. Decidieron que lo mejor sería mantener una distancia prudencial. A fin de cuentas, sabía con seguridad que uno de ellos era un licántropo, pero no podían estar seguras de que los otros dos fueran James y Sirius.

- Se han parado –detuvo Alyra a Lily tras unos árboles.

- Qué monos… Mírales como ruedan por el césped…

- Sí, una cocada… -dijo sarcásticamente Alyra, a quien no la hacían mucha gracia los animales.

- Mierda. Remus ha debido olernos… -dijo algo asustada Lily, mirando como el lobo olisqueaba el aire.

- Sube al árbol… vamos, vamos…

Lily había subido ya cuando el lobo se giró y, zafándose de la guardia que montaban los otros dos, corrió en dirección a Alyra que hacía todo lo posible por subir al árbol.

Al ponerse nerviosa, la morena no acertaba a subir la pierna en la rama, por lo que sacó la varita. Lily sabía que su amiga iba a ser incapaz de atacar a Remus así que se preparó. Cuando el lobo hubo saltado sobre su amiga, ella se tiró sobre él, alejando la mandíbula del animal del cuerpo de Alyra.

Lily notó que algo la agarró del camisón y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Nada más soltar al lobo, la pelirroja empezó a patalear, procurando no gritar, pues si las oían desde el castillo, podían darse por perdidas. De pronto, Remus salió despedido. El ciervo lo había envestido y ahora trataba de mantenerlo inmovilizado.

- Lily… Vamos… -dijo una voz en la espalda de la chica. Se giró y vio a Sirius. Alyra había acertado.

- Aly… -acertó a decir. Miró hacia su amiga y la vio tumbada en el mismo sitio donde la había tirado Remus. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de miedo en sus labios.

Sirius se acercó a ella, la cogió en sus brazos y con una mirada indicó a la pelirroja que se dirigiese delante a la entrada del pasadizo.

oooo

- ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locas? –gritó Sirius al entrar en su habitación. No querían despertar a las otras chicas y su habitación estaba vacía.

- Yo… nosotras… vimos por la ventana… -lloriqueaba Lily, asustada.

- Lo siento, no quería hablarte así… -la dijo Sirius, abrazándola- pero… es muy peligroso lo que habéis hecho…

- Lo sé –dijo algo más calmada. Alyra se había desmayado y yacía sobre la cama de Remus, la más ordenada, con diferencia.

- Tengo que volver con James y Remus. Comprueba que Aly no tiene ninguna herida extraña y curaros todos los cortes que tengáis con el mejunje azul claro que está en el lavabo. Dentro de un par de horas –dijo mirando por la ventana- volveremos James y yo. Dormid aquí¿vale?

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y Sirius la besó suavemente en los labios.

- Ya entiendo a James cuando me repite una y otra vez lo mucho que te quiere…

La chica se quedó petrificada. ¿James diciendo que la quiere? Esta vez no iba a picar…

Tras curar las heridas de Alyra, Lily se acostó en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Era la cama de James, y lo sabía. Percibía su olor en la almohada.

oooo

- Un momento… -dijo Jane, susurrando en clase de Historia de la Magia- ¿Qué le gustas a James?

- ¿Pero tú has escuchado el resto de la historia? –dijo enfadada Lily.

- Si, sí, pero bueno, Aly está bien, tú estás bien… y tienes al gran Potter detrás de ti…

- olvidadlo… No debí deciros nada…

- Esta mañana, cuando ha entrado en la habitación… ¿te ha dicho algo? –pregunto Kirsten.

- No, ni siquiera le ha insultado… -contestó Alyra, sonriendo ante las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga. Odiaba ser el centro de atención- cuando me he despertado, James la miraba embobado desde el suelo…

- ¿El suelo?

- Si, Kirs, no se atrevió a subirse a la cama…

- Que se hubiera atrevido… -dijo en un tono amenazante la pelirroja.

- Por cierto… ¿Qué habéis pensado de disfraces?- preguntó Jane, al darse cuenta que los merodeadores estaban intentando escuchar la conversación.

- No lo he pensado aún… Es probable que vaya de ángel… Aunque no creo que me quede mucho tiempo…

- ¿El chico misterioso?

- Sí, Lily, sí, tu chico misterioso –dijo Kirs riéndose- ¿de que vas a ir tú?

- Quería ir de bailarina de tango… Tengo que mandar una lechuza a casa para que me le traigan…

- ¿Sabes bailar tango? –dijo Jane sorprendida

- Sí, bueno, de pequeña hacía bailes de salón en una escuela muggle… ¿qué llevarás tú, Jane?

- Pues visto como está el panorama, que los tíos solo piensan en quidditch… igual me disfrazo de snich –dijo riendo.

- Tú a tu rollo, provocando…

- Por supuesto, la snich es la pelota más difícil de coger… -dijo guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Aly?

- No voy a ir a la fiesta…

- ¿Por qué no? Si cuando nos lo dijo McGonnagall eras la más emocionada de todas…

- Ya, pero va a haber mucha gente… y, no sé… Odio las multitudes y, admitámoslo¡las multitudes me odian a mí también!

oooo

- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer, Mya? –pregunto una voz, algo temblorosa.

- Oh, vamos, Rebecca, el Señor Oscuro lo dejó muy claro…

Mya era una Slytherin, de sexto curso. Tenía el pelo claro castaño y los ojos marrones, era de las más populares del colegio. Solía vestir de colores oscuros, nunca de rojo o rosa. Su familia, la familia Kings era conocida por su habilidad con las artes oscuras. Tenía un hermano mayor, Joseph, de 21 años, que era todo lo contrario a ella. Él había pertenecido a Ranvenclaw y ahora vivía en Japón.

Rebecca también era Slytherin, de la misma edad de Mya. Llevaba el pelo liso, siempre impecable, de un color rojo oscuro, teñido. Sus ojos marrón muy oscuro solían desvelar más de lo que ella quería. Uno de sus mayores problemas era que es incapaz de mantenerse callada lo que sabe, creyendo que eso le da un grado de superioridad, aunque siempre acababa quedando mal.

- Mya, pueden expulsarnos.

- Habrá que arriesgarse… ¡Muerte!

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Como se os ha quedado el cuerpo con Mya y Rebecca?

Dejadme algun Review¿vale? solo debéis darle al **_Go_**y listo, se os abre una ventana nueva para dejar el mensaje... **GRACIAS**

p.d.-->Antes no tenía modificado el que se pudiese dejar los mensajes sin tener que registrarse, lo he cambiado... Así que ya no hay escusa!

BESOS


	4. Sobre exámenes y discusiones

¡¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo muy bien… Depre, por que el lunes ya tengo la presentación :o(, pero bueno, hay quien la ha tenido hoy o ya ha empezado (yo no quiero mirar a nadie ;oP)

Y nada… que acabo de pasar el capitulo y ¡os lo pongo ya!

Besos y Gracias por los Reviews:

**_Mako Chan_**: ¡María! ¡Que nos vamos a Villafufre! O, bueno, como quiera que se llame donde esta la finca de Car XD… Pos eso, que te dije que Mya no salía hoy, pero… bueno, ya lo leerás… Muajajajja… Y la frase… la vi anoche… (como se puede estar así de bueno?) esta mal, un me acuerdo de ella bien (estaba babeando… debo admitirlo XD) Pues eso, q me alegra q te guste el fic (o q seas tan buena actriz) y ya te torturaré, aunq me abandones en frances :'o(… A pesar de todo… TE QUIERO UN HUEVO!

**_Eli_**: Vale, cuando lei la primera vez tu rr no me di cuenta de que se te había ido tanto la olla… ¿Aly y Sirius? ¿Sexo y Lujuria? Eeeeeeh… si, eli, si, tu no te preocupes… ;op Y lo de Severus (vamos a llamarle x su nombre ;oP) enamorado es muy mono! Y a lo de james y lily… dale un poquito de tiempo XD

**_Cris_**: Hola! Me alegra mucho que leas el fic (aunq sea x el morbo de snape y sexo XD) x cierto, eh estado leyendo tu fic, el de Mi Primera vez… tiene mucho mas morbo que el mio XD… Espero que sigas leyendo! Besos!

**_Synn_**: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer el fic… Espero q te siga gustando! Muchos besos!

**_vale weasley_**: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste! Estaba cansada de leer fics en los que Lily y Sirius se llevasen mal… asi q, o me volvia loca buscando uno en el q se llevasen bien, o le escribia yo… y aquí esta el resultado XD. Espero q sigas leyendo!

FF's q se recomienda desde aquí…

Dame una oportunidad- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2291106 / 1 /

Mi primera vez- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2410704 / 1 /

This love- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /

Es algo personal- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2424634 / 1 /

**Capítulo 3**

**Sobre exámenes y discusiones**

En el aula no se oía ni un solo murmullo. Todo el ruido que invadía la sala era el frenético rasgar de las plumas sobre el pergamino.

Un hombre joven, rubio y de ojos grises se paseaba entre las filas de alumnos de sexto curso. Sentada en la silla de profesor, con la espalda totalmente apoyada sobre el respaldo y ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, de una manera muy poco común en aquella profesora, estaba McGonnagall, la cual no apartaba la mirada de aquel hombre que se paseaba por cuarta vez consecutiva entre los mismos alumnos.

- Señor Malfoy –dijo amablemente la profesora- ¿Por qué no toma asiento?

- Prefiero realizar mi trabajo, si no la importa…

- Comprendo, pero mientras se pasea entre los señores Potter y Black, el señor Zabini y la señorita Goyle se han resuelto todas las dudas que tenían sobre la pregunta número cuatro, apartado b. Desde aquí se tiene una perspectiva maravillosa de toda el aula.

Con un gruñido, Malfoy se sentó en una silla situada junto a la de la profesora.

- Vamos, Lucius, no ponga esa cara. Lo exámenes de sexto no son tan importantes como los de séptimo… además, sólo son parciales…

James pudo apreciar un brillo de complicidad en los ojos de la profesora al encontrarse con los suyos.

Media hora después, la mayor parte de los alumnos habían finalizado su examen. Sólo quedaban Lily y Remus, que escribían a una velocidad superior a la de cualquier otro mago.

- Suelten las plumas –dijo Malfoy, poniéndose en pie- ¡Accio pergaminos!- alrededor de cuarenta rollos de pergamino volaron hasta sus brazos- pueden salir.

Todos los alumnos se apresuraron para llegar a la biblioteca. Sólo les quedaba un examen a cada uno.

- Adivinación será cuestión de suerte –dijo Sirius, ojeando sus apuntes.

- No digas eso… No creo que solo sea suerte… -dijo Jane, quien solía predecir el futuro acertando en un 90.

- Hablad por vosotros… Yo todavía no pillo la alineación de planetas… A ver, Marte y Venus… ¿Qué coño pasa con esos dos sobre tu signo del zodiaco astral?

- Eh… ¿James? ¿En serio que no lo has cogido? –Se sorprendió Sirius- eso significa que habrá sexo en tu vida… -resolvió como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Amor, Sirius… Si pones sexo en el examen, te suspenderán… -le reprochó Jane- ¿Qué tal los de runas?

- Bien… Al menos yo, ¿Lily? –contestó Remus.

- ¡Genial! –dijo la pelirroja cerrando el libro- ¿nos damos una vuelta?

- Buff… id vosotros –dijo Kirsten revisando sus apuntes de Aritmancia.

- ¿Te hago compañía? –preguntó Alyra.

- No… no, no hace falta, pero gracias…

- Vale…

- ¿Tú no tienes examen de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas? –la preguntó Lily.

- Es practico –contestó Alyra.

- Luego te vemos –se despidió James de la rubia, sacando a las otras de la biblioteca. Ese sitio le daba claustrofobia.

- Hasta la cena, chicos.

Kirsten se levantó y se acercó a una estantería. El libro que quería estaba en la más alta, así que acercó una mesa, se puso en pie sobre ella y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo (viva las bajitas XD)

- Suerte que llevas vaqueros… supongo…

- Sevs… -dijo la chica, enfadada, bajando de la mesa.

- ¿Qué he dicho ahora? –dijo sonriente el chico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estudiar… Buscaba este mismo libro.

- ¿No hay más copias? –dijo la rubia mirando a su alrededor nerviosa. Llevaba un año ocultando al mundo su relación con Snape y no estaba dispuesta a que un libro lo fastidiase todo.

- No es tan raro que dos personas compartan el único libro de Aritmancia avanzada de 1903…

- ¬¬ …

- Vamos –dijo poniendo carita de pena.

- ¡Está bien! Pero me gusta más tu cara de Slytherin, frío, calculador…

- Eres muy rara…

oooo 

Los chicos caminaban abriéndose paso entre la nieve. El frío les había entumecido todos los huesos. No hablaban porque llevaban las bufandas tapando su cara hasta la nariz.

- Tengo el examen dentro de media hora en el bosque…

Todos asintieron. Alyra no llevaba bufanda por que soportaba muy bien el frío. El invierno era su estación favorita.

- Grf Grffrgf brfg… -salió de la bufanda de Sirius

- …

- Que si te acompañamos…-tradujo James.

- Pues sería de agradecer –dijo la morena sonriendo- ¿cómo consigues entenderlo?

-Son muchos inviernos juntos…

- ¿Cuándo tenéis el examen de runas? –preguntó Jane.

- A las cuatro… ¿vosotros? –dijo Remus.

- A las cuatro también.

- ¡No! –se giró Alyra, con cara de pánico- pero… entonces…

- Lo siento, Aly –dijo abrazándola dramáticamente.

- ¿Qué coño la pasa?

- Nada, que la toca quedarse con Kirsten, la cual desaparecerá a los cinco minutos por que habrá quedado con el CM.

- ¿Quién?

- El chico misterioso, Sirius.

- ¡Ah! Joder… ponedle un nombre… O llamadle siempre igual…

- ¿No asimilas tanta información de golpe, Sirius?

- Llevémonos bien, Jane, vamos a llevarnos bien…

- Bueno, que aquí me quedo yo. Voy a aprovechar el rato que queda para hacer una visita a Hagrid… Os veo en la comida…

- ¡Buena suerte!

oooo 

- Buen provecho -dijo Alyra sentándose con sus amigas.

- Gracias… ¿Qué tal el examen? –preguntó Lily

- Pf… Podía haber salido peor… Es imposible tratar de alimentar a un Jobberknoll con Malfoy pegado a la nuca…

- Pero… ¿esos bichos no les hay solo en América y norte de Europa?

- Lo sé… A mí también se me ha hecho extraño… El profesor lo achaca a una partida ilegal que han hecho nido en el bosque prohibido… Pero, teniendo en cuenta sus aplicaciones… no me extrañaría nada que toda Inglaterra estuviera igual…

- Tú eres la de Cuidado de las Criaturas… -añadió Jane.

- Bueno, pues sus plumas se utilizan para hacer sueros de la verdad, como el veritaserum, y pociones desmemorizantes… Y, bueno, con los tiempos que corren…

- ¡Yujú! –Gritó James de manera muy infantil, cuando una chica morena, de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw se alejó de él –Esta tarde comienzan los EXTASIS… Pero… ¡oh, no!

Sirius y James se miraron y pusieron cara de decepción.

- ¿Teníais algo preparado? –les preguntó Remus, no muy seguro de por qué, si conocía a la perfección la respuesta.

- Sí… Pero, James, he oído que se queda durante las vacaciones de Navidad para supervisar la corrección de los exámenes.

- Eso es bueno… Además, mira a McGonnagall –dijo James, señalando a la profesora con la cabeza- no la vendría mal que alguien hiciese lo que ella está pensando…

- Bien, dejando los emocionantes planes de estos personajillos de lado… Kirs –dijo Alyra- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

- Pues… he quedado…

- ¡Ves! Te lo dije Lily –saltó, mostrándose muy enfadada, Alyra.

- ¿Qué la dijiste, Aly? –preguntó Kirsten frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Que me ibas a mandar a la mierda esta tarde!

- Pero, si tú… ¡oh, joder! Lo olvidé, Aly…

- Ya veo que lo olvidaste… No tengo hambre –dijo tirando el tenedor sobre su plato y levantándose- Cuándo terminéis el examen, Lily, Jane, buscadme… ya sabéis donde estaré…

La morena salió del Gran Comedor, donde se encontró con Snape, al que miró con odio antes de salir a los terrenos.

- ¿Qué mosca la ha picado? –preguntó Kirsten sin apartar la mirada de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Pero de que coño vas? –gritó Jane, atrayendo la atención de la rubia

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora estás de su parte?

- No estamos de parte de nadie –intervino Lily- pero admite que pasas mucho de nosotras…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que no pasas tiempo con nosotras… estás siempre con ese tipo…

- Joder, es mi novio… ¡Lógico que prefiera estar con él!

Lily y Jane la miraron y, sin decir una sola palabra, se levantaron y salieron.

- ¿Qué he dicho?

- ¿No lo ves? –dijo James, acercándose a ella.

- ¿El que no veo? –dijo muy malhumorada, nunca la habían caído especialmente bien esos chicos, pero se resignó a llevarse con ellos cuando descubrieron el secreto de Remus.

- No sé… yo NUNCA he dejado tirados a mis amigos por estar con una chica…

- Hablemos en serio, Black, que a ti las tías no te duran ni dos días…

- A ver, Kirs, llevas más de un año con ese chico y nadie sabe quien es… ese podría ser un motivo –comenzó Remus- y, vale, es comprensible que quieras estar con él, pero cuando yo estuve con Jane, ambos estábamos también con nuestros amigos…

- Olvídame, Lupin… Esto es mucho más complicado que eso…

La rubia salió del salón y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

- Toca examen… -dijo James-dejadme a Lily y Jane…

- Para mí Alyra… lo digo, por que Remus es mejor hablando y esas cosas y Alyra es más como yo, no sé, más… burra –se explicó Sirius.

- Sí, ya, si en el fondo te entiendo –se burló James.

- Bueno, yo me encargo de Kirsten…

oooo 

- Soy imbécil, soy imbécil…

- Lo que te duele es que Lupin tenga razón –razón Severus.

- Bueno, sí, eso me jode muchísimo, pero no es lo único… Es que realmente estoy pasando de estas…

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana no quedamos? No me mires así… Pasas el día con estas y después, pues, no sé… -dijo el chico besándola el cuello- quizá podamos pasarnos pasado mañana por la sala de los menesteres…

- ¡Pero que vicio tienes! –dijo la chica besándolo efusivamente.

- Pues sí, pero estoy seguro de que no soy el único que tiene ganas…

- Está bien –dijo con una voz de burlona resignación- ya te diré como irá.

oooo 

- ¡Jane! –llamó James a la chica, la cual coqueteaba con un Hufflepuff que iba con ellos a adivinación.

- Un momento… -le contestó, sin si quiera mirarlo.

James se apoyó en la pared, observando las técnicas de la muchacha.

- Jane…

- Ya voy, James…

- ¿Esa es Jane? –dijo Sirius, saliendo del aula de adivinación.

- Sí… Ahora se cogerá un mechón del pelo y comenzará a rizarlo, como si fuese lo que hace siempre…

- Y ahora se soltará el pelo, se acercará un poco donde él, sonreirá y se levantará levemente el jersey, hasta enseñar el piecing del ombligo…

La rubia estaba haciendo exactamente lo que iban diciendo los chicos…

- ¿así no fue como conquistó a Remus, verdad?

- No, no… aquella vez fue él quien la "conquistó"… Voy a probar con Lily… Henry está perdido…

- Suerte… Voy a por Aly… A por Alyra, quiero decir… Bueno, tú ya me entiendes…

James vio a su amigo desaparecer. Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común, absorto en sus pensamientos, sin ninguna idea de donde se podría encontrar Lily.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, chocó con una mata de pelo rojo.

- ¿Lily?

- Déjame pasar –dijo sollozando.

- ¡Hey! No, de aquí no te mueves –dijo el muchacho sujetándola por la cintura cuando trataba de huir- hasta que no me digas que te ha ocurrido.

- Yo… no, nada… -dijo, sollozando de nuevo.

- Lily… -dijo pacientemente James.

- Es que… ¡Estoy harta de todo! –soltó abrazándose al muchacho.

- Vamos a dar un paso…

- Tengo que ir a por Aly…

- Sirius ha ido a buscarla, no te preocupes ahora por ella.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a andar hacia los terrenos. Era un lugar poco concurrido en esa época del año, ya que la nieve tenía la misma altura que algunos alumnos de primer año.

Junto al bosque prohibido se veía luz en la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio, y un denso humo negro salía a borbotones de la chimenea.

Los chicos fueron al vestuario de Gryffindor, en cuyo interior la temperatura era muy agradable.

Era un lugar circular, dividido en dos por una mampara central. Al fondo de cada lado había una puerta con un cartel que indicaba "duchas". A cada lado se encontraban un par de bancos y tres taquillas en la zona de chicas y cuatro en la de chicos. Todo era de color rojo, a excepción de los objetos metálicos, que eran de color dorado, y una bandera negra, situada sobre la puerta de entrada, que tenía el escudo de la casa.

- Nunca había estado aquí –murmuró Lily.

- Lo había supuesto… Ahora, ¿vas a contarme que te ocurre?

- No me ocurre nada –dijo seriamente.

- Lils, no tienes que mentirme.

- Lo único que necesito en este momento es hablar con Aly…

- ¿Sólo quieres estar con Aly?

- ¿A que te refieres, Potter? –dijo confusa la chica.

-Lils… sabes perfectamente a que me refiero…

James comenzó a aproximarse a la chica, quien dio un paso hacia adelante. Lentamente, y sin que el chico lo notara, había sacado la varita.

- No sé por qué empiezo a hacerme una idea –dijo Lily, extrañamente feliz.

- Te quiero…

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

James se quedó completamente quieto por el efecto del hechizo, el cual, al pegarle en el pecho y tener un pie levantado, también provocó que cayese al suelo.

- ¿Cómo podéis ser tan fáciles de engañar? Espera un segundo, cielo…

Lily salió del campo de visión de James y se metió en los lavabos. Al salir, ya no era Lily.

- ¡Sorpresa!

- …

- ¡Oh! Esto es aburrido si tú no puedes hablar… -sacó de nuevo la varita y apuntó a James- "Fablantus"

- Tú eres Mya Kings…

- Muy agudo, Potter –dijo la chica, sentándose en un banco desde el cual James pudiese verla- Bien, ahora que estamos solos… quería hacer un par de preguntitas, que me gustaría que contestases…

- Vete a la mierda, zorra…

- ¡Crucio! –James emitió un grito de dolor. No podía retorcerse para aliviarlo por que estaba petrificado y nadie podía oírlo allí- vamos a intentar llevarnos bien… en caso de emergencia… siempre se puede recurrir al veritaserum… pero creo que es más divertida la tortura.

oooo 

- Qué le ha pasado a tu ojo, Sirius? –preguntó Lily al ver el ojo amoratado del chico.

- ¡Esa! –dijo apuntando a Alyra con el dedo. Todo el Gran Comedor se giró a mirarlo. Sirius se sentó, algo avergonzado.

- Gracias por evitarme el acoso al que me veo sometida por vuestra culpa –dijo Alyra en un susurro al chico, sonriente.

- ¿Por qué le has pegado? –dijo sorprendido, Remus.

- Por que se está volviendo él también un acosador… -dijo la chica, seria.

- Sólo quería hablar contigo, de buenas, en serio –apuntó, con cara de niño bueno, Sirius.

- Un momento, ¿Qué vosotros sois los culpables del acoso de Aly? –dijo Kirs, quien había hecho las paces con las chicas.

- Sí, bueno, difundimos algunas fotos de Alyra vestida de persona… ¡Ouch! Esto empieza a ser maltrato…

- Quejica.

- Sin ofender… Que Severus y yo no tenemos punto de comparación… -Kirsten se movió nerviosa en la silla.

- Hablando de Snape… ¿Cuándo vamos a actuar? –preguntó Jane, quien acababa de llegar.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- ¿Te interesa realmente, Black?

- No, simple curiosidad…

- Con Henry… El de Hufflepuff… Pero bueno, eso no importa… ¿cuándo vamos a actuar?

- Pues queríamos hablar de eso con vosotras, pero no se donde está James… ¿qué le has hecho, pillina?

- ¿Qué me estás contando, Sirius? –dijo Lily, ligeramente ruborizada.

- Pues eso, James fue a buscarte…

- Pues no he estado con él en toda la tarde…

- Yo os vi salir juntos a los terrenos… -dijo Jane, poniéndose repentinamente seria.

- Imposible, Lily y yo hemos estado hablando con el profesor de Runas sobre unos libros hasta hace una hora…

- Gracias, Remus… -dijo Lily, mirando sorprendida como el chico había saltado a la defensiva ante Jane- Es cierto…

- Pues estoy segura que eras tú… Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Poción multijugos? –dijo Kirsten

- Sí, pero quien… -dijo Sirius- Voy a por el mapa. En cinco minutos en la entrada.

Dejad algún Review, que no os cuesta nada, solo dadle al Go!


	5. Los Problemas Aumentan

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, ahora que ya ha empezado el curso, espero tener ataques de inspiración durante las clases en las que seamos más de seis personas (es triste decirlo, pero es así, en historia del arte y griego somos seis o cinco…)**

**Pero bueno, de momento aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo: los problemas aumentan…**

**Vamos a contestar a los Reviews y después seguimos :p!**

**_Cris_**: Muy buenas! Jajajaja, Snape es un personaje muy retorcido (y más que lo estoy retorciendo yo, enamorándolo). Lo de James… Ahora verás lo que le ocurre… aunque no creas que va a ser la última vez que acabe mal parado, muajajajaja (risa maligna) Y lo de las chicas y Kirsten… es pronto para saberlo (todavía no se muy bien como lo voy a hacer, tengo la idea pero es demasiado retorcida XD) Espero que te guste lo que viene a continuación y… GRACIAS!

**_Eli_**: Hola! Te aviso, la parte de sexo y lujuria empieza a pasarse por mi cabeza de una manera demasiado posible en el fic… jejje, ya verás, ya… XD! Por cierto, que las dos que tienen secuestrado a James… estan basadas en 2 de mis amigas (Mya es mi mejor amiga… a ver que decimos, eh? XD) jejejeje, pero que se aguanten… creo que tanto como matarlas… pues igual no, pero… no se… ¿Qué tal una pequeña dosis de tortura? Jejejeje. Y no llames capullo a Voldy! Eso no te lo consiento! Voldy es un tio majo y legal y… y tiene muchas cosas buenas! Lo que pasa es que tu no puedes verlas! (¬¬ que pasa, es que sirius está bien como fantasia sexual, pero una chica necesita a alguien poderoso que la proteja XD) Vale, se me acaba de ir bastante la olla! XD Muchas gracias por la publi y procurare que las partes más duras lleven una parte paralela en versión "Eli" XD. Muchos besos y Gracias por leerlo!

**_Rak_**: Weno, weno, m'alegro mucho que leas el fic, perra! XD Que haber cuando entra yanire y seguimos con el nuestro! No te metas con Snape, que aki, Eli y yo le estamos empezando a coger cariño! XD que mono el, con su pelo negro (weno, esto ya es más en plan morbo xa Cris XD) Por las parejas, te explico, 1º eran: James y Alyra, Lily y Sirius, Remus y Jane, Kirsten y Severus… Ahora, pos solo sigue la última… y el resto… pos no se… xq todavía están en 6º y pueden pasar muchas cosas… XD Besazos peke!

* * *

FF's q se recomienda desde aquí…

Dame una oportunidad- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2291106 / 1 /

Mi primera vez- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2410704 / 1 /

This love- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /

Es algo personal- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2424634 / 1 /

* * *

**Y na', que aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo! Espero que os guste y dejadme Reviews!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**Los Problemas Aumentan**

James abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Oía dos voces femeninas que no parecían estar muy lejos de él. No entendía lo que decían porque una fuerte punzada en el pecho le impedía en pensar en nada más.

- No es divertido si te desmayas, Potter –le dijo una voz, susurrándole al oído.

- Vendrán a buscarme… Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que falto…

- Rebecca… -la llamó Mya desde el otro lado del vestuario.

- Voy, Mya…

James la vio alejarse, contoneando la cadera, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la otra.

El muchacho comenzó a sentirse mejor. El dolor en el pecho remitía, aunque uno de sus pies parecía dormido. Sentía como si unas cuerdas inexistentes le estuvieran apresando, apretando demasiado en los pies. Miró hacia la puerta. Nada.

"Sirius me estará buscando en el mapa, estoy seguro…"

oooo

Sirius llegó a la entrada del Comedor, donde les esperaban Remus con las chicas. Las tres se mostraban preocupadas.

- ¿Y Alyra? –preguntó Sirius al no ver a la morena allí.

- Ha ido a la biblioteca -dijo Lily, mirando al mapa con ansiedad. Necesitaba saber donde estaba James.

- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.

- ¿No había una frase mejor? –murmuró la rubia, quien sabía del mapa pero no la frase.

- James esta… -dijo Sirius ignorando a la chica- eh… James no aparece…

- Un segundo… Mira –dijo Remus, señalando el puntito cuyo letrero decía "James Potter"- Está en el vestuario de Gryffindor… Y esas son…

- Imposible –dijo tajantemente Kirsten.

- Vamos… No podemos esperar a Alyra… -dijo Lily mientras salía corriendo dirección a los vestuarios.

Los demás la siguieron. Como pudieron, se fueron abriendo paso en la nieve hasta llegar al campo de quidditch. Se metieron entre las gradas, no era el camino más rápido, pero al menos no tenían que luchar contra un metro y medio de nieve.

Al llegar a la puerta, todos se pararon en seco. Lily miró a Sirius, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Alohomora –gritó la pelirroja. La puerta salió volando hacia el interior.

Dentro no había nadie. Las paredes rojas tenían pintadas en color verde.

- _Sangre sucia, eres la siguiente…_ -leyó Remus, mirando de reojo a Lily que no se había inmutado.

- ¿James? –dijo Jane en un susurro al encontrar al chico.

- ¡Por Merlín! –gritó Kirsten al verlo.

Todos los hechizos _cruciatus_ habían salido y el cuerpo del chico estaba lleno de cortes superficiales y enormes moratones.

- Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería… -dijo Sirius, cargándolo sobre sus hombros.

- Así solo vas a conseguir romperte el cuello –dijo Jane, ayudándolo a bajarlo- una camilla no vendría mal, Kirs…

- Cierto, cierto.

- Tengo que avisar a Aly… -dijo Lily, dándose la vuelta. La dolía ver así a James. La dolía demasiado.

- No ni rastro de esas dos por aquí… -dijo Remus, quien había inspeccionado el vestuario completamente- ¡James!

- Lils… -llamó Sirius a la pelirroja- deberías quedarte tú con él- Alyra ya me ha pegado una vez- dijo señalando el ojo amoratado.

- Está bien. Sé un poco delicado… Sabes lo mucho que se quieren…

oooo

Alyra bajaba apresurada las escaleras, dirección a las enormes puertas de roble del castillo.

- ¡Eh! Podrías tener un poco de cuidado –la gritó una chica- oh… eres tú, Ward.

- Kings, Powder –dijo, refiriéndose a Mya y Rebecca.

- Deberías prestar más atención a por donde caminas… podrías encontrarte con alguien indeseado…

- Creo que ya lo he hecho…

- No te creas superior a nosotras… sabes que no lo eres…

- ¿Hay algún problema? –dijo una fría voz en la espalda de Alyra, que arrastraba las sílabas, como si hablase con desgana.

- No, señor Malfoy. –dijo con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia Rebecca.

- Bien, pueden irse… Usted no, Ward… Sígame…

- ¿Qué ocurriría si me negase?

- No creo que a tu padre le fuera a hacer mucha gracia…

Malfoy la agarró del brazo y la condujo hasta su despacho. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y la indicó que se sentara frente al escritorio, frente a él.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No me gusta esa actitud, señorita Ward… -dijo burlonamente ante la cara de odio de la muchacha.

- Qué quieres, imbécil –dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos grises del hombre.

- Que trabajes para mí.

- Y tú trabajas para ese tal Voldemort…

Lucius dio un respingo y se acercó mucho a la chica.

- No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre…

- ¿Por qué? –dijo, con el mismo tono neutro y frío que llevaba manteniendo todo el rato.

- El tiene un poder que supera tus entendimientos… No lo entenderías…

- En ese caso –decía Alyra al tiempo que se levantaba- me voy… no me gusta trabajar con conceptos abstractos…

- Mira, zorrita –dijo, cambiando su tono a uno algo más amenazante (y psicópata) que hizo tener un fugaz escalofrío a la muchacha, algo que no podía permitirse- no me gusta tratar con Gryffindors si no es increíblemente necesario, pero te necesito –dijo, susurrándoselo al oído.

- Déjame en paz… Es la última vez que te lo digo…

- Vamos… Tu apariencia de modosita y virginal no se la traga nadie…

- Malfoy, está penalizado atacar a un profesor o a un alumno… o a Filch, su gata y Hagrid… pero nadie dijo nada que no pudiese caparte con un simple hechizo…

- Serás…

Malfoy levantó la mano y golpeó con fuerza a la muchacha, a quien la empezó a sangrar la nariz. Ahora estaba realmente asustada, no llevaba su varita encima.

Con gran agilidad, se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta, mientras que Malfoy ni se inmutaba, pues la había hechizado para no poder ser abierta. Alyra se giró y lo miró. Él empuñaba su varita.

"Ahora sí que necesito ayuda… Ahora si que no me importaría que apareciese Sirius… Por favor…" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha y la secó antes de que Malfoy se percatase.

- Estamos solos tú y yo… -dijo el rubio, acercándose a la chica.

- Me he percatado de ello… Quedan un par de semanas para Navidad y la gente está disfrutando que ya han terminado los exámenes… ¿Tenías esto planeado? –soltó la morena, tratando de hacer tiempo.

- Podría decirse que sabía como entretener a tus amigos… Lo siento por Potter…

- ¿Qué le has hecho a James? –gritó, sacando el valor de los Gryffindor.

- Ahora te empiezas a mostrar realmente como una zorrita… Vamos¿te has follado a Potter ya?

- ¿Qué coño dices?

- Eso es, enfádate… No sabes lo cachondo que me estás poniendo –decía el rubio, acercándose a la chica.

La arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con ansia, al tiempo que la tocaba todo el cuerpo. Alyra se dio cuenta que, sin quererlo, con su ataque de ira, había conseguido que Malfoy bajase la guardia.

Con una patada bien fuerte en la entre pierna del hombre, consiguió que soltase la varita y que él cayese al suelo, gritando de dolor. Cogió la varita y apuntó a la puerta. No sabía que hechizo escoger, así que se decidió por el más potente que conocía.

- ¡Dissulto portae! –haciendo que la puerta estallase en mil pedazos. Lanzó la varita al interior del despacho y salió corriendo. No quería que nadie supiese lo que había sucedido.

oooo

- ¿Dónde coño te has metido, Aly? –decía Sirius, sentado a los pies de una estatua de mármol de algún mago famoso o que invirtió sus galeones en la escuela, observando con detenimiento el mapa del merodeador- ¿En las mazmorras? Un momento… ¿esa no es la que Malfoy se ha adueñado como despacho¿Qué haces ahí?

Sirius dejó de hablar consigo mismo y salió corriendo hacia allí. Alyra odiaba a Malfoy tanto o más que los Merodeadores. El moreno desconocía el motivo, pero sabía que Alyra era incapaz de permanecer más de cinco minutos en un mismo lugar a solas con Malfoy. "Lógico" se dijo para sí mismo el muchacho "por que feo es un rato…"

De pronto paró en seco. Una explosión. Sin duda eso había sido una explosión y venía de…

- Mierda… ¿qué te ha hecho, Aly?

Una respiración muy agitada se acercaba a él. Entonces la vio. Alyra estaba llorando mientras corría en dirección contraria a la explosión.

- ¿Quién habrá sido esta vez, querida? –oyó Sirius la voz del conserje.

En cuanto Alyra se aproximó a Sirius, al cual todavía no había visto, fue arrastrada por una mano hasta el interior de un corredor, oculto por un tapiz.

- No se te ocurra decir nada ahora –susurró sirius al oído de Alyra, mientras la tapaba la boca con su mano izquierda y la agarraba por la cintura contra sí con la derecha. El pasadizo era muy estrecho y apenas entraban los dos, además de que el calor era agobiante.

- Señor Malfoy –oyeron la voz de Filch, algo más lejana que momentos antes- ¿qué diablos le ha ocurrido?

- Unos alumnos… no pude ver quienes eran… -dijo jadeante. Sin duda, la patada de Alyra había sido fuerte.

- Daré una vuelta por el corredor, aunque no creo que les encuentre…

Filch pasó varias veces por delante del tapiz, mientras los dos muchachos permanecían inmóviles. Ahora, Alyra estaba suelta, pero Sirius aún tenía la mano en la cintura de a chica. Ambos se miraban fijamente y tan solo apartaban la mirada cuando Filch pasaba cerca, que Alyra cerraba fuertemente los ojos, rogando por que no los descubriese.

Después de estar una hora allí encerrados, el calor era más y más agobiante. Alyra ya no lloraba, no iba a permitir que Sirius la viese llorar, pero había empezado a sudar, al igual que Sirius.

El chico se percató de que la chica llevaba la camiseta rasgada, pronunciando aún más un escote por que caían perlas de sudor. Debía concentrarse, pensar en cosas frías, o, por lo menos, mirarla a los ojos.

Alyra se percibió que los ojos de Sirius se iban directamente a su escote y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy la había rasgado su camiseta. Comenzaba a encontrarse mal. Necesitaba salir de allí, pero las voces de Malfoy y Filch se hacían cercanas, a un paso lento. Sabía que cualquier movimiento les podía delatar, pero, al mirar hacia Sirius, se dio cuenta de lo irresistibles que parecían los labios del muchacho a esa distancia.

oooo

- Sería bueno que no nos viese ningún profesor con James así, al menos por los pasillos –dijo Kirs.

- Es cierto… No podemos decir que han sido Powder y Kings… No tenemos pruebas… -añadió Remus.

- De cualquier modo hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey sabrá que hacer…

Las tres muchachas llegaron a la enfermería con James y Remus, sobresaltando a la enfermera.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a este muchacho?

- Se cayó de la escoba… -propuso Lily, como excusa.

- Bien, el muchacho está bien, no obstante… Señor Lupin¿es tan amable de avisar al director, por favor? Y, señoritas, vayan a su sala común, no pueden hacer nada aquí, me encargaré de que sean avisadas en cuanto despierte y esté aceptable para visitas.

Remus y las chicas salieron de la sala, dirección al despacho del director.

- La señora Pomfrey es una mujer muy considerada… -comentó Kirs- nos dejará ver a James…

- No creo que sea así por mucho tiempo… es demasiado protectora con sus pacientes…

- Bueno, chicas, luego os veo, tengo que avisar a Dumbledore…

Se despidieron. Las chicas fueron a la sala común y se sentaron frente a la chimenea a hablar del cada vez más cercano baile, contentas de que, por fin, Kirsten estuviese con ellas y no con el misterioso chico, aunque seguían preocupadas por James.

oooo

- Profesor… -llamó Remus a la puerta del despacho.

- Un segundo –dijo la voz del director, con un tono apresurado y nervioso, poco común en él.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Sentado frente a la mesa estaba Dumbledore, pero no estaba solo… La profesora McGonnagall estaba sentada frente a él, con el moño que acostumbraba a llevar hecho, claramente, apresuradamente. Ese no era momento de conjeturas –por que estaba bastante más que claro lo que había ocurrido- y el muchacho contuvo una sonrisa.

- Profesor, James tuvo un accidente y está en la enfermería. No sé muy bien por qué, la señora Pomfrey me pidió que lo llamara…

- Si Poppy reclama mi ayuda, iré a ver que ocurre. Minerva, continuaremos con los criterios de evaluación de los Éxtasis en otro momento… Señor Lupin, puede retirarse a su sala común…

- Sí, profesor.

Remus salió del despacho, ansioso por que su amigo se recuperase… Lo de Dumbledore y McGonnagall era un buen cotilleo.

oooo

- Poppy, he venido en cuanto me han avisado…

- No era necesario que vinieses, Minerva –dijo, algo fría, la enfermera.

- Es un alumno de mi casa, Poppy…

- Bien, bueno, Albus, acompáñame –dijo la enfermera, sujetándole disimuladamente la mano y llevándole tras una cortina, donde estaba James.

- ¡Por toda la magia de Merlín! –exclamó McGonnagall al ver al chico- ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

- Según sus amigos, se cayó de la escoba… Pero, esas marcas…

- Son marcas de una maldición imperdonable… -terminó McGonnagall.

- Ciertamente, señoras, este muchacho ha sido torturado en los terrenos de colegio… La maldición _cruciatas_ es la única que deja estas marcas… Bien, Poppy, usted sabe que debe de administrarle, si fuera posible, que mañana tuviera el alta, no me gustaría que quien lo hizo supiera que ha estado mucho tiempo aquí, ni que hemos descubierto, eso lo pondría nervioso…

- O nerviosa… -añadió McGonnagall- no sabemos con certeza que haya sido un chico.

- Cierto… Minerva, avisa a sus amigo, diles que su amigo está perfectamente… Yo debo mover algunos hilos… Empezando por el señor Malfoy…

* * *

Dejadme algún Review… solo dadle a **GO**


	6. Confía en Mí

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**_

Pues por fin dejo capítulo. No es gran cosa, pero es más bien una presentación de lo que será el próximo capitulo… que ya tengo una idea en mente… Y aunque he decidido posponer el tango… (¡Ya veréis que mono va a quedar!)

Bueno, aquí os dejo las respuestas a los Reviews… ¡espero que sigáis leyendo!

**Eli**: Bueno, lo de que eres una mala influencia… ¿realmente has llegado a dudarlo en algún momento? Jejeje. Bueno, lo de Sexo y lujuria… para más adelante… pero tranquila, que haberlo, haylo XD. Y lo del trío… joder… no sé… sería algo demasiado obvio… ¿no crees? A saber que clase de perversiones salen de mi mente, por tu culpa, debo añadir… Bueno, que espero que te guste el capitulo, que se descubren unas cuantas cosillas (no muchas, es un capitulo de transición…) Pero que no está mal. ¡Muchos besos! (por cierto, lo de Malfoy… ¿acaso esperabas algo distinto de él?)

**Kris**: No puedo dejar impotente a Sirius… tengo demasiado cariño a mi cuello… Y lo de no hacer pasarlo mal a Snape… bueno, en un par de capítulos va h estar bastante puteado, pero después… ¡aaaaah! Secreto ;oP. Bueno, pues eso, que tengo demasiado miedo a Eli y Rak como para hacer nada… XD ¡Espero que te siga gustado el fic! Muchos besos.

**Rak**: Bueno, que lo de James tampoco es para tanto… Si aquí sufren todos… Muajajajajaja (risa malvada) Y tranquila, que a Kris, ni caso :oP. Lo de Aly y Malfoy no te lo puedo descubrir ahora… Eso se verá más adelante, en un par de capítulos, calculo… Lo mismo que a todas, lo único que a ti con un ligero matiz OBLIGATIVO¡Sigue leyendo el fic! Jejeje. ¡Besazos, peque!

**Iraty**: Buen apunte lo de Dumbledore… ¡no me acordaba ya! Si vuelve a salir por hay, lo cambio (gracias) Jejeje, lo de que se líen así de pronto, pues no… hay que retorcerlo un poquito más (¿15 minutos? Ni 5 aguantaba yo) Estoy en 2º de Bachiller, hay, matándome para una buena nota XD… Na', el problema de esas clases es que estoy en primera fila, pero he descubierto las clases de Rosa Casado (mi profesora de historia) que son auténticamente inspiradoras… ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo¡Besazos!

* * *

**Publicidad:**

Dame una oportunidad- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2291106 / 1 /

Mi primera vez- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2410704 / 1 /

This love- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /

Es algo personal- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2424634 / 1 /

Merodeadores, esto es la guerra- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2208059 / 1 /

Aquí viene el capitulo… Espero que os guste…

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Confía en mí**

- Señores –dijo la profesora entrando en sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo está James? –dijo Lily, levantándose apresurada.

- Bien, al menos eso parece… La señora Pomfrey está ahora mismo administrándo una poción gracias a la cual, mañana por la mañana estará en perfectas condiciones y tendrá el alta.

- ¿Sin más? Bueno –decía Jane al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza por haber hablado así a una profesora- me refiero a que, no sé… la marcas que tenía parecían graves… Pero, supongo que si la enfermera lo ve bien así…

- No debe preocuparse… Por cierto¿dónde están el señor Black y la señorita Ward?

- Ninguno de los dos se encontraba muy bien, después de ver a su mejor amigo así…

- Comprendo… Bien. Espero que tengan ya todo preparado para el baile de Navidad… Será una muy animada fiesta. Buenas noches.

Cuando la profesora salió, volvieron a formar un corro en las butacas. El baile de Navidad era tan solo de cuarto curso en adelante, por lo que los miembros de otros cursos estaban haciendo, en su mayoría, las maletas.

- ¿Dónde coño están estos dos? –preguntó Kirsten, más al aire que a ninguno de sus amigos.

- Ni idea… No creo que hoy sea el mejor día para liarse…

oooo

Los pasos de el conserje y Malfoy se habían apagado. Alyra estaba muy cerca de Sirius. Sus labios casi se rozaban.

- Creo que debes saber lo que le ha ocurrido a James…

Sirius se separó levemente de Alyra. Ella estaba demasiado vulnerable en ese momento y jamás se perdonaría besar a Alyra conociendo el estado de su amigo.

- ¿Que le ha ocurrido? –dijo ella, asustada.

- No lo sé… King y Powder… Creo que lo torturaron…

- ¿Qué! –gritó, sorprendida- ¿Dónde está?

- Remus y las chicas lo llevaron a la enfermería…

- Necesito verlo.

Sirius la soltó la cintura y dejó que se fuera corriendo. ¿Por qué siempre que la tenía cerca había algo que les obligaba a separarse? Jamás sería capaz de decirla lo que realmente sentía… pero… ¿qué es lo que sentía?

oooo

El retrato de la dama Gorda se abrió y entró Sirius. Todos se miraron entre sí, intentando buscar una explicación lógica al hecho de que hubiera pegado un puñetazo a la pared nada más entrar.

- Sirius… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kirs, sin saber muy bien como iba a reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? A fin de cuentas, no es tan grave¿no?

- Eso dijo McGonnagall… -añadió Lily.

- ¿McGonnagall? –Sirius acabada de recordar que su mejor amigo había sido torturado.

- Sí… James… ¿recuerdas? King y Powder…

- Bueno, bueno… que no ha sido para tanto –dijo James, entrando en la sala común, con la piel muy pálida y una ligera mueca de dolor cada vez que daba un paso.

Alyra iba justo a su lado, rodeando con un brazo su cintura, para que tuviese otro apoyo además de sus piernas.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –dijo Sirius, abrazándo a su amigo y evitando la mirada de Alyra.

- Bien justo antes de que me destrozases todas las costillas…

- Me alegro de verte, James –dijo Kirs, sonriendo desde el sofá.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en la pelirroja, que tenía la vista fija en la chimenea. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, pero no sabía decir que era. ¿Preocupación? No, esa estúpida idea debía de desterrarla de su mente, se repetía una y otra vez.

- Bueno, y aprovechando que estamos todos… ¿Qué tal si hablamos de los planes contra Snape?

- Yo no quiero saber nada… -dijo Kirsten mientras se levantaba.

- Está bien, pero no te permitiremos estar delante cuando ocurra… -la amenazó Sirius- y no te contaremos detalles –la gritó, cuando ella había desaparecido por las escaleras.

- Bien… Este es el plan…

oooo

- ¿Qué? –dijo Kirsten algo molesta cuando Severus llegó a su lado –lo siento… creí que serías otra vez Potter o Black

- ¿Debo ponerme celoso?

- Si tener a alguien pegado a ti durante todo el día, rogándote una poción para torturar a tu novio, puede ponerte celoso… adelante…

- ¿Qué poción es?

- Creí que no querías saber nada… -dejó caer la chica, mirándole divertida.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, Kirs –dijo besándola en el cuello.

- No insistas, no se que poción es…

- La biblioteca es muy poco… "íntima" para hablar sobre las poción de esos dos…

- ¿Y donde quieres ir con la capa de nieve que hay?

- Bueno –dijo el chico levantándose- creo que hacer una ocupación de la sala de los Menesteres no iba a estar tan mal…

Los dos chicos salieron de la biblioteca, pero alguien había escuchado toda la conversación desde detrás de una estantería.

- ¿Kirs y Snape?

- Sí, James, ese es el CM… -dijo Remus, todavía paralizado.

- Bueno, creo q las chicas tienen derecho a saberlo…

- Sí, tienes razón, hermano –dijo James dando una palmada a Sirius en la espalda.

- No. Creo que lo mejor será decirle a Kirs que lo sabemos y darla un plazo antes de contárselo a las otras.

oooo

- Bueno, Aly¿estás segura de que no vas a venirte al baile? –decía Lily mientras remataba su moño con un clavel blanco. Llevaba un vestido muy ajustado de tirantes negro y un pañuelo muy grande, también negro, atado a la cadera. En los pies llevaba zapatos de baile de saló, negros, con unas medias negras. Iba realmente provocativa.

- Sí, estoy segura… -dijo mientras terminaba de colocar las pequeñas alas de plumas a Kirsten, la cual llevaba un largo vestido blanco, de gasa, un poco translucido. El pelo lo llevaba suelto sobre los hombros.

- Cuando alguien acabe¿puede echarme una mano?-dijo Jane, quien había optado por un vestido mucho más provocativo que el de sus amigas. Llevaba un corsé rojo y negro, de palabra de honor, muy ceñido, y una falda demasiado pequeña para el gusto de todas, incluso de ella misma. El pelo lo lleva rizado, y para no parecer demasiado "fresca", llevaba una especie de batín de gasa negra transparente.

- Te dije que no te ciñeras tanto… Si hoy no ligas… plantéate el vestir de forma que no les des miedo.

- Muy bonito, Aly, muy bonito… yo pensando que eras mi amiga y ahora quieres que se me corra todo el rimel¿no? –dijo algo acelerada.

- Eh… ¿Jane?

- Es coña, Lily, joder… no me mires con esa cara…

- Bueno, venga, las tres para fuera, pillaros un buen ciego a mi salud¿queréis? –dijo abriéndolas la puerta de la habitación- y si pilláis, a follar a otra parte…

- Entendido, estarás tú tan ocupada…

- ¿Quién sabe?

Las muchachas se fueron. Como de costumbre, llegaban tarde. Por suerte para Alyra, la torre estaba vacía, al igual que la sala común, donde bajó con un libro.

- "El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada" –dijo una voz, moviendo ligeramente el libro- creo que es la primera vez que coincidimos en algo.

Frente a Alyra estaba Sirius. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro de chándal y una camiseta negra, en la mano tenía el mismo libro de la muchacha.

- Como… ¿el gran Sirius Black no va al baile de Navidad? –dijo remarcando "gran" y "no"

- Bueno, tengo mis motivos…

oooo

- Joder… -dijo Lily dándose la vuelta de pronto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Jane, que solo veía a James acercarse a ellas.

- Hola, mi pelirroja… -dijo James acercándose a la chica por la espalda, quien, le soltó un tortazo.

- Buenas Noches, James…

- Joder… Muchos mimos cuando estaba jodido, pero ahora que me jodan…

- Bueno… James ha aprendido a conjugar el verbo "joder"… -dijo Kirs sarcástica.

- Ja, ja, ja… creo que me voy a morir de a risa –dijo James, quien, desde que descubrió que la chica estaba con Snape, no la trataba igual.

- Bueno, que querías… -dijo Lily.

- Este humilde vampiro pide que le concedáis un baile…

Una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar. James lanzó una mirada de complicidad al DJ de la fiesta (no un DJ de los "amiguitos del progresive" si no un hombrecito que se dedicaba a cambiar de disco y atender a las peticiones de su publico… vamos, como en las bodas).

_Si, ay si temblor  
La lluvia cae en soledad  
Si, ay si temblor  
No llamas y no vendrás _

Lily estaba nerviosa, pasó sus dos brazos por el cuello de James. La música sonaba. Todo el mundo buscaba alguien con quien bailar o, al menos, sentarse y charlar un rato.

Cerca de ellos, Remus había cogido por la cintura a Jane y la había llevado a la zona de baile. No llevaban mucho bailando cuando empezaron a besarse muy apasionadamente.

James y Lily se miraron. Los dos estaban borrachos, así que al día siguiente de poco se acordarían.

_Ahora recuerdo tus manos  
Tu ausencia da soledad  
En mi calle ya no hay críos  
Y mi jardín seco está _

- Venga… No podrían poner un poco más alta la música, no… -se quejó Alyra, bajando el libro y mirando al techo, enfadada con él, como si tuviera la culpa.

- Se me hace muy raro verte con gafas… -dijo Sirius, desistiendo a seguir leyendo con tanto ruido de fondo.

- pues no es la primera vez que me ves con ellas…

- Ya, pero, no se… -dijo, levantándose cuidadosamente. Había estado sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el sofá en el que Alyra leía también.

Sirius la quitó las gafas. Se las volvió a poner. Se las quitó de nuevo. Volvió a ponerselas, intentando sacarla un ojo. Se las quitó.

- Bueno, ya… -dijo la chica, riendo.

- Se me ocurre una idea… ¿Qué te parecería dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade?

- Suena interesante…

- Por supuesto, deberías arreglarte, no puedo llevarte de cualquier manera…

- ¿Te vale así? –dijo tras haber realizado un simple hechizo. Ahora llevaba una falda ibicenca negra, hasta los tobillos, con unas botas altas de tacón. Arriba llevaba una camiseta negra de espalda descubierta, y bastante escote por delante, de tirantes. En la mano tenía un abrigo también negro. Iba maquillada muy suavemente, con los ojos muy oscuros. El pelo se alisó al instante.

- Ese hechizo es bueno… -dijo, impresionado, Sirius. Quien lo repitió sobre si mismo y apareció completamente arreglado. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta negra, algo ajustada, zapatos negros y una cazadora de motero negra- ¿nos vamos?

_Ahora recuerdo tu cara  
Tu fantasma quiere hablar  
Y junto a mí esta en la cama  
Pero calor no me da _

- Jane, Jane… para, por favor –dijo Remus, tratando de auto convencerse de que quería que la chica parase.

- ¿Realmente quieres que pares? –dijo mientras se separaba de Remus, quien tenía la camisa desabrochada.

- estamos borrachos y tenemos que ir a buscar a Sirius para lo de Snape… -alcanzó a decir el chico. El alcohol comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

- Mierda… Es cierto… pero eso es dentro de una hora o así¿no? Cuando acabe el baile…

Remus comprendió exactamente lo que quería decir la muchacha y volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

_Si, ay si temblor  
La lluvia cae en soledad  
Si, ay si temblor  
No llamas y no vendrás _

- ¿Cómo es que Sirius no ha bajado? –preguntó Lily a James.

- Por que no bajaba Alyra.

- Comprendo. Espero que se líen pronto… Que Sirius sea mi amigo es un serio problema… creí que no era posible superar a Alyra en plasta, pero él es mucho peor…

- Eso es lo que tú te crees…

Ambos rieron. Los sabían que sus amigos estaban locos el uno por el otro, pero era increíble que ni Aly ni Sirius creyesen que el otro pudiese estar por él.

- Sabes, Potter… Nunca creí que pudiese estar así contigo, bailando, charlando… que pudieses cambiar tanto…

- Yo no he cambiado, Lily… sigo siendo el mismo creído del año pasado que en verano te abrió el corazón, aunque no lo creyeses…

- Sigo sin creerte… Te he oído demasiadas veces repetir lo mismo a tantas chicas…

- Pero admítelo… sabes que es verdad…

- Siento decírtelo, James –dijo abrazándose más a él, como si fuese algo que la dolía mucho decir- pero no puedo creerte cuando me dices "te quiero"

_Juntos hicimos la casa  
A imagen de nuestro amor  
Fuiste y quedo tu fantasma  
Y la casa se cayó _

- Kirsten… -susurró Severus a la chica, quien no se movió. Se había quedado completamente dormida.

El chico se levantó y se vistió. No quería dejarla así, pero era hora de tomar la iniciativa. Por eso había quedado con ellas en Hogsmeade.

- Lo siento, pequeña… Pero quizá mañana ya todo haya acabado…

La besó suavemente el pelo. Kirsten se movió intranquila entre las sábanas, su cuerpo desnudo se estremeció al entrar un frío aire por la puerta, cuando Snape se marchó.

_Ahora recuerdo tu risa  
Que lagrimas nos costo  
Y ahora ya no somos nada  
Ni tu fantasma ni yo. _

- No deberíamos estar mucho tiempo fuera… Recuerda lo de Snape… -dijo Alyra mientras salían de la casa de los gritos al pueblecito.

- Vaya, vaya… la zorrita está acompañada… -dijo una voz tras los chicos.

- Malfoy… -dijo Alyra girándose, con una expresión que realmente daba miedo.

- Supongo que Dumbledore tapase lo de Potter… Una autentica suerte…

- Tienes algo que decir o solo quieres tocar los cojones un rato –saltó Sirius, poniéndose al lado de Alyra.

- Potter confiaba en que llegarías pronto a rescatarle… y cuando llegaste ya nos habíamos marchado… -dijo Mya, saliendo de la nada.

- Vaya… ¿una reunión de Slytherin?

- No exactamente… Esto es lo que quería proponerte, Ward –dijo Malfoy acercándose a Alyra.

- ¿Unirme a vosotros¿A qué¿A joder la vida a personas que no lo merecen? No, gracias…

- Dejadla… no quiero tener problemas con Kirs… -dijo Snape, apareciendo de pronto junto al resto de Slytherin.

- ¿Kirsten¿Qué tiene que ver Kirs en todo esto?

- Está saliendo con Snape –dijo Sirius, sin apartar la mirada de quienes tenía enfrente, con las manos en los bolsillo, pero empuñando la varita.

Alyra no dijo nada. Solo empezó a unir cabos… " por eso lo defendía tanto…"

_Si, ay si temblor  
La lluvia cae en soledad  
Si, ay si temblor  
No llamas y no vendrás _

- Algo va mal… -dijo Remus, separándose de nuevo de Jane, quien estaba totalmente desnuda- algo no va bien con Sirius…

-sí, que me da que por su culpa me voy a quedar con el calentón…

- No digas gilipolleces… está en peligro…

- Si está con Alyra… de seguro que sí…

- Hace unos años hicimos un hechizo de conexión entre los cuatro… Si uno está en peligro, el resto lo percibe… es algo extraño… lo encontramos curioseando por la zona prohibida de la biblioteca…

- Ya me imagino –dijo la chica, a quien, a pesar de calentón con el que se quedaba, estaba preocupada.

- Quizá lo mejor será vestirnos y avisar a James…

- Sí, vamos…

_Si, ay si temblor  
La lluvia cae en soledad  
Si, ay si temblor  
No llamas y no vendrás _

- Sirius está en peligro –dijo James, separándose de Lily.

- estando con Aly, seguramente… -bromeó la chica.

- No, esto es serio…

- Vamos fuera y me lo explicas…

Los dos salieron y, cuando se acercaron a la entrada, se toparon con Jane y Remus.

- Tengo el mapa. No aparece… Deben de estar en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Quiénes no aparecen? –dijo Lily.

- No aparece nadie… Ni Sirius, ni Aly, ni Kings, ni Powder, ni Malfoy, ni Snape…

Jane y Lily se miraron un segundo.

- ¿Malfoy tampoco? –preguntó Lily.

- Eso he dicho…

- Vamos para allá… Esto puede ser gordo…

- Por la casa de los gritos vamos a llegar antes –dijo Remus, mientras salía el primero.

Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, vieron que alguien estaba llorando, apoyada sobre el muro.

- ¿Kirs?

- Ha ido a por Sirius –dijo llorando.

- ¿Quién ha ido a por Sirius?

- Snape… -dijo, tratando de controlarse.

- Vamos… -todos salieron corriendo hacía Hogsmeade.

_Los días se quedan en nada  
Recuerdos de nuestro amor  
Le doy pena a tu fantasma  
Y consuela mi dolor _

- Aly… No se yo como va a salir esto…

- Todo va a salir bien… bueno, a fin de cuentas… el hechizo aquél habrá advertido a estos¿no?

- Eso espero… pero mira James… no nos dio la alerta… quizá no le dio tiempo a darla…

- No lo sé…

- Todo va a salir bien… Confía en mí –le susurró, si apartar la mirada de Malfoy, quien, al igual que el resto, había sacado su varita.

- Sabes que confío en ti, pequeña…

- ¡_Crucio_! –gritó Malfoy, con toda la rabia que tenía por la jugada de Alyra del otro día.

La chica cayó fulminada al suelo, sin gritar, hecha un ovillo. Sirius contraatacó al chico, para que el hechizo dejase de funcionar sobre la muchacha.

_Ahora recuerdo tus ojos  
Clavados en mi canción  
Y mi canción me recuerda  
A tu fantasma mi amor._

-¡_Impedimenta_! –gritó James, desde lejos, haciendo que Rebecca cayese al suelo y su varita saliese volando.

La pelea había comenzado…

* * *

Bueno, decidme que os ha parecido… se que no ha sido gran cosa, pero tampoco está mal¿no?

En el próximo capitulo habrá sangre… quien sabe si consigo hacer feliz a Eli :p

Dejad Reviews… solo tenéis que dar al **_Go!_**


	7. No necesito que tú me cuides

Hola a todo el mundo (los que dejáis reviews, y los que no…) ¿Qué tal estos días sin mí? Siento mucho no escribir más de continuo… Pero no hay tiempo… Mira que yo lo intento, ¿eh? Pero nada… Bueno, que espero que os guste este capitulo… Y nada más, solo agradeceros los reviews y ya… ¡Muchos besos!

**Eli:** Oh, Gran Maestra Jedi… Sabias están siendo tus enseñanzas… jajaja. Bueno. Lo de Sirius y Aly… pues ya lo irás viendo de la que va transcurriendo el capitulo… o quizá más adelante… quien sabe… Muajajajajaja… y, coño, no te impacientes, que lo que tenga que llegar… llegará… De lo de Remus… El calentón se le pasará a Jane, pero no en este capítulo… Y comprende a Lily, tía, es precavida… (para mí que ha visto que James es mucho hombre para ella y va a acabar pidiendo ayuda XD Ya, ya, ya me cayo…) Y Snape… bueno, tanto como fiera en la cama… no sé… ¡pregúntaselo a él! ¡Y no te metas con las hermanitas Lupin, ¡¡que son las amas! Sí, eres la única que aclama sexo… dios, con gente así donde va a acabar el mundo (en bacanal…) Sobre Sirius: va a haber una gran sorpresa acerca de él… pero esa me la reservo ;) Y no podemos matar a Lucius… Que da mucho juego… jajaja, es cierto… ya verás lo que tengo pensado para él (¿o te crees que no habrá venganza?) Habrá que buscar un buen clímax para las escenas subiditas de tono, ¿no? Jajaja. Bueno, ya hablaremos, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Cris: **Joder, entre Eli y tú me estás poniendo en un serio dilema… ¿sufre Severus o sufre Sirius? Dios… Al final acabaré por mandaros a la mierda a vosotras… (Sabéis que eso nunca ;p) Y lo de Remus, pillar pillará, pero siempre gusta dejar a alguien con la miel en los labios, y, bueno, Remus es el más propenso a ello (pobesito mío :() Muchos besos y que te guste el capítulo.

**Rakel:** Joder, pero, ¿de verdad que a nadie le gusta Malfoy padre? Con esa tendencia al sado que tiene… no sé… hay a quien le gusta Snape, hay a quien le pone Dumbledore (no diré el nombre por guardar la integridad de esa persona) pero, joder, creo que es menos raro Malfoy… Por cierto… aquí hay un serio problema… tenemos la liga anti-snape y la liga pro-snape… yo lo siento, pero snape no tiene la culpa de que James esté muerto, y se cargó al viejo… Estoy con Eli y Cris… Lo de la felicidad de Remus, no preocuparse que llegará… Me repito más que el ajo, nenas… jejeje… Quizá Sirius te decepcione en estas escenas de acción… pero ya habrá más duelos para que pueda lucirse ;) Muchos besos, guapísima…

**Iraty: **Recupérate pronto… bueno, aunque ya sé que estas bien (y solamente por lo que tardo en publicar, sería lo más lógico, jajaja… Sé que quizá sean un poco breves, pero, por el momento, mi vida está siendo un tanto caótica, y no tengo tiempo para nada, ni escribir, ni leer, ni nada… Pero intentaré escribir algo más largo… Se hará lo que se pueda ;) Muchos besos.

**Mako-Chan: **¡Nena! ¡A la puta fuera ya, hombre! Jajaja, que buena frase para sacarla en el fic… jejeje, voy a empezar a meter paridas míticas de los sábados… ¿quién las tiene todas recogidas? Jajaja, que la mayoría van a ser de Car o mía, fijo… pero como ahora no puedo beber… ¡aaaaah! Le dejo el monopolio a Car (que Ana no cuenta… jejeje) Venga, perra, a ver si me lees más a menudo… que te voy a regalar un portátil para que aproveches las clases de Rosita Casado XD Muchos besos, ¡¡peque!

**Synn: **Bueno, la sangre no es tan mala, ¿no? No sé, tenemos unos cuantos litros de más encima, nunca viene mal perder un poquito… vale, mi vena vampiresa salió a relucir… jejeje. Me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Publicidad:**

Dame una oportunidad- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2291106 / 1 / (de Cris)

Mi primera vez- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2410704 / 1 / (de Cris)

This love- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / (de Eli y Ana)

Es algo personal- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2424634 / 1 / (de Eli)

Merodeadores, esto es la guerra- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2208059 / 1 / (de Iraty)

Una última oportunidad- http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2601052 / 1 / (de Cris)

**Capítulo 6**

**No necesito que tú me cuides**

Los rayos chocaban entre sí, deshaciéndose en chispas de colores. Sirius había caído desplomado junto a Alyra, quien acababa de tumbar a Malfoy. Snape se giró hacia ella, que estaba de rodillas con un brazo rodeándose la cintura por el dolor. De pronto, James cayó, después de un conjuro de Snape para lanzarlo por el aire, contra la chica, tirándola de lado.

- Vaya, vaya… Habéis caído uno a uno… -dijo Snape, tanteando a uno y otro con la varita.

Tenía razón. No muy lejos del cuerpo de Sirius estaba Lily, con una herida bastante fea en la cabeza y Powder encima de ella. Remus estaba tumbado boca-abajo y se notaba en sus brazos inútiles esfuerzos par levantarse. Jane acaba de salir despedida por un hechizo de Kings, quien se encaró a Kirsten. Los Slytherin no estaban mucho mejor, junto a Malfoy había dos hombres de su edad, o al menos eso parecí, que habían aparecido en mitad del duelo junto con tres mujeres que también estaban inconscientes en el suelo, una cerca de Remus y las otras dos al lado de Kirsten.

- Bien, bien… ¿quién de los dos me ha puteado más…? –se preguntaba en voz alta.

James apenas se movía y respiraba con dificultad, mientras que Alyra trataba de ponerse den pie.

- Suelta la varita Ward… ¡Expeliarmus!

La chica salió disparada unos metros a lo alto y cayó, perdiendo su varita por el camino. Snape estaba muy nervioso y Alyra comenzó a plantearse el hecho de que podía haber una mirada que la asustase más que la de Malfoy.

Se oyó un grito y un golpe seco.

- Suelta la varita, Snape –dijo Kirsten, con voz amenazante, interponiéndose entre los dos chicos y Snape.

- No te metas, Kirs…

- ¿Qué no me meta? El tío que, hasta hace un par de horas, era mi novio está dispuesto a cargarse a mi mejor amiga… ¿todavía pretendes que no me meta?

James alzó levemente la varita, pero Snape se dio cuenta y lanzó un rayo morado que golpeó al muchacho en el pecho, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¿Qué cojones haces? –Kirs no quería atacarle, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! –lanzó Alyra a Kirsten.

La chica se puso en pie con la varita de James en la mano. Invocó la suya y, una vez que la tuvo en la mano, devolvió a James la suya, aunque este no pudiera saberlo.

- Muy bien, Snape, vamos a arreglar nuestras pequeñas diferencias… y no quiero que Kirs esté en medio.

Comenzaron a batirse, saltando de vez en cuando algún cuerpo de los que estaban en el suelo. De pronto, Snape perdió los papeles.

- ¡¡¡SECTUM-SEMPRA!-bramó

Tres cortes aparecieron en la piel de Alyra, la cual cayó al suelo con incontrolables convulsiones. Estaba tan débil que el hechizo que lanzó a Kirsten desapareció.

- ¿Qué la has hecho?

- Yo… -dijo el chico, visiblemente asustado- nunca creí que funcionara…

- ¡Páralo!

Alrededor de la morena comenzó a formarse un gran charco de sangre. Snape comenzó a recitar un hechizo en lo que parecía Latín.

Las heridas de Aly comenzaron a dejar de sangrar, pero ella estaba muy blanca, sin apenas pulso.

Un sonoro 'Plin' los sobresaltó.

Casi todo el profesorado de Hogwarts estaba allí, pues habían sido alarmados que algunos alumnos estaban manteniendo un duelo en el pueblo, por la dueña de las Tres Escobas.

- Necesito que todos los alumnos sean trasladados a la enfermería del colegio. El resto… mándenlos a San Mungo y especifiquen que ha sido una lucha contra adolescentes…

En pocos minutos, la señora Pomfrey y un par de profesores con conocimientos de curación se encargaban de los muchachos.

Pronto, muchos estaban recuperados. Sólo James y Alyra permanecían inconscientes y, según habían oído a Dumbledore Remus y Jane, Malfoy también.

El director impuso severos castigos sobre todos, así como descontó 50 puntos por alumno, algo que a los Gryffindor les pareció injusto, ya que los Slytherin habían contado con personas que no eran estudiantes.

En menos de una semana, James despertó para alegría de todos sus amigos, y de los seguidores de Quidditch, pues a mediados de enero era el partido Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

Alyra seguía sin despertar. Sus padres no habían ido al colegio, alegando que si su hija estaba así, algo habría hecho.

Las chicas pasaban mucho tiempo en la enfermería, sentadas sin hablar. Ninguna estaba bien, pero la que peor lo llevaba era Kirs, que no sabía por que, pero se sentía increíblemente culpable.

James y Remus solían ir bastante por allí, a hacer compañía a las chicas, pero no tanto como Sirius.

oooo 

La Señora Pomfrey llamó a McGonnagall a su despacho.

- El joven Black pasa horas aquí… Le echo a las 10 y cuando hago ronda a media noche ya esta aquí de nuevo… -dijo, mirando al muchacho, que miraba fijamente a Alyra.

- Lo sé, Poppy… pero no puedo hacer nada… Al menos no se salta las clases, aunque está ausente… Es lo que ocurre cuando alguien se enamora…

- ¿Hablan de mí? –dijo en un tono muy jovial el director, entrando en el despacho de la enfermera.

- No… -rió tontamente la señora Pomfrey- Hablábamos de Black –dijo señalándolo con la cabeza.

- ¿No hay novedades en el estado de la señorita Ward? –dijo, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

- Bueno… está exactamente igual que ayer pero con algo más de color en la piel… Está recuperando sangre muy rápidamente, y eso es buena señal… Aunque esa herida del brazo no consigue cicatrizar.

- Me han avisado de San Mungo que Malfoy recibirá el alta mañana. He pedido al ministerio su cese, pero me temo que no me han hecho mucho caso…

- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo han despedido?

- No, me temo que no… No hay pruebas que lo inculpen, su varita desapareció misteriosamente…

- Pero hay testigos.

- Lo sé, Minerva –cortó a la profesora, el director- pero son testigos que solo vieron rayos de colores, por lo que no pueden diferenciarlo entre atacante o defensor… y si tratamos de denunciarlo… lo más seguro es que acaben tratando de expulsar a los alumnos de Gryffindor…

Los tres guardaron silencio, recapacitando sobre los pros y contras. El timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó.

- Si me disculpáis… Tengo clase con los alumnos de quinto –dijo McGonnagall saliendo de la enfermería y convirtiéndose en gato.

- Poppy –dijo el director cuando la profesora hubo desaparecido- me gustaría, eh… debatir ciertos asuntos en mis despacho, si no te importa…

Los dos salieron, riendo estúpidamente, con un paso algo acelerado, dejando con cara de asombro a Sirius, quien se despidió de Alyra, no muy seguro de si la oía, para no faltar a clase.

oooo 

- Estoy preocupada por Sirius… - le dijo Lily a James mientras paseaban por el castillo.

Tras el baile se habían unido bastante. Parecía que el chico se conformaba con tenerla cerca y poder estar así con ella, charlando.

- Yo también… No come casi nada y no duerme, al menos no en la habitación… tiene unas ojeras muy marcadas y se ha descuidado… Desde luego no es el chulo creído y preocupado por su imagen que era mi amigo. McGonnagall me acaba de decir que lo había visto en la enfermería y que ella también está preocupada.

- Deberías hablar con él.

- Lo he intentado, Lils –habían llegado a la Torre de Astronomía, donde se sentaron a ver atardecer- solo me repitió unas mil veces que ella se lo había dicho y había mentido… que nada había salido bien…

- Bueno, ya no sé que pensar… los dos estaban muy arreglados, habían salido, claramente, de la casa de los gritos… y lo más increíble es sencillamente que estaban juntos…

- Lily… hay algo del Gran Sirius Black que tu no sabes…

oooo 

- Aly… Buff… Como no se despierte pronto, me va a dar algo… y el pobre sirius va a pasarlo muy mal… -dijo Jane, que jugaba a los naipes muggles con Remus y Kirsten.

- Sí, realmente ya esta mal… No aparece por la habitación y esta mañana sólo desayunó dos tostadas…

- Joder… y normalmente se mete ocho, más las gachas y el beacon… sin contar con los huevos…

- Lo hemos pillado, Kirs…Por cierto… ¿hablaste con Snape?

- Ese cabrón y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar…

- Ok, ok, no te mosquees… -se apresuró a cortar Remus.

- Cambiando de tema… Acabo de ver a Pomfrey con Dumbledore, digamos que muy amigables, yendo hacia el despacho del director… -comentó Jane, que no hacia mucho que se había reunido con los otros dos.

- Buff… no se que voy a hacer la próxima vez que estos la líen –les chicas fruncieron ligeramente el ceño, cosa que el muchacho ignoró descaradamente- no voy a poder entrar ahí como si nada…

- ¬¬… Ahora es cuando nos lo explicas…

- ¿No os conté que casi pillo a Dumbledore y McGonnagall en pleno tema?

- ¿Ella también? –dijo con afán cotilla, Jane- Esto huele a trío…

- ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Mala imagen mental! ¡Muy mala imagen mental! –gritaba la rubia mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos- Esto es demasiada tortura psicológica… ¿Os imagináis que mal royo si hay descendencia? Que mal rollo para las generaciones futuras…

oooo 

- ¿Cuándo tienes planeado despertarte? –dijo Sirius, malhumorado al cuerpo inconsciente de Alyra- porque tengo a muchas chicas esperándome y… y no me gusta dejar una cita a medias… Soy patético, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sé si puedes escucharme y yo aquí, rajando como un imbécil, tratando de darte celos… Todo el mundo me dice que vas a despertar pronto, pero no les creo… Si vas a despertar pronto, ¿por qué no te despiertas ya? Aly, te necesito… Necesito que alguien me pegue cuando está de mala hostia… Quiero que vuelvas a discutir con tus padres y vengas llorando donde estoy yo porque crees que puedo comprenderte… Y lo cierto es que lo hago… Deberías seguir mi ejemplo y largarte de casa… Sí, no hace falta que me lo digas –dijo sarcásticamente- no soy precisamente la persona a la que se debería imitar, pero, ¿qué más da? Despierta… Joder… esto es inútil y no tengo ni tabaco ni nada… dejé de hacer el gilipollas fumando por ti, ¿lo sabías? Que vas a saberlo… te necesito… despierta pronto, por favor… Creo que necesito dormir un poco… Me voy a la habitación… Me traje la capa de James, no creo que le importe demasiado… ¡Ah! Si puedes oir algo, procura no escuchar cuando entren McGonnagall, Pomfrey y Dumbledore auí, por que temo que acabe en un trío y… a quien vamos a engañar, da más morbo la enfermería que es un lugar público que el despacho de Dumbledore… Duerme bien, pequeña…

oooo 

- Buenos días, Sirius –dijo James, algo sorprendido de ver a su amigo en la cama.

- ¿Mmmmh? –dijo el chico abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Que buenos días –Remus se sentó en la cama de su amigo- ¿a que hora has llegado anoche?

- Tarde…

- Eso lo sabemos… ¿estuviste en la enfermería?

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues… -James miró a Remus- Las doce y media…

- Voy a ver a Aly… -dijo, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al baño.

- Sí, estoy seguro que la hará mucha ilusión…

- No te pases… Sé que va a despertar pronto…

- Y tan pronto –le cortó Remus- despertó anoche, a las 3…

Sirius desapareció dentro del baño y a los cinco minutos salió con el pelo empapado y completamente vestido. Se calzó unas playeras lo más deprisa que pudo y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

oooo 

- No quiero verle –dijo Alyra, con voz aún débil, tapándose con las sábanas.

- No seas infantil… él ha sido el que más tiempo ha pasado aquí…

- Saltándose unas 20 normas, Jane…

- Joder, Lily, que la cuestión es ayudar a Aly… -dijo Kirs a la pelirroja.

- No, le fallé… no entiendo por qué ha estado viniendo, pero ya puede darse media vuelta…

- ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo la voz de Sirius desde el otro lado de la cortina.

- No.

- Dice Aly, que por supuesto… Nosotras ya nos íbamos…

Kirsten se la había jugado, pero ya pensaría en otro momento como vengarse, por que, en ese momento, Alyra tenía delante a Sirius, quien no podía esconder una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿puedo abrazarte? –preguntó, temeroso de que la chica le pegase.

- Por supuesto…

Sirius se acercó a ella y, con mucho cuidado, la rodeó con sus brazos. Notaba algo extraño en su interior, deseos de llorar, pero no por tristeza, ni por felicidad… No estaba seguro de por que.

Alyra sentía los brazos de Sirius rodeándola firmemente y se sentía plena, sabía que había algo raro en lo que sentía por aquél chico, pero no estaba muy segura.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué? –dijo el chico, sorprendido, separándose de la chica, miándola con curiosidad- ¿qué es lo que sientes?

- Puff… demasiadas cosas… Pero me refería a que siento haberte mentido con lo del duelo, está claro que confiaste en mí y mira como acabamos… si no llegan a venir los chicos… no se que hubiera ocurrido…

- No seas estúpida… Te mentiría si te dijera que cuando vi que nos despertabas comencé a reprochártelo… incluso esta misma noche te lo estuve reprochando, pero ahora… no creo que debas pedirme perdón… Si alguien debería pedir perdón, ese soy yo, por no cuidarte…

- No necesito que tú me cuides, Black –dijo, frunciendo el ceño y subiendo levemente la voz.

- Quizá sí… empiezo a dudar sobre esas notas en defensa de las artes oscuras… -dijo, sonriendo darse cuenta que podía volver a discutir con ella.

- Permíteme recordarte que tú caíste antes que…

La chica no pudo terminar por que Sirius se había adelantado y la estaba besando, beso que correspondió.

- ¿Sabes que, Aly? –dijo el chico al separarse- creo que estoy enamorándome de ti…

- Yo…

- No quiero que digas nada –y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, Alyra no dudó ni un segundo.

oooo 

- ¿Cómo les ha podido costar tanto? –murmuró Kirs.

- Nada… sólo unos seis años… Yo creo que la primera vez que Aly le dio una patada en la entrepierna ya se enamoraron –dijo Remus.

- Sí, bueno, pero ¿sabes lo que eso significa, James? –dijo Lily mirando al chico.

- Eh… que el Gran Sirius Black ha desaparecido… ¿puede ser?

- ¬¬ ese Gran Sirius existió en algún momento –dijo Jane, sarcástica.

- Cállate… James… Ni tú ni yo vamos a seguir oyendo a estos dos despotricar de que si sale con no se quién que si sale con no sé que otro…

- Por fin podré estar quince minutos solo en el cuarto, sin Sirius dándome la chapa…

- Y que bajemos a la sala común y nos arrastren a un lado aparte para cuchichear…

- ¿Sirius te llevaba a un lado aparte? –preguntó Remus, interesado.

- SOMOS LIBRES –gritaron los dos al tiempo, abrazándose.

En ese momento, la cortina se abrió. La cara de Aly y Sirius era de incredulidad, mirando a sus amigos abrazándose y a los otros tres, sentados en el suelo, comiendo ranas de chocolate que había llevado Remus.

- Pillamos la indirecta…

- ¿Qué indirecta? –dijo Jane, mirando sin entender a su amiga- creo que ha ido muy directa…

- Por cierto… -dijo Alyra, observando como entraban en el despacho de la enfermera Dumbledore y Pomfrey- Creo que hay algo que debéis contarme…


	8. Sin explicación

**¡Hola! Espero que estéis todas bien (si lo lee algún chico, por favor, que de señales de vida) Yo ahora mismo estoy un poco jodida por que la primera nota que me han dado de un examen que cuenta para nota ha sido un 3'5 en historia y me ha jodido bastante… Pero aparte de eso, estoy muy feliz de dedicarle este capitulo, en especial, por que sabéis que va para todas, a Eli (Oh, mi gran maestra Jedi)**

**Vamos a contestar por orden a los reviews. ¡Muchos besos y mil gracias!**

**_Cris:_** Me alegro que te gustara el dibujo :o) Bueno, Snape no va a salir mucho en este capítulo… pero ya tendrá su protagonismo… Que me quedan muchas ideas perversas en la mente, muajajajajaja.

_**Synn**:_ Malfoy vuelve… Ya se verá como. Me alegro que te guste el fic. Muchos besos.

_**Minss** **Diggory** **Krum**: _Bienvenida. Muchas gracias por leer el fic :oD Me alegro muchísimo que te guste y me ha hecho mucha ilusión que dejaras más reviews en otros capítulos y no solo en el último. Si quieres agregarme al Messenger, mi dirección es ¡Espero que te siga gustando! No he podido leer, bueno, ni empezar ningún fic nuevo, pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga un segundo, por lo menos empezaré con los tuyos.

_**Gema**:_ ¡No encuentro ningún fic escrito por ningún chico! Es preocupante… Tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda ;oP si encuentras alguno… ¡Avísame! Por cierto, lo de Kirs y Snape… Quien sabe lo que ocurrirán, el futuro se dibuja borroso… jejeje, ya se irá viendo que pasará. ¡Ah! Y me parece importante tu opinión, así que, cualquier idea que se te ocurra, déjala, que la tendré en cuenta.

_**Iraty**:_ Jajaja, no lo mates a ostias, que eso deja marcas XD Y lo de Dumbly… es un hombre "joven" todavía está sexualmente activo (mala imagen mental, mala imagen mental!) jajaja. Creo que intentare que sean alrededor de 25 capítulos como mucho, vamos, 6º y 7º, según como vaya la gente… que por el momento parece que bien ;oP. Sigue con tu fic, ¡guapísima!

**_Eli:_** Bueno, en respuesta a un review tan esquemático, que mejor que un capitulo dedicado ;oP. Pues nada, oh, maestra, que aquí vas a ver de que me sirven tus enseñanzas ;op, muajajajajaja. Y se que me vas a querer matar cuando veas lo que ocurre al final. Sé que me acabas de pedir un review amplio, pero acaba de entrar mi madre en la habitación para decirme que si no estoy estudiando, que me despida por una temporada del pc, y eso me iba a doler mucho (sobre todo el pensar en pasar todo lo que tengo a sucio de golpe) y si me pilla con esto… pues no quiero tener bronca, además, con esta explicación estoy rellenando un poquito más tu parte. Pues nada. Que me alegro que te gustara el dibujo de las hermanas Lupin y que espero que cuando termine el de Ann, Lily y Eli, te guste también. Un besazo.

**No pongo hoy direcciones, porque quiero publicar y no tengo mucho tiempo, que tengo a mi madre merodeando por aquí, y esto se supone que son mis apuntes de la conquista Islámica en la Península… Así que nada, que este fic va dedicado a mi maestra **_Eli_** y que hay una mención a una amiga, Car… María, si lees, eso, ¡¡recuerda esos grandes momentos en el rinconín Asturiano!**

**Capítulo 7**

**Sin explicación**

Si diciembre fue frío, enero fue aún peor. Las actividades al aire libre, como era el quidditch, se suspendieron, así como las clases en el exterior.

- ¿Cómo pretendes aprobar los EXTASIS si apenas tienes clases?- gritaba lily cuando apareció el tercer anuncio en la corchera de la sala común.

- Pues… queda un año aún… Pero, sin cuidado da las criaturas mágicas, herbología y astronomía estoy metiendo horas en el resto, aunque sigo necesitando conejillos de indias para defensa y encantamientos…

- A mí no me mires- dijo tajantemente Jane, al ver la mirada de Alyra fija en ella- solo tengo libre astronomía… Y bastante tengo ya con Runas…

- Si hubierais hecho lo mismo que nosotros… -dijo James, sentándose junto a Alyra.

- ¿coger las mismas asignaturas todas? –Dijo Kirsten despectivamente- no vamos a estudiar todas lo mismo.

- Ilumínanos –dijo Sirius, sentándose junto a la pelirroja, y cogiéndola un pergamino con apuntes de pociones.

- Pues eso, que nosotras sabemos lo que vamos a hacer en un futuro no muy lejano –matizó la rubia.

- Nosotros también sabemos lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Remus, quien permanecía de pie, tras el sofá en el que estaba sentada Jane.

- Todos acabaremos como importantes cargos en el ministerio.

- Bueno, acordaros de mí cuando acabe de cajera en el Lupa…

- ¬¬

- ¿Qué pasa? No estoy muy segura que lo de sanadora tenga mucha salida…

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé… -dijo Aly, mirando el suelo- no creo que con toda esta guerra haya mucho sitio para novatos…

- Más bien al contrario… -dijo James, abrazándola- No te preocupes por lo que te ha dicho tu padre…

- ¿Tu padre? –dijo Lily sin entender.

- Bueno, no os lo he contado… Solo lo sabía James…

_Flash Back_

- Señorita Ward –dijo la profesora McGonnagall entrando en la biblioteca.

- Sí, profesora…

- El director desea que vaya a su despacho.

La morena frunció el ceño. No había hecho nada malo, al menos que ella recordara.

Recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas y salió en dirección al despacho del director, guiada por la profesora. Se detuvieron al llegar frente a una escultura de piedra.

- Grajeas de menta –dijo la profesora, haciendo que aparecieran unas escaleras en caracol que se movían.

- Suba usted, la están esperando.

Alyra quería saber quienes la estaban esperando. Eso no la gustaba nada, la olía a encerrona, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

- Pase, por favor.

La voz del director sonó más seria que de costumbre. La puerta se abrió y Alyra pensó que iba a desmayarse allí mismo. Frente a la mesa del director estaba su padre, de pie tras una silla, en la cual estaba sentada su madre, y en otra silla, junto a la de su madre, estaba su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Esa no es manera de hablar, jovencita –dijo su madre, con severidad.

- Señorita Ward, sus padres desean hablar con usted… Les dejaré hablar con tranquilidad- parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia lo de tener que estar mucho tiempo con aquella gente.

- No, Albus, quédese. Me gustaría que quedase como testigo –dijo el Señor Ward.

- No quiero hablar con vosotros…

- Vas a quedarte y vas a escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte… Eres la vergüenza de esta familia… peleándote con los honorables Slytherins… ¡Hechizaste al joven Malfoy!

- ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Vosotros desearías que me casara con un Malfoy…

- Sí… Pequeña…

- No, madre, no soy tu pequeña…

- Eso es cierto, solo hay que mirarte –comenzó su hermano- vistes con esas ropas anchas… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste algo de ropa femenina?

- La última vez que me vestí "femenina" –dijo la chica visiblemente enfadada- fue cuando asalté tu armario.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a tu hermano? –dijo su padre dándola una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡¡No toleraré este tipo de comportamiento en mi escuela! No tengo más remedio que pedirles que se marchen…

- Bien, nos vamos… Pero recuerda esto, Alyra Ward… Mientras yo viva, y escucha bien, mientras yo, tu padre, viva, no trabajarás ni conseguirás nada.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Vaya, sabía que tu padre era un cabrón… pero que tu hermano fuera así…

- Son todos iguales, cortados por el mismo patrón… -dijo Alyra, con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

- Eso no tiene que desanimarte… -dijo Kirsten abrazando a su amiga.

- Voy a subir un momento a la habitación.

La morena se levantó y subió las escaleras. No quería estar con nadie en ese momento. Sabía que al contárselo a James había sido un error, pero en aquel momento había necesitado desahogarse.

Entró en baño y se mojó la cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por aguantar las lágrimas y la temblaba la barbilla.

- ¿Aly?

- Lárgate, Sirius…

La chica salió y se encontró con el muchacho de frente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero en sus ojos se veía comprensión.

- Se lo que es tener una familia así…

- Tú tuviste la opción de huir…

- Tú también la tienes-dijo el chico, acercándose para abrazarla.

- No es lo mismo tu familia que la mía… A ti, al menos, no quieren que acabes con un Malfoy…

- ¿Malfoy?

- Sí… Lucius y mi hermano son íntimos amigos, y a mis padres les parece una idea maravillosa que yo me casara con Malfoy, tuviéramos hijos y les haríamos felices hasta el fin de sus días… Sólo pensarlo me revuelve el estómago…

- Puedes elegir que hacer, eres libre para ello…

- No lo soy… vaya donde vaya me perseguirán… O crees que es casualidad que Malfoy estuviera aquí… Además de buscar adeptos a ese tal Voldemort…

- Aly… No te preocupes, ¿vale?- Sirius, buscaba los ojos de la chica, que se había dado media vuelta- vamos… mientras esté yo aquí, no se acercará a ti…

- El problema, Sirius, es que ya se acercó una vez, y tu no estabas allí…

- ¿Me estas acusando de no estar? –dijo, con un tono de enfado, el chico.

- No. Sólo digo que no prometas nada que sabes que serás incapaz de cumplir…

- Ya seguiremos esta discusión…

Sirius salió. No quería decir cosas que sabía que después se iba a arrepentir.

En la sala común, Lily, James, Jane, Kirsten y Remus miraban hacia la habitación de las chicas, por donde acababa de desaparecer Sirius.

- Estos dos tienen para rato… -dijo Jane, levantándose- me voy a la biblioteca.

- Te acompaño. Necesito buscar información para la redacción de pociones.

- Todos te estaremos muy agradecidos, Remus –dijo James, sonriendo al muchacho.

- No os voy a dejar copiarla…

- Siempre dices lo mismo –dijo el moreno, sacando la legua.

Remus y Jane salieron de la sala común, dejando a los otros tres. James, miraba a Kirsten, no sabía como sacar el tema.

- Kirs…

- ¿sí? –dijo ella sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

- Dumbledore nos dijo ya los castigos… Pensé que sería más graves, pero bueno…

- Y bien… -dijo mirándolo con la pluma levantada del pergamino.

- Pues… tenemos que organizar todo lo de San Valentín… Que por lo visto va a haber un baile de gala… Supongo que quieren que alejemos la cabeza de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿para eso tanto misterio?

- Bueno…-dijo Lily- Lo tenemos que preparar todos… ¿entiendes?

La pluma se resbaló de sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, donde se rompió la punta.

- Entiendo… Mierda… Tendré que pedir a alguien que me compre una cuando vaya a Hogsmeade.

- No nos han prohibido las salidas…

- Bueno, creo que voy a ir a un lugar tranquilo, donde poder desahogarme tranquila.

La rubia se levantó y salió de la Sala Común, con los dos pedazos rotos de su pluma.

- Bien… Nos hemos quedado solos –dijo James mirando a la chica.

- No empieces…

- Sólo te iba a pedir los apuntes de Historia… Pero si prefieres otra cosa…

- Potter, tienes dos opciones, callarte o acabar esta tarde capado…

- Voy a por un libro de encantamientos, ¿te traigo algo?

- No, espera, que voy yo también ahora a por el de pociones…

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a las estanterías correspondientes.

Después de veinte minutos buscando un libro, Jane lo localizó. Cuando fue a cogerlo, alguien la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Estás demasiado vulnerable aquí sola… ¿no crees?

- Vaya, Lupin, no sabía que contigo fuera a correr peligro –dijo divertida, sentándose en una mesa, cercana a la estantería.

Remus se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión. Ella se dejaba besar, al tiempo que le correspondía. Era tarde y no había nadie ya en la biblioteca.

La mano de Remus pasaba lentamente del cuello de la chica a su escote, mientras que ella, sin atreverse a pedirse en voz alta, le pedía que bajase más. Ella le besaba el cuello y subía, acariciándole con la lengua, hasta su oreja, donde jugueteaba con el lóbulo.

La otra mano de Remus soltó, bajo el escotado jersey, el sujetador de la chica, quien no pudo reprimir un suspiro de placer. Tras eso, se situó en la rodilla de la pierna de ella.

Remus acariciaba el pecho de la chica, mientras subía lentamente por el interior de la pierna y, al llegar a la ingle, retrocedía de nuevo.

Todas las luces de la biblioteca se apagaron de pronto. Eso indicaba que la Señora Pince había salido y cerrado. Tenían todo el lugar para ellos solos.

Remus acarició la entrepierna de la chica, quien gimió.

Jane le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a besar todo el pecho del chico, hasta que él la tumbó sobre la mesa y comenzó a moverse sobre ella, haciendo que su miembro rozase su cuerpo.

Remus la quitó el jersey y la camiseta, pero no quiso mover el sujetador ya suelto. Bajó sus labios hasta el ombligo para volver a subir y quitarla finalmente el sujetador. Lentamente, la soltó los vaqueros y se los quitó.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna menguante que entraba por la ventana. La chica se incorporó, hasta quedar sentada sobre Remus, que estaba de rodillas y lo besó apasionadamente. Le desabrochó el pantalón y se apartó para quitárselo.

Remus comenzaba a notarse muy excitado y tumbó a la chica. No tardaron en estar completamente desnudos.

- ¿estás segura? –susurró Remus, quien sabía que Jane era virgen.

- Completamente… ¿tú?

Como respuesta, Remus penetró suavemente a la chica, que no pudo evitar una leve mueca de dolor. Con la segunda penetración, esa cara cambió a placer. Remus la besó y siguió penetrándola, cada vez más rápido. Jane rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del muchacho, para que fuera más cómodo. Ambos habían comenzado a sudar. Sus gemidos resonaban por todo el lugar, apagándose al llegar a la zona prohibida.

Por un segundo ambos se miraron y, entendiéndose a la perfección, se corrieron juntos, llegando al orgasmo.

Remus, penetró un par de vece más, pero esta vez con suavidad, antes de salir de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Nunca he estado mejor –dijo la chica, besándole- Te quiero.

- Hace un par de horas que cerraron la biblioteca…

- Bueno, James, no te pongas severo, mira que sonrisa tan absurda traen los dos –bromeó Alyra- que recuerdos…

- Sí…

Los dos comenzaron a reírse. Lily hizo una mueca de enfado y Sirius los miró con odio.

- Voy a dar una vuelta –dijo el joven Black.

- ¿Te importa si voy contigo?

- ¿Evans saltándose la normas? –dijo burlonamente Kirsten.

- Ya ves –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo seguida del chico.

- ¿Qué mosca les ha picado?

- ¿Estás bien, Sirius?

- Cómo no lo iba a estar…-dijo sarcásticamente.

- James me contó que eres virgen…

- Bocazas –murmuró.

- Entonces es verdad… Pero si todas esas chicas…

- Yo las dejo que hablen… Otra cosa distinta es que sea cierto…

- Yo también soy virgen… -dijo la pelirroja, girándose, mirando el bosque prohibido desde la ventana que tenían al lado.

- Lo sé…

- No creo que haya nada de malo en ello… Pienso que Aly y James corrieron demasiado…

- Cada cual tiene su momento… No sé… Cada cual hace las cosas cuando le parece…-dijo, apoyándose en la pared, junto a la chica.

- En eso tienes razón.

Los dos se abrazaron. Estaba bien lo de tener a alguien cerca con quien poder contar.

- Quizá deberíamos volver –dijo el moreno, como si hubiera tomado una decisión de pronto.

- Sí, es tarde y mañana hay partido.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo partido de Quidditch, en el que se enfrentarán Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor.

Todo el colegio estaba reunido en el estadio de Quidditch. A Alyra no la gustaba mucho y Kirsten lo odiaba, pero, desde que Jane había entrado en el equipo, no se perdían ni un solo partido, incluso debían admitir que estaba empezando a gustarlas.

El partido comenzó. Extrañamente, Ravenclaw estaba jugando bastante sucio, lo cual no iba muy acorde con su técnica habitual.

- Me está poniendo mucho Prewett… Ese tío sabe jugar al quidditch…

- Vale Kirs, estoy delante…

- Remus, tu céntrate en Jane, y déjanos a los chicos a nosotras, ¿entendido?

El partido se estaba poniendo muy interesante, ya que iban empatados a 90. De pronto, un Ravenclaw bloqueó a Jane, quien estuvo a punto de caer a de la escoba.

- ¡¡A la puta fuera ya, hombre! ¡Va por ti, Car!-gritó Lily, indignada.

- ô.O ¿Lily? –dijo simplemente Alyra.

- Déjame en paz… -dijo la pelirroja riéndose de sí misma.

- Jane, ¡Cuidado! –gritó Sirius, pero ya era demasiado tarde, McKinnon se había cruzado frente a ella.

La chica giró a tiempo la escoba, pero se tambaleó, hasta quedar colgada de una mano. Era consciente de que si se soltaba, no lo contaba. Se balanceó con fuerza hasta que alcanzó a colgarse con los dos brazos. James fue a acercarse.

- ¡Lárgate Potter! –le gritó- ¡Necesitamos ganar este partido!

Con un último esfuerzo se elevó a pulso hasta sentarse en la escoba y continuar con el partido. Sirius había tirado el penalti y había marcado, dando fe de su sangre fría en los momentos más delicados.

- Menos mal que ganamos –decía Jane a Remus, cuando acabó la fiesta de celebración.

- Suerte que sigues de una pieza…

- No fue para tanto… -dijo la chica besándolo- pero bueno… ¿Tienes idea de que quería Kirsten de Prewett? Porque cuando salí del vestuario los vi hablando… y estaban un tanto acarameladitos…

- He oído cosas que ningún tío debería oír a lo largo de todos estos años… lo de ir al quidditch con vosotras es lo mismo que ir con cuatro chicas sedientas de sexo…

- ¿Y que hay de malo? –dijo bromeando la castaña.

- ¡Dame al menos una explicación lógica! –se oyó gritar desde fuera de la sala común.

- Olvídalo, Aly, fue un error todo lo que te dije…

- Qué pasa… ¿Ya te cansaste de mí?

Alyra y Sirius entraron en la Sala. Ambos estaban muy acalorados y parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo discutiendo.

- Sabes, no eres más que una niñata que trata de sobresalir del resto haciéndose la modosita…

- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? – la voz de Alyra había cambiado. Ahora era suave y temblaba ligeramente- Entonces veo que me equivoqué, Black…

- ¿En que te equivocaste? –dijo sin dejar de gritar.

- Creí que realmente entendías como me sentía y no era más que una farsa… y ahora me dejas sin darme ninguna explicación… No eres el Sirius Black del que estoy enamorada.

Sin decir más subió hasta su cuarto, dejando a un Sirius sin palabras y a Remus y Jane sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- ¿Cuánto lleva allí arriba? –preguntó Lily, nada más oir la historia.

- Una hora… Cuando entré, estaba en la ducha y había revuelto el baúl completamente.

De pronto, Alyra bajó las escaleras.

- Sí, quizá debemos preocuparnos… -dijo James al verla bajar.

Iba vestida de negro, como siempre que vestía con ropa muggle, pero no era su estilo de ropa ancha, si no que llevaba una camiseta de tirante muy ajustada y con bastante escote, unos pantalones ajustados y botas de tacón. En la mano una camiseta de manga larga de red.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta, no necesito a Black para nada… -dijo recogiéndose el pelo con un palo de madera.

- ¿No crees que vas un poco provocativa? –dijo James, temiendo la reacción.

- ¿Tu crees? Entonces perfecto… Voy a vengarme de alguien y después a ver si me encuentro con Josh… Luego os cuento…

Salió dando un saltito de la sala común.

- ¿Ha dicho vengarse? –dijo Lily, aún perpleja.

- ¿Dónde ha ido Alyra? Necesito hablar con ella.

Sirius estaba más bien demacrado, llevaba una hora llorando en su habitación. Se había puesto su camiseta más vieja, regalo de Alyra por su 11º cumpleaños, y unos vaqueros y unas playeras muy desgastados.

- Ha ido muy arreglada a vengarse y a por Josh, hace unos cinco segundos... –dijo Jane, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Vengarse? –se preguntó Sirius- Mierda

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Que ha ido a por Malfoy.

**_Dejad comentarios, solo hay que dar a Go_**


	9. ¿Y esta noche qué?

_Sorry por no dejaros contestación a los reviews… pero no es mi mejor día y esta semana estoy de exámenes de evaluación y si no, no iba a poder publicar… de todos modos, muchas gracias a:_

Cris

Gema

Synn

Iraty

Eli

Miss Diggory Krum

y muy especialmente, a Mara (un besazo guapisima!)

_… ahí os dejo el capítulo…_

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Y esta noche qué?**

- Veo que estás atendiendo a razones, Ward…

- Por supuesto, Malfoy… Voy a cumplir el sueño de toda adolescente: reunirme contigo fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts para…

- Echar el mejor polvo de toda tu existencia…

- Caparte a base de hechizos… ¿No creerías en serio que me iba a acostar contigo? –dijo riéndose la chica- ahora es cuando le quitas la diversión a todo diciendo que no has traído varita…

- ¿Me estas retando a un duelo?

- ¿uno? O dos… o los duelos que hagan falta hasta que limpies el suelo con tu lengua…

- En tres días, aquí mismo… Ven sola…

- Ven armado…

La chica dio media vuelta y entró en el bosque prohibido. Allí había una parte del muro de los terrenos que era más baja y estaba menos protegida que el resto. Saltó y nada más caer en el suelo se encontró de frente con alguien.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo? –dijo el chico con voz enfadada.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa que es lo que hago, Black?

- Desde que eres mi ex…

- Me volviste a decepcionar… -dijo, mirándole desafiante- creí que me ibas a decir que desde que era tu "amiga"… bueno, o al menos eso me dijiste para dejarme…

- Hay demasiadas cosas…

- ¿Sí? Tampoco tú sabes todo sobre mí y yo no encontraba ningún problema…

- No es lo mismo…

- ¿A no? No sabes nada de mí y ya estás convencido de que lo tuyo es peor… -paró, suspiró y le miró fijamente- olvídame…

- No puedo… Si supiera que iba a poder no estaría aquí… Hace qué… ¿una hora que lo hemos dejado?

- Has dejado…

- Eso da lo mismo…

- No, no da lo mismo… Yo te quiero…

- ¿Puedes repetir eso?

- No.

- Es la primera vez que me lo dices…

- y la última vez que lo vas a oír…

- Yo también te quiero…

- Que me olvides… No quiero saber nada de ti…

Tenues rayos de luna se filtraron entre las nubes, reflejándose sobre la nieve. Ambos estaban a muy poca distancia. Sirius sabía que ella no iba a creer que él era virgen y, algo dentro de sí le decía que la dejara, pero por otro lado creía que era una gilipollez.

Alyra no quería acercarse demasiado. Sabía de sobra lo que iba a ocurrir y él… ¡él la acababa de dejar! Todavía no entendía por qué el estaba allí… Pero, en cierto modo, el saber que se preocupaba por ella, la hacía sentirse bien.

- Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo.

- ¿Por qué has venido? –dijo él en un susurro, con ella casi acurrucada en su pecho.

- Tenía que hacerlo… Él se rió de mí… intentó… intentó… -no, no iba a llorar delante de él.

- ¿Qué intentó?

- Nada… da igual… me voy a cobrar mi venganza… eso es todo…

Se separó de él y comenzó a andar por el sendero ya hecho en la nieve. Un agudo grito distrajo a los dos muchachos.

- ¡Joder, Lily! Que solo es una puta araña…

- ¿Solo una? –dijo James saltando de detrás de un arbusto, con varias arañas por el pelo.

- O quizá me equivoque y sean más… -dijo Kirsten, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, y rectificando su comentario.

Lily salió del mismo lugar que los otros dos, agitando frenéticamente su pelo con las manos y lanzando arañas, al tiempo que daba grititos.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí vosotros?

- Lo mismito que Sirius… Pero, nosotras, somos tus amigas…

- ¡Y yo tengo el mismo derecho como ex que Sirius! Además de que también soy tu amigo… ¿no? –dijo James, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de niño enfadado.

- ¬¬… ¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?

- Nos lo ha dicho Josh… No dijo que le habías dicho que tenías un asuntillo pendiente y que tenías que ir al bosque… y aquí, Black, que aunque lo parece, no es tonto, dio la pista de venir aquí… -dijo Kirsten.

- ¿Y tú como sabías que iba a estar aquí…?

- Pues por que te conozco…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron rápidos y Alyra no había dicho nada de la conversación con Malfoy. Realmente tenía miedo de que Sirius la hubiera oído e intentara frenarla, pero, por otro lado, espera que lo hubiera hecho… por que entonces sabía que la seguiría y en caso de peligro tendría un apoyo… Pero no, eso debía hacerlo sola.

Se vistió. Vaqueros y un jersey. La capa de abrigo la iba a sobrar, pero no quería morir de hipotermia en mitad del camino.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Duérmete, Lils… Voy a las cocinas…

- Está bien… -la pelirroja se giró y se durmió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡ALY! –se despertó gritando Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kirsten, que se había despertado, junto con Lily.

- He tenido una pesadilla… -dijo la castaña, llevándose las manos a la cara y tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su mente- ¿dónde está Aly?

- Se fue a las cocinas hace dos horas… -dijo Lily, mirando su reloj.

- ¿Y no ha regresado aún?

- ¿Estás segura de que iba a la cocina?

- Bueno, iba vestida, así que… quizá tenía una cita…

- ¿A media noche? –dudó Kirsten.

- Voy a despertar a los merodeadores… Hay que ir a buscarla… Yo no me creo que lo de Malfoy hubiera acabado el otro día –les dio Jane, mientras se vestía y salía por la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bueno, Ward, parece que no seré yo quien limpie el suelo con la lengua…

- Eso lo veremos…

Llevaban más de una hora lanzándose hechizos. Malfoy y Alyra estaban en el bosque prohibido, en un claro, donde difícilmente podrían ser encontrados. Malfoy llevaba ventaja. Alyra sangraba por el labio y tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo.

- Al menos viniste solo…

- Que tú no puedas verlos, no quiere decir que esté solo…

De detrás de algunos árboles salieron varios dementores. Aly comprendió entonces por qué sus fuerzas se habían visto menguadas desde que llegó a aquél lugar.

- No sabes jugar limpio…

- Eso le quitaría la gracia, Ward… Además, no fue idea mía… Tu hermano es un chico de recursos…

Alyra no tenía especial estima a su hermano, pero sentía una punzada en el pecho que la hacía sentirse traicionada. Estaba claro que ese verano no podía ir a su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- James, despierta… -dijo Jane, golpeándolo en un brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Aly ha desaparecido…

- Sirius no está… -dijo Remus, terminando de vestirse y visiblemente preocupado.

- Ya habrán hecho las paces…

- Comprueba en el mapa, por favor.

Jane estaba realmente mal. Estaba muy pálida y las manos la temblaban. James se levantó, abrió el baúl y revolvió sus cosas.

- No está –dijo mirando a Remus.

El castaño se levantó y se dirigió a la cama de Sirius.

- El mapa está aquí… y está funcionando…

- Alyra no aparece por ningún lado… y Sirius… Sirius se dirige al bosque prohibido.

Los tres salieron corriendo y nada más llegar a la sala común, se lo contaron al resto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alyra estaba tumbada boca arriba en el suelo. Malfoy se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Bueno, debería darte la vuelta, para terminar con esto… hasta que lamas el suelo… pero yo tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo… y lo sabes…

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó el cuello. Alyra estaba petrificada por un encantamiento. En ese momento estaba rogando por que Sirius la hubiera detenido, que hubiera estado en la Sala Común, que hubieran discutido…

- Quítate de encima suyo, Malfoy…

- Vaya, vaya… el joven Black… -dijo Malfoy, mirando fijamente a los ojos del muchacho, pero sin apartarse de Alyra- ¿tú también te la quieres tirar?

- Quítate de encima suyo… -repitió Sirius, sin que su voz cambiase lo más mínimo.

- ¿qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago¿Volverás a repetir tus patéticos intentos de la maldición Cruciatus?

Lentamente, el hechizo de Alyra se iba pasando, y pudo observar como el rostro del muchacho hacía un gesto bien conocido para ella, que demostraba que eso le había golpeado en su orgullo.

- Quítate de encima… no sabes lo que he estado haciendo durante este curso…

- Dumbledore tiene un sensor de maldiciones en su despacho…

- ¿Quién te dice que no ha sido el propio Dumbledore el que me ha estado ayudando?

Por un momento, Malfoy dudó y se puso en pie.

- Aquí me tienes… hagamos la prueba- Malfoy puso los brazos en cruz, dispuesto a recibir el hechizo, estando convencido de que no le haría más que cosquillas.

- No te voy a atacar si no te defiendes…

Comenzaron a luchar. Los hechizos iban siendo cada vez más fuertes hasta que Sirius lanzó su maldición a Malfoy, quien cayó al suelo, haciendo espasmos de dolor. Alyra puso incorporarse, la maldición había desaparecido por completo. Miró a Sirius y sintió miedo. En su cara se dibujaba el placer que sentía dañando de esa manera a Malfoy.

- Sirius… -dijo acercándose a él, pero parecía poseído y no contestaba- ¡Sirius¡Para¡Por favor, para!

- No sabes lo que este hijo de puta me ha hecho pasar…

- No, no lo sé, pero así no conseguirás nada… -Alyra tiraba de su brazo, tratando de moverlo, pero resultaba imposible- ¡Sirius, por favor!

El muchacho la miró y la empujó con fuerza, de tal manera que la tiró al suelo. Harta de lo inútil de la situación, decidió placarle. Consiguió tirarlo al suelo, librando a Malfoy.

- No estoy de parte de ese cabrón, pero es demasiado fácil torturarlo así.

- No te acerques…- dijo de pronto Sirius, levantándose, viendo como Malfoy empuñaba la varita.

- Es cierto que has practicado… pero tanto odio… -dijo jadeando.

- Lárgate, mamón, y déjanos en paz…

- Tendréis noticias mías… -dijo como amenaza antes de desaparecerse.

- espero que no-dijo Alyra, en un murmuro y alejándose de Sirius, caminando hacia el muro para saltarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No intenté pararte por que creí que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para no venir…

- Era una cuenta pendiente mía… pero me interesa más saber por que has intervenido… todo estaba perfectamente…

- Pero… vale, no voy a discutir… pero piensa que no eres la única con cuentas pendientes con Malfoy…

- Está bien, cada uno que guarde sus secretos –se acercó y lo besó. Ni ella misma entendía por que lo estaba haciendo, pero sentía que necesitaba ese beso.

- ¿Y esto?

- Lo necesitaba…

- ¿Y esta noche qué?

- Esta noche nada… pero mañana… puede que te confiese algún secreto…

Comenzaron a subir hacia el castillo. A mitad de camino se encontraron con todos sus amigos, muy acalorados por la carrera que se habían dado, y algo decepcionados al ver que los otros dos no tenían intención de contar que había ocurrido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

San Valentín se acercaba y el director llamó a todos los implicados en la pelea de Navidad.

- Teniendo en cuenta el número de implicados y sus tendencias personales, he decidido que sean los Slytherin quienes se encarguen de decorar todo el colegio sin magia…

- ¡Estupendo! –dijo, dando un pequeño salto en su asiento Rebecca- tengo unas ideas geniales…

Mya puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de asco, pensando en la cantidad de corazoncitos rosas voladores que tendría que colocar por todos lados…

- … y los Gryffindor serán los encargados de preparar un pequeño baile, con lo que quieran, una actuación creo que sería lo más adecuado.

- Sin chorradas de disfraces… -murmuró Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Espero que os haya gustado… ¡mil besazos para todo el mundo!_**


	10. San Valentín I

Hola...

Siento mucho no contestar a los reviews, pero estoy griposa y no tengo muchas ganas de estar mucho tiempo delante del pc, pero ya iba siendo hora de que publicara... Brevemente: No sale Snape, creo... y si sale, es muy brevemente... Es la primera parte de san valentin, lo que viene a decir que hay una segunda... jejejej

bueno, espero que os guste.

besucos!

* * *

El nerviosismo recorría las salas comunes de todo el colegio. Para el baile de San Valentín era preciso llevar pareja y vestir de gala.

- No sé aún porqué hicimos caso a Dumbledore con lo de las parejas… -se quejó Kirsten.

- Porque si no lo hacíamos, lo más seguro es que nos hubiera mandado cualquier otra locura –le contestó Alyra, quien tampoco estaba nada contenta con lo de llevar pareja.

- Y en cuanto a la ropa… De gala muggle o mágica… eso va a parecer carnavales…

- No exageres, Lils… sólo habrá gente con túnica y gente con vestidos… y cuando las chicas que lleven túnica vean los trajes muggles, se hechizarán para llevar también uno…

- En fin… Jane, tú debes ser la única que está optimista con el baile… -se quejó de nuevo Kirsten.

Las cuatros chicas estaban repasando las actuaciones para el baile. Habían conseguido que se realizara una especie de exhibición entre las cuatro casas, sin olvidar con que, al ser un castigo, tanto ellas como los merodeadores, debían actuar aparte.

- Bien… Vengo de hablar con las Slytherin del baile -dijo Remus, sentándose junto a Jane- dicen que no están dispuestas a bailar las primeras… No ha habido manera de convencerlas.

- Entonces salen las segundas… Por que supongo que querrán salir las últimas y esas somos nosotras…

- Cierto… -dijo Remus, contestando a Alyra- ¿Cómo sabías que querrían ser las últimas?

- Por que así ves los fallos de las demás y te relajas…

- O te pones histérica porque no han cometido ni un solo fallo… -añadió Kirsten.

Siguieron hablando sobre el baile que debían realizar y todo lo que tenían preparado hasta que, una hora más tarde, llegaron James y Sirius.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Jane, después de que los chicos se sentaran y permanecieran en silencio.

- Joder… -dijo Sirius, fatigado- déjame… respirar un… segundo…

- Ravenclaw… no… quiere ir… los últimos…

- Vale, James… La pregunta no era si querían ser los últimos…

- No les importa ir los primeros…

- Entonces, Hufflepuff… si no hay ninguna pega… que va a ser que no –dijo Alyra, mirando, medio rogando, a Sirius- serán las terceras…

- En efecto… no hay problemas…

- ¿Porqué estáis tan ahogados? –preguntó Lily a James, que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Chicas sin pareja…

Las cuatro chicas alzaron las cejas, mientras Remus no pudo contener la risa.

- ¿Cuándo podréis tener un baile tranquilo?-dijo el chico.

- Cuando tengamos una novia formal… -respondió Sirius, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- Y entonces… ¿Cuándo lo podrá tener ella? –preguntó Kirsten, sabiendo como solían acabar los bailes las parejas de los merodeadores: arañazos, tirones de pelo, bebidas que caen por encima…

- Quedan cuatro días para el baile y aún no tengo pareja… -se quejó Alyra, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de James (haceos la imagen, ella esta sentada en el suelo y él en el sofá, a su lado, ella echa la cabeza hacia un lado y la apoya)

- Lo que me recuerda… Lils… ¿tienes ya pareja? –dijo el moreno, como si nada.

- Eh… no, James… ¿Vas a proponerme que vaya contigo al baile?

- Pues no creo que fuera a estar tan mal… sabes que soy capaz de darte conversación… y lo que tu quieras…

Aly le golpeó en la pierna, con lo que el chico se quejó y la miró enfadado.

- Ibas muy bien, pero la estabas cagando…

- ¿Tú no ibas a ir con Josh, Aly? –preguntó Kirsten.

- Que va… Le mandé a la mierda… Es demasiado creído… incluso más que estos dos…

- Cómo será entonces… -murmuró Jane, que, hasta un segundo antes había estado en su mundo compartido con Remus.

- Calla la boca a tu novia o se la callo yo… -dijo Sirius, mirando a la castaña con odio contenido, mientras el resto se reían.

- Y tú que… -dijo Lily, mirando a Sirius.

- Yo… con una Ravenclaw muy maja…

- Ô.o

- Que pasa… es una chica normalita con la que voy como amigos…

- Joder… me deprimí… hasta el idiota este tiene pareja… -suspiró- me voy de busca y captura…

- ¿Te acompaño? –dijo Kirsten mientras pasaba la hoja de una revista.

- Tu ya tienes pareja, perra… Que vas con Robert Anderson… Voy a ver que encuentro…

- Si ves a Malfoy, haznos un favor y tíratelo ya, para que deja de tocarnos los huevos… -dijo James, a quien no le hacía mucha gracia que se fuera sola.

- De sobra sabes que lo haré, pero creo que Dumbledore le ha prohibido la entrada en el colegio… En fin… estoy convencida de que habrá algún Hufflepuff sin pareja…

La morena salió, rumbo a la zona donde los estudiantes solían estar cuando se pasaba el toque de queda.

- Voy a vigilarla de cerca… sin que se de cuenta de mi presencia… -dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

- Mala idea, ya voy yo, en cuanto se le acerque un tío vas a matarlo… y eso no estaría bonito…-dijo Jane, cogiendo la capa de su novio y poniéndose sobre los hombros.

- Ten cuidado… No me gusta que salgas a estas horas… -dijo Remus, cogiéndole la mano y mirándole con cara de perro abandonado.

- Sabes que lo tendré… -la muchacha se arrodilló y lo besó.

De pronto, un cojín surcó el aire hasta dar en la cara a la pareja. Los dos se giraron, con cara de muy pocos amigos hacia el lugar de procedencia del cojín: Sirius.

- Joder, es que cuando os ponéis en plan parejita feliz, tocáis los huevos un rato largo…

- Si tú fueras más listo, también estarías así…

La chica se marchó y el resto, poco a poco se fueron a la cama. Por los pasillos el frío era insoportable.

- Mucho has tardado… -dijo Aly al ver llegar a Jane.

- Bueno, digamos que el mamón de tu no-novio es… es eso, un mamón…

- Centrémonos… Necesito pareja y tenemos que llevar los trajes a la habitación.

- Bien, si te interesa, Ronald Mathews no tiene pareja… y los trajes van en cinco segundos… Así que venga, te acompaño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Vamos a ver… Tranquilicémonos… -decía Lily, sentada en la cama.

- Lils, son las nueve de la mañana y no tenemos clase… ¿Qué coño haces despierta? –se quejó Kirsten, desde la cama.

- Y esta noche es el baile y deberíamos preparar todo…

- El ensayo general no es hasta las seis… -dijo Jane. Ellas habían reservado el comedor para su ensayo a las 6.

- Bueno, pero, no sé… quizá Lily tenga razón… aunque vosotras lo vais a hacer genial, pero yo, que tengo dos pies izquierdos… pues la liaré, y con la del grupo se nota mucho, con la de la casa no tanto… Voy a haceros quedar mal y todo el colegio se reirá de mí y encima está lo otro… que fue una puñalada trapera por vuestra parte…

Alyra estaba sentada en su cama, con las rodillas contra el pecho. Estaba balanceándose adelante y atrás, con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado.

- ¿Estás bien? –dijo Jane, acercándose a ella junto a las otras.

- No, creo que voy a bajar a la cocina a por una tila o una sobredosis de calmantes-dijo vistiéndose.

- Ni hablar, tú te vienes ahora mismo con nosotras a Hogsmeade a que te de un poco el aire y en las tres escobas te tomas algo un poco fuerte, que te va a venir mejor que una tila –dijo Lily, comenzando a vestirse y lanzando una mirada amenazadora a las otras dos para que la imitaran.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Qué tal si bajamos a comer? –dijo Remus, mirando el reloj- es la una ya…

Sirius se desperezó y entró en el baño. James seguía metido en la cama, igual que Remus. La noche anterior había sido la última fase de sus transformaciones, ya que el día anterior había habido luna llena.

- Preferiría que te transformaras los tres días. Por que aguantarte dando vueltas y haciendo ruiditos raros… -dijo James, levantándose y aporreando la puerta- ¡Sirius! El resto de personas también queremos ducharnos…

Media hora más tarde, los tres chicos estaban camino de las cocinas. A Sirius se le notaba bastante nervioso. Remus se burlaba de él, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que normalmente el que se ponía nervioso era el castaño.

Al entrar se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. Alyra estaba sentada, sola, tomando una infusión, con las otras tres chicas a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius, abrazando a Alyra , algo asustado por la palidez de su cara.

- Histeria… miedo al ridículo…

- Dios… Son demasiado iguales… -murmuró James, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tras conseguir relajar a Alyra, todos se fueron a vestir, pues primero era la cena y después las actuaciones. El nerviosismo se palpaba allá donde fueras del colegio.

La Gala comenzaba a las nueve y, desde las ocho y media, todas las personas buscaban su pareja, en sus salas comunes o en la entrada del comedor.

James y Remus estaban esperando a que bajaran las chicas, y Sirius se había ido a buscar a su pareja. Los tres iban de traje negro con camisa blanca y pajarita negra.

La primera en bajar fue Jane. Llevaba una falda de raso blanca, hasta los pies y con una gran abertura en el lado derecho que dejaba ver toda su pierna cuando andaba. Arriba llevaba un top también blanco, de cuello alto, sin mangas y que dejaba todo su vientre al aire. El pelo castaño lo llevaba alisado y recogido en un elaborado moño, con algo de purpurina, sin recargarlo demasiado. No iba muy maquillada.

Tras ella bajó Lily. Llevaba un vestido largo verde, de escote barco. Era largo y en la parte más baja tenía ligeras ondulaciones, con una greca dorada. No era tan provocativo como el de Jane, pero la espalda dejaba un generoso escote. En el pelo, se había marcado más el rizo que de costumbre y dejaba que cayera sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Apresurada, y con sus zapatos de tacón en la mano, bajó Kirsten. Lleva un vestido largo color azul claro, con solo el tirante derecho. De la cadera hacia arriba era muy ajustado. El final de la falda estaba decorado por pequeñas piedrecillas brillantes, que daban distintas tonalidades de azul. El pelo rubio lo tenía recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones rizados que caían sobre su cara y sobre el hombro derecho.

- ¡Llego tarde! –decía, medio ahogada, tratando de atarse uno de los zapatos, mientras James le ataba el otro.

- Ya está… Venga, corre…

La chica salió corriendo dirección al comedor. Los dos chicos, instintivamente, dirigieron su mirada hacia las escaleras.

- No viene a cenar… -dijo Lily, agarrando el brazo de James y llevándolo hacia el comedor- Ronald Mathews la ha mandado una lechuza diciéndola que no iba a ir con ella.

- Quizá debería subir a hablar con ella… -dijo James, parando en seco.

- Se ha metido en la ducha… Dice que después baja, para las actuaciones y el baile…

- Está bien… -dijo andando de nuevo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Y Alyra? –preguntó Sirius, al ver a sus amigos sin ella.

- Mathews la ha dejado plantada –informó Jane.

- Será cabrón… -dijo mirando hacia todos lados con la esperanza de verlo y poder matarlo.

- Relájate, campeón –dijo Jane, abrazándolo- lo de darle la paliza corre a cuenta de Lily, Kirs y mía…

- Amanda… -dijo el moreno mirando a su pareja. Era una chica normalita, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto, un vestido lila de un tejido muy vaporoso y apenas maquillada- ¿te importa si voy a buscar a Alyra?

- ¿La chica de quien no me dejas de hablar…? Te conozco desde hace cuatro años y se lo que te gusta… sería una autentica zorra si no te dejara irte –le besó en la mejilla, se despidió y se fue hacia un chico de Ravenclaw, que parecí ano tener pareja.

- Es una chica de recursos –dijo Sirius sonriendo- Voy a buscarla. Esto no empieza hasta dentro de media hora…

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

- Bueno… Parece ser que Black se nos ha enamorado… -dijo Jane, todavía tratando de reaccionar.

- Tienes suerte de no tener que aguantarle tanto tiempo como le soportamos el resto…

- ya… -la chica se encogió de hombros y se giró- tengo bastante con Alyra… ¿Entramos?

Los cuatro buscaron una mesa para seis personas, no muy cerca del centro de la pista.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Aly?-dijo el muchacho entrando en la habitación de las chicas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo, saliendo del baño. Estaba en albornoz, con una toalla en el pelo y a medio maquillar.

- Vaya… No estás tan guapa como pensaba verte ahí abajo, pero tampoco estás tan mal… Si sólo vas a las actuaciones¿Por qué coño te maquillas ya?

- Por que todo va por un hechizo de McGonnagall que… es demasiado largo de explicar, la cosa es que nos cambia la ropa y nos desmaquilla para después aparecer como estábamos al principio.

- Ô.o

- Cosas de McGonnagall

- Bueno… Que realmente me da lo mismo, pero te doy veinte minutos para estar espléndida ahí abajo.

- No voy a bajar a cenar…

- Sí que vas a bajar…

- No voy a bajar sin pareja… Me sentiría ridícula…

- Yo tampoco tengo pareja…

- ¿Y Amanda?

- Digamos que cuando la expliqué lo que ocurría, lo entendió perfectamente…

- No voy a bajar…

- Está bien… Creí que eras distinta la resto de chicas, que no quieren aparecer en el baile por que no tienen pareja… No sé… Acabas de decepcionarme, Aly.

Dicho esto, se giró y se marchó, dejando a Alyra totalmente perpleja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿cómo fue? –preguntó Lily, cuando llegó Sirius.

- Dentro de quince minutos lo comprobaremos…

Los chicos conversaron un rato, hasta que, de pronto, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Alyra llevaba un vestid negro, largo y liso, entallado y algo ajustado en el pecho, marcando su bonita figura. Por delante, el escote era caído, con tirantes muy finos. Por detrás era de espalda descubierta, pero con unas cintas negras que lo cruzaban. Llevaba el pelo liso y suelto. Bajo la fina capa de maquillajes se veía como se había ruborizado al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Rápidamente localizó a sus amigos y se sentó.

- Estás increíble –murmuró Sirius, que se sentaba a su izquierda.

- Gracias… Pero voy a matarte… Eres como un añadido a mi conciencia.

- Nunca había sido el añadido de la conciencia de nadie… -dijo el chico, mirando sonriente a James, quien negaba con la cabeza.

La cena comenzó y todo transcurría con tranquilidad. Cuando las actuaciones estaban a punto de comenzar, los implicados salieron del gran comedor para ir a cuartos anexos que les servían de vestuarios.

- En fin… Ya no hay vuelta atrás, supongo –dijo Kirsten mirando su ropa.

- No, no la hay… -comentó Jane- Esperemos que todo salga bien…

* * *

y se que es muy corto, pero os prometo que intentare compensarlo...

dejadme algun rr!


	11. San Valentín II

¡Hola, hola¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que muy bien y que estéis vagueando por mí… que tengo que recuperar un examen de historia y estoy madrugando para estudiar… pero bueno, en casa se tienen que haber olvidado de mi cara por que el resto del día no aparezco por aquí ;p Bueno, hoy sí, voy a contestar a los Reviews, muy brevemente, pero contestar… Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé… ya era hora, pero es que he tenido una época un poco mala, y ahora que está todo "estabilizado" puedo escribir con más frecuencia y tranquilidad.

**Cris: **Me alegro que te haya gustado… En este capitulo tampoco sale severus… no me odies… ya le dedicare un capitulo a el algún dia :p Pues nada… que a cuidarse en salud, Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo!

**Iraty: **Cuando te me cambies a Scry, no voy a saber contestarte, jejeje. Bueno, pues si, tu razonamiento es absolutamente lógico, y no solo eso, si no también verdadero (viva la forma de expresarse de Sto. Tomás… que mira que no era retorcido el tío ni nada…) Aquí te va la segunda parte… es un poquito aburrida por las actuaciones, pero da pie a la siguiente… jejeje, espero que te guste! Mil besos!

**SamanthaBlack33: **Primero¡¡muchas gracias por leerlo! Segundo: me alegro que te guste Tercero: mi ley es la vagancia… ¿Si te pongo Samantha es suficiente? Si te molesta m'avisas¿ok? Pues nada, aquí tienes otro capitulo, a ver si te gusta… ¡Muchos besos!

**Eli: **No se si contestarte despues de lo de This Love… pero en fin… se contestara… que m'alegro que hayas regresado! Y que m'alegra que te alegre lo de las parejas… Lo de dumbly… jejeje, eso ya lo tengo escrito, pero va en la siguiente… En el capitulo siguiente se vera con quien fue dumbly, jejejeje… Muchos besos, wapisima!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Publicidad:**

**Eli-**This love- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /

**Cris-**Dame una oportunidad- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2291106 / 1 /

**Cris-** Mi primera vez- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2410704 / 1 /

**Eli-**Es algo personal- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2424634 / 1 /

**Iraty-**Merodeadores, esto es la guerra- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2208059 / 1 /

**Cris-**Una última oportunidad- http : www. fanfiction . net / s / 2601052 / 1 /

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque igual se hace un poco pesado con todas las actuaciones…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo 10**

**San Valentín II**

El telón de color azul y cobre se abrió lentamente. Un grupo de unas doce chicas de la casa de Ravenclaw estaban en posición, colocadas en dos filas de seis personas. Llevaban piratas vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. En los pies playeras All Stars, de distintos colores (/que monas las niñas de funky ;p ¡Muakis para ellas!) Una música comenzó a sonar (Yeah, de Usher… es funky, para el instituto hice yo ese baile) y la primera fila comenzó a moverse, chascando los dedos al tiempo que doblaban levemente las rodillas, al empezar la letra de la canción, las chicas dieron 4 pasos hacia delante, y al terminar, una movimiento con las piernas para quedarse estáticas. En ese momento, las seis chicas de la otra fila, repitieron los mismos movimientos. El baile se basaba principalmente en eso, en repetir los movimientos de las primeras, aunque en alguna ocasión actuaban todas al tiempo.

- Nuestro baile es mil veces más original –comentó una Gryffindor, de tercer curso, que participaba en el baile de la casa.

- Sí, pero son muy buenas… Marcan muy bien los movimientos –comentó Kirsten, mirando a las chicas desde un lado de la cortina.

Cuando acabaron el baile, saludaron y se retiraron. Para evitar conflictos, entre cortinas se habían dividido cuatro zonas, una para cada casa. El telón negro cayó sobre el escenario, transformándose, poco a poco en verde y plateado.

Quince chicas estaban dispersadas por el escenario. Llevaban minifaldas verdes, con un top muy corto plateado. Iban demasiados provocativas.

- ¿No llevan una ropa muy…?

- ¿Corta, Aly?

- Sí, eso…

- Bueno –respondió Lily- no pusimos topes de cantidad de tela¿no? –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Dejadme pasar –decía Jane, quien sacaba bastante altura a la mayor parte de las chicas que estaban allí- ¿Por qué no se apuntó nadie de séptimo? Quiero ver que ocurre cuando den algún giro…

- ¿Jane?

- Bueno, quiero reírme un rato de ellas¡A ver donde coño se te va la mente, Kirs!

Al comenzar la música, las chicas comenzaron a girar la cadera al tiempo que giraban ellas (la música es Sámbame… no se de quien es, por que me han dicho que está bien para bailar, que yo de eso no entiendo…)

- Mira, ahí tienes tú misterio… -dijo Aly, cuando, de pronto, todas mostraron un culotte negro con el escudo de Slytherin en el culo (ando escasa de imaginación…)

- Por favor… ¿Cómo han caído tan bajo? –dijo Lily, girándose.

Las Slytherin seguían bailando, ajenas a los comentarios de sus competidoras. Aunque realmente fuera una exhibición, la gente lo había tomado como un concurso, como siempre que se enfrentaban las cuatro casas.

A terminar su baile, saludaron y cayó de nuevo el telón negro, que se fue tiñendo de negro y amarillo. Al abrirse, en el escenario había ocho chicas, con pantalones blancos y camisetas amarillas.

- Han reunido a muy pocas… Lo que no entiendo es por que no se ha apuntado ningún chico… -dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Eso les quitaría virilidad…

- Joder, Aly… Pero, aun así…

- No te molestes en tratar de saberlo, no merece la pena… La mente de un adolescente es muy retorcida…

La música empezó a sonar (Bye, bye, bye… de N'Sync, pedídmela si la queréis). Estaban divididas en varias filas y en principio, cada vez se movía una. El baile estaba muy bien trabajado. Se movían marcando los movimientos y no cometían ningún error.

- ¿Os acordáis de que esta mañana estaba nerviosa? –comentó Aly.

- No me jodas, Aly, por favor…

- No, sólo que ahora estoy histérica…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o

- Espero que Aly esté bien –comentó Sirius, viendo bailar a las Hufflepuff.

- Pues, por los aspavientos que nos está haciendo Lily… Diría que va a darla un ataque de histeria –dijo Remus, señalando a la pelirroja con la barbilla.

Lily había asomado la cabeza a través de la cortina y levantó los pulgares.

- Nada… -dijo James, levantando también el pulgar- todo va bien…

El telón negro volvió a caer y lentamente se tiñó de rojo y dorado. Cuando se levantó, Quince chicas estaban colocadas en forma de triángulo. En la parte delantera, sólo había una, que destacaba por su brillante melena pelirroja. A sus lados, Jane y Kirsten. Alyra estaba al fondo, en el lado izquierdo.

Todas llevaban pantalones vaqueros de campana, y arriba una camiseta roja, del mismo tono pero distinta forma cada una.

La música comenzó a sonar (Can't fight the moonlight… de la b.s.o. de el bar coyote), todas las chicas movieron las caderas al mismo tiempo. Llevaban una sincronización perfecta. Al terminar, todas se fueron formando. Lily se puso de rodillas y, tras ella o a su lado, se fueron colocando el resto de las chicas hasta que la música terminó.

Se levantaron y saludaron. El telón negro volvió a caer y las chicas aparecieron de nuevo vestidas de gala.

Poco a poco, todas las chicas descendieron a las mesas, bajo una lluvia de aplausos. Las Slytherins se daban más aires de los que debían, mientras que otras, como Alyra o Kirsten, buscaban un lugar donde esconderse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bien –dijo el director, levantándose y creando silencio en la sala- con motivo de un castigo, un grupo de jóvenes han sido… "invitados" a realizar una serie de actuaciones… Ellos lo han preparado todo, y yo, realmente sé muy poco sobre ello… Espero que nos sorprendan.

Dumbledore se volvió a sentar. Sirius se levantó. Sin que nadie se fijara en ello –gracias a un hechizo de atención- apareció vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada. Tenía en la mano un micro. Mientras cantaba, se dirigía hacia el escenario, donde había aparecido una escalinata roja, con los bordes dorados. Muchas chicas se habían puesto a gritar histéricas.

Esa mujer, me esta matando

Me ha espinado el corazón

- ¿pero que coño le pasa a todas estas tías? –preguntó Alyra, sin apartar la vista del moreno.

- Tú eres quien menos debería hablar… A fin de cuentas eres, según se dice, la única chica de la que Sirius a estado realmente enamorada…

Por mas que trato de olvidarla

Mi alma, no da razón

Cuando terminó, se levantó Remus, también con vaqueros y una camiseta negra, cantando con un micro en la mano. Para ser el más tímido de los merodeadores, se desenvolvía muy bien.

Mi corazón aplastado,

Dolido y abandonado,

A ver, a ver, tú sabes, dime mi amor,

Cuanto amor, y que dolor nos quedó.

Cuando Remus llegó al escenario, chocó la mano con Sirius, y cantaron juntos el estribillo.

Ah, ah, ay, el corazón espinado

Como duele, me duele mamá

Ah, ah, ay, como me duele el amor

James se puso en pie. Vestía igual que los otros. Llevaba su micro, y antes de terminar de levantarse, besó en la mejilla a Lily. Tras esto, se dirigió al escenario cantando.

Cómo duele, cómo duele el corazón

Cuando no es bien entregado,

Pero no olvides, mujer, que algún día dirás,

"Ay, ay, ay, cómo me duele el amor"

Una vez arriba, los tres, con una coreografía ensayada y preparada para que no se notara mucho, cantaron juntos.

Ah, ah, ay, el corazón espinado

Como duele, me duele mamá

Ah, ah, ay, como me duele el amor

Ah, ah, ay, el corazón espinado…

Ah, ah, ay, como me duele el amor…

Sirius hincó una rodilla en el suelo, al borde del escenario:

Como me duele el olvido,

Remus se puso de rodillas, también al borde:

Como duele el corazón,

James se quedó en pie, entre sus dos amigos, pero adelantándose también hasta el borde:

Como me duele estar vivo,

Los otros dos se levantaron y mirando fijamente a las chicas por un instante, antes de cambiar la vista hacia un punto indeterminado de la sala, y siguieron juntos:

Sin tenerte a un lado amor…

Sentándose en el primer escalón (el más bajo) Sirius cantó:

Corazón espinado

Un par de peldaños más arriba, ligeramente más a la derecha, se sentó Remus:

Corazón espinado

James se sentó un poco más a la izquierda de Sirius:

Corazón espinado

Y al mismo tiempo terminaron:

Corazón espinado…

La sala se deshizo en aplausos, al tiempo que los chicos saludaban. De nuevo, un hechizo de atención, atrajo ésta hacia el centro del escenario. En el fondo había caído una tela blanca, y gracias a una luz que había tras ella, se distinguían las siluetas de las cuatro chicas. La voz de Kirsten era la única que sonaba, aunque no se sabía de que lugar, pues todas las chicas se movían.

Kirsten:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

La cortina central derecha se abrió, dejando ver a Lily con un corsé con el escote recto de rayas rojas y negras, una especie de braguitas rojas. El pelo lo tenía rizado y en coleta, echando todo el pelo sobre el hombro derecho. Tenía unas medias oscuras. No llevaba apenas maquillajes, pero tenía los labios de un color rojo que resaltaba la palidez de su piel.

Lily:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Lily:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

De nuevo se comenzaron a escuchar a todas cantando el estribillo, mientras seguían moviendose sugerentemente tras las cortinas.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Kirsten:  
What What, What what

Lily:  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Kirsten:  
yea yea yea yea

La cortina del extremo derecho se abrió, dejando ver a Jane. Ella llevaba un corsé que iba desde algo más abajo del pecho, hasta la cadera, de un color anaranjado-cobrizo, un sujetador con mucho encaje rosa claro y unas braquitas negras, junto a unas medias oscuras de rajas negras verticales.

Jane:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

Todas:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Se abrió la cortina central izquierda y apareció por ella Kirsten. Llevaba un corsé morado, a diferencia del de Lily, este tenía la forma del pecho. Llevaba una especie de braguitas negras de las que salían algo así como unos pantalones de rejilla. Llevaba el pelo recogido en algo así como un moño desecho, de donde la salían tirabuzones.

Kirsten:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

La cortina del extremo izquierdo se abrió, y de allí salió Kirsten. Llevaba un cuerpo muy ceñido azul (un cuerpo es un corsé, pero con tirantes y que cae algo más debajo de la cadera, con una especie de volante) y unas braguitas negras, con un poco de pata, de puntilla, con las que se veía la braguita azul que llevaba debajo. Llevaba medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo.

Alyra:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Jane:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Lily:  
Livin' a grey flannel life  
Alyra:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Se juntaron todas y comenzaron una coreografía muy provocativa.

Todas:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Una voz en off comenzó a nombrar a las chicas, quienes avanzaban hasta el frente del escenrio.

Voz en off:  
Alyra...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Jane... (Lady Marmalade)  
Kirsten...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Lily...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Colocándose en el fondo, en diversas poses, pero todas muy provocativas, terminaron de cantar antes de que se cerrara el telón.

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Todo el mundo (menos los Slytherin, como es de esperar) se pusieron en pie, sobre todo el público masculino.

Detrás del escenario, el ambiente era bastante distinto.

- Aly… ¿Preparada? –preguntó Lily a la chica, arreglándola el pelo con las manos, para darlo más volumen.

- Sí, tranquila –dijo bastante segura- estoy bien…

- Bueno… Vete saliendo.

El escenario estaba vacío y el telón echado. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta negra, sin mangas y con algo de escote y deportivas. Notaba como la temblaban las piernas y esperaba que no la temblara también la voz. Desde el lado opuesto de donde estaban sus amigas, James alzó los pulgares, sonriéndola. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Suspiró.

Hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y Lily, con un movimiento de varita creó la música de la canción. El telón permanecía cerrado. Lentamente se iba abriendo. Alyra tenía la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo. No era lo mismo estar ella sola en el escenario que estar con más gente. El pelo liso la caía sobre la cara.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua

Me encantaría quererte un poco menos

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti.

Pero no puedo, siento que muero

Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.

Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua

Me encantaría robar tu corazón.

Del lado izquierdo del escenario salió Sirius. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, con unos zapatos oscuros y una camiseta negra bastante pegada. Se acercó a ella cantando. Alyra agradeció que la canción fuera algo movida, por que si hubiera sido una balada, con la expresión que tenía el chico en los ojos, lo más seguro es que se habría puesto a llorar.

Sirius se acercó a ella. Quería decirla que la amaba, que no dejaba de pensar en ella, pero no, debía ser fuerte, no flojear en ningún momento. No quería hacerlo mal con ella, y por eso debía ser todo distinto.

Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua

Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas

Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra

Cómo quisiera yo poder vivir sin ti.

Sirius se acercó a Alyra, y comenzaron a cantar juntos. La gente esperaba verles cantar, y se sorprendieron del efecto que producían sus dos voces, ya que se complementaban a la perfección.

Pero no puedo, siento que muero

Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire

Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua

Me encantaría robar tu corazón.

En los espacios entre estrofas Alyra introducía improvisaciones vocales.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire

Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua

Me encantaría robar tu corazón.

Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido

Cómo quisiera guardarte en un cajón

Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido

Me encantaría matar esta canción.

Los dos terminaron de cantar y, mientras caía el telón, los dos se quedaron mirando. Lily estaba ya preparada, al igual que James, entrando en el escenario.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – Los llamó el moreno.

Aly cortó el contacto visual y deseó buena suerte a los chicos. Al encontrarse fuera del contacto visual del chico, suspiró y se dispuso a ver a su amiga.

Con unas solitarias notas de piano, el telón comenzó a abrirse. Lentamente, las luces, conjuradas con la magia, enfocaron al centro del escenario, donde estaba Lily, completamente sola y de espaldas al público. James, quien interpretaba al bailarín argentino, comenzó a andar lentamente hasta ella, que había levantado un brazo y lo señalaba con una rosa.

Lily llevaba un maiot negro, de licra, muy ceñido, que dejaba al descubierto toda la espalda de la muchacha. Atada a la cadera, llevaba una pañoleta negra con una greca dorada muy ancha en el borde, y con innumerables flecos, que la cubría una pierna hasta más abajo de la rodilla, y la otra totalmente descubierta. Debajo de la pañoleta, llevaba unas medias con liguero negras muy finas y rayas más tupidas, para que fuesen más negras. Las ligas eran negras con una gran greca negra. En los pies llevaba sandalias negras y doradas, con mucho tacón, con tira en el tobillo. En la mano izquierda tenía una rosa roja. Lily llevaba alisado el pelo y recogido en un moño con un palito de madera.

James, por su parte, llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos negros de baile también. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca, de hilo y bastante suelta. Al llevarla por dentro del pantalón, dejaba que se soltase en gran parte por la cintura. Encima de la camisa llevaba un chaleco rojo. Lo llevaba suelto, para dar un aire de más chulo. En cada brazo llevaba dos muñequeras de cuero y en uno de ellos tenía un tatuaje, que no era más que una greca negra de gena.

Durante unos segundos, la música se silenció y James tomó la mano de Lily y, al empezar la música de una guitarra, el muchacho besó la mano y continúo con todo el brazo, hasta llegar al cuello, y fue entonces cuando, agarrando a la muchacha por la cintura, la tiró hacia sí violentamente y empezaron a bailar el tango, mientras, al mismo tiempo, James cantaba.

James:

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Cuando la cosa se iba calentado, James agarró a Lily, quien, tras poner una pierna entre las de esté, estiró la de atrás, dejándose caer un poco, y que James la agarrase. El muchacho, tal y como habían ensayado, juntó su boca al cuello de la chica, de forma que estuviese totalmente pegado a ella y colocó una mano la cintura de ella y la otra, sorprendiendo a todos, en el culo. Lily, quien en ese momento estaba de espaldas al público y tenía un brazo pasado alrededor del cuello del chico, se sonrojó notablemente, pero continuó con en baile.

James y Lily continuaron con el baile, mientras que se oía la voz de Sirius interpretar otra melodía.

Sirius:  
His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT´S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!

Lily bailaba sola, siguiendo con los pies el mismo baile que había interpretado hasta el momento, hasta que James gritó "Roxanne" y cogió a la muchacha.

Sirus:  
Why does my heart cry?

James:

Roxanne! (ect.)

Sirius:  
Feelings I can´t fight!  
You´re free to leave me but  
Just don´t deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!

Los dos se separaron y James comenzó a hablar a una Roxanne que lo ignoraba.

James:

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? Me dejaste, me dejaste en un . El alma se me fue. Se me fue hasta la sombra.  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer que no te vendas Roxanne._

De nuevo, James gritó el nombre de Roxanne, que sonó por encima de todo, mientras Lily volvía a bailar sola.

James:  
Roxanne!  
You don´t have to put on that red light!  
You don´t have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne!  
You don't have to put on that red light

Sirius:  
Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!

Entonces, James agarró a Lily por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar el tango de una manera ya no tan apasionada como antes, si no, más bien, un tanto brusca.

Roxanne!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight!  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!

El baile acabó con James agarrando por detrás a Lily, quien estaba echada sobre él, con la rosa en la boca. Ambos estaban muy agitados y, en cuanto se cerró el telón, ella se giró para besarlo con gran pasión.

Al separarse, ambos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción, pero sonrieron y se abrazaron. Fuera había un gran estruendo de aplausos. Salieron todos, se agarraron y saludaron al público.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo y se llenó todo el escenario de humo y una música árabe. Entre el humo se podían distinguir siete figuras. Una de ellas estaba en alto, algo más atrás que el resto. Más abajo, se diferenciaban parejas.

Cuando se disipó el humo, se pudo distinguir arriba, a Alyra, quien estaba de espaldas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, un top negro, muy provocativo y ajustado, con una pequeña tela transparente que la cubría hasta poco más arriba del ombligo, para que no se moviera con el baile, y abajo, una falda también negra, de gasa transparente, pero con un pañuelo que caía en la cadera, fijado con magia para que no se moviera. De la muñeca al codo llevaba una tela, como si fueran muñequeras, de las que surgían unos pañuelos negros que iban atados al top.

Abajo, a la izquierda, estaba Lily, en el centro, frente a la tarima de Alyra, estaba Kirsten, y a la derecha Jane. Las tres llevaban un top palabra de honor con un tirante que iba desde el pecho izquierdo al hombro derecho. Era bastante corto. En los bordes llevaban una greca dorada. La falda estaba compuesta por dos piezas. La de adelante era algo más corta que la de atrás, pues llegaba justo sobre los tobillos, mientras que la de atrás llegaba a ras de suelo. En el pelo liso llevaban una red negra (si queréis haceros una idea más visual, pedidme el dibujo, que es obra mía… el de Alyra también, así que si los queréis, avisadme)

Los chicos llevaban todos unos pantalones rojos. En la parte de arriba nada (¿Quién no pagaría por estar allí?)

Alyra movía las caderas al ritmo de la música, mientras que las chicas tenían los brazos en cruz y movían el pecho.

Alyra se giró y comenzó a cantar.

Oh, you know I have seen

A sky without sun

A man with no nation

Saints, captive in chains

A song with no name

For lack of imagination.

Los chicos hacían los coros, mientras también interpretaban algo así como una danza- se habían negado a bailar como "nenitas mueve ombligos", por lo que la mayor parte del baile se la pasaban detrás de sus parejas (Jane-Sirius, Lily-Remus, Kirsten-James)- las hicas tenían una coreografía ensayada.

Ya he…

And I have seen

Darker than ebony

Ya he…

And now it seems, that I

Without your eyes could never be

Las chicas comenzaron a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, mientras la canción continuaba.

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Travelled all over; the seven oceans

There is nothing that I would'n give

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Los chicos cantaban algo en árabe, mientras las chicas desaparecías por los lados y la tarima comenzaba a bajar. Alyra continuó cantando, pero esta vez, con los chicos junto a ella.

Oh, I have just seen

A woman of means

In rags and begging for pleasure

Crossed a river of salt

Just after a rode

A ship that's sunk in the desert

Ya he…

And I have seen

Darker than ebony

Ya he…

And now it seems, that I

Without your eyes could never be

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Travelled all over; the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Los chicos volvieron a cantar en árabe.

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Alyra se bajó hasta quedar de rodillas, y las chicas entraron, cubriéndola con unos velos blancos, que se fueron enrollando alrededor de la cintura, hasta que, a un tiró de Alyra, se desenrollaron. Con ellos en la mano, Alyra siguió cantando, esta vez con los chicos, en árabe, mientras que los velos se iban convirtiendo en humo.

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Travelled all over; the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Cuando la canción terminó, Alyra estaba de pie en el centro del escenario, con James agarrándola por la cintura desde la derecha y Sirius desde la izquierda, mientras agarraban posesivamente a sus parejas, Remus estaba con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, sujetando a Lily, que estaba echada hacia atrás sobre su pierna.

El público comenzó a aplaudir. Los chicos saludaron y, cuando se cerró el telón, el escenario se esfumó quedando más pista para el baile. Los siete muchachos sonreían.

- Menos mal que ya ha terminado esto… -dijo Alyra, colocándose un tirante.

- Sí… -respiró Kirsten.

Una música muy movida empezó a sonar y Lily arrastró a James a la pista de baile.

- Vaya con estos dos… -dijo Remus, quien agarraba a Jane por la cintura y, como el resto, se había quedado mirando como desaparecía la pareja.

- Yo creo que me voy a buscar a mi pareja… -murmuró Kirsten, poniéndose de puntillas, tratando de localizarlo- no me gustaría que ninguna lagarta se acercara a él.

Cuando la rubia desapareció, Alyra se giró hacia Remus, pero tanto él como Jane habían desaparecido.

- Parece ser que nos han dejado solos… -dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ningún comentario graciosillo? –dijo sorprendida la morena.

- ¿Bailamos?

- Hay mucho tiempo para bailar… Tengo una idea mejor…

Alyra agarró al moreno y se perdieron entre la multitud.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, este capítulo ha sido más largo¿no? Abajo os pongo la lista con las canciones que han salido… Ya sé que las actuaciones y todo eso acaba siendo un poco aburrido, pero bueno, el próximo viene algo más movido.

¡Dejad comentarios dando a Go!

- Yeah, de Usher

- Sámbame

- Bye, bye, bye, de N'Sync

- Can't fight the moonlight, de la b.s.o. de Bar Coyote

- Corazón espinado, de maná con Santana.

- Lady Marmalade, de la b.s.o. de Moulin Rouge

- Vivir sin aire, dúo de Belén Arjona y Fher de maná.

- El tango de Roxanne, de la b.s.o. de Moulin Rouge

- Eyes like yours, de Shakira


	12. De tequila y ataques

¡Hola, hola¿Qué tal todo el mundo? Espero que empezaseis el año bien (lo que es yo si… de echo, fuera de casa XD… ¡Que fiesta!) Y os deseo a todas y todos lo mejor para el 2006 :) ¿qué tal se han portado los reyes magos? Espero que bien, no tengamos que enviar una carta de reclamaciones…

Pues nada… ¿Propósitos para el año nuevo? Ya me contaréis… El mío es escribir más (aparte del fic) y estudiar también más… que en historia no me iba a venir muy mal… jejeje

Bueno, aquí os contesto a los Reviews…

**Samantha**: jejeje, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Las canciones están basadas en los bailes que tuvimos que hacer para gimnasia el año pasado y algunos de los que queríamos hacer pero no hicimos… en fin, que la música yo no la elegí, yo me limitaba a ayudar montando la coreografía y esas cosas… y bailando al fondo para que se me viera :p La canción esa es la UPA Dance… (Información sobre la letra… Review de Eli XD) Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo también. ¡Muchos besos!

**Eli**¡Muy buenas, guapísima! Ejem, ejem… ¿TRES MESES DE ESPERA¿Tú te crees que soy de piedra? (avísame con una semana de antelación, para releerlo un poquito :p) Bueno, lo de los chicos debería haber estado en la mítica versión Eli… pero no había ganas después de escribir todos los bailes, calcular los litros de baba de los otros tres… y alguno más que había entre el público. Y ahora vas a leer (es muy poquito, pero suficiente para que se vea) con quien fue Dumbledore al baile y como acabó su cita… Ya te lo dije por el Messenger, pero de todos modos… ¡Muchas Gracias! Por que no tenía ni idea de la letra (se le llama pereza a abrir el google y mirarlo) y tampoco sabía de quien era (misma razón de antes). A ver que te parece el capítulo… ¡Muchos besos!

**Cris**¡¡¡¡¡Por fin sale Severus! Jejejeje, es una aparición fugaz… pero ya tendrá protagonismo a partir de este capítulo… ya verás, ya… Muajajajajaja! Estoooooooo… que sí, pues que me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y a ver que tal este… ;p ¡Muchos besos!

**Elizabeth** **Mary** **Evans**¡Hola! Bueno, bienvenida… ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar el Review! Espero que también te guste este capítulo. ¡Muchos besos!

**Miss** **Diggory** **Krum**¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, de verdad… Lo de las parejas, no te preocupes… Que todavía pueden variar un poquito ;p Espero que sigas leyendo y ¡suerte con tu propósito! XD ¡Mil besos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Publicidad:**

**Eli-**This love- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /

**Cris-**Dame una oportunidad- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2291106 / 1 /

**Cris-** Mi primera vez- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2410704 / 1 /

**Eli-**Es algo personal- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2424634 / 1 /

**Iraty-**Merodeadores, esto es la guerra- http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 2208059 / 1 /

**Cris-**Una última oportunidad- http : www. fanfiction . net / s / 2601052 / 1 /

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún Review¡que siempre hace ilusión¡¡¡Un montón de besos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 11**

**De Tequila y Ataques**

- Eres un mierda…

- Todavía nos queda otra botella…

Sirius estaba terminando de hacer una pirámide de vasos de chupito.

- ¿has terminado ya?

- ¡Te patinan las pabralas…!

Los dos comenzaron a reírse estúpidamente.

- ¿Cuanto tequila llevamos ya? –dijo Alyra, quitando el vaso que estaba más alto y sirviéndose a Sirius.

- Una botella y media…

- Pues te gano… por que tú no te has tomado dos…

- Nada, nada… sírveme otro vaso para igualarte…

Alyra sirvió otro vaso y cuando se lo iba a pasar a Sirius, McGonnagall puso la mano y se lo tomó de un trago.

- Cerda hipócrita… ¿Sabéis que ha hecho esa zorra? Era mi amor… Él era mi amor… Y esa loba me lo ha quitado…

La profesora desapareció, murmurando. Los chicos se miraron.

- Que nunca te oiga decirme que estoy borracha…

- ¿Salimos fuera? –preguntó Sirius, mirando su vaso vacío.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron a los terrenos. No hacía mucho frío, pero a Alyra, que iba en tirantes, la dio un escalofrío.

- Ten –dijo Sirius quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándose a Alyra, quien, del susto perdió el equilibrio. Comenzó a reírse.

Estaban muy cerca del lago. Cuando, tras diez minutos, alyra consiguió ponerse en pie, se tumbaron cerca del agua, bajo un árbol, y siguieron bebiendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿No te apetece salir un rato a tomar el aire, James? –dijo Lily, con la cara muy roja del sofoco. En la pista había mucha gente y el calor era insoportable.

- Está bien… ¿quieres subir a por una chaqueta o algo?

- Vale… Acompáñame, por favor…

Los dos salieron a la entrada del colegio. De la puerta entraba un viento muy suave, pero frío. Subieron las escaleras hasta la sala común. Lily se giró un instante hacia James.

- Ahora bajo…

James se quedó sentado en una butaca. Aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que había ocurrido después del tango. La chica de sus sueños le había besado. Durante el tiempo que habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse, el chico se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era ella.

- Si la digo que la quiero me dará un tortazo y dejará de hablarme otra vez por que creerá que es mentira… -dijo, frotándose los ojos, bajo las gafas. Se quedó mirando el fuego- ¿Por qué es tan complicado todo?

Lily lo había escuchado desde las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación. No podía moverse… Subió de nuevo sigilosamente y bajó haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

- Ya está –dijo sonriendo- ¿nos vamos?

- Por supuesto –dijo James, tendiéndola el brazo, para que se agarrara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Ha sido una idea genial venir aquí… -dijo Jane, abrazando a Remus.

- Sí…

Ambos estaban desnudos. Después de hacer el amor varias veces, estaban exhaustos.

- No me quiero mover de aquí… -dijo la chica acurrucándose sobre el pecho del chico.

- La noche está siendo perfecta…

Una invisible sombra penetró en la habitación donde estaban los chicos, pero ellos no se percataron de ello. Seguían acariciándose y besándose, hasta que notaron una fría brisa.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo Jane, incorporándose y tapándose con una sábana.

- No tengo ni idea… pero creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí…

La casa comenzó a temblar, moviéndose de un lado para otro. Cuando estuvieron vestidos, se dirigieron a la puerta, pero algo les llamó la atención. En el piso inferior se oían voces.

- Ven, cúbrete con esto –dijo Remus, pasando sobre Jane y sobre sí mismo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

Con un simple hechizo, la cama se rehizo. Los dos chicos se pusieron de cuclillas, pegados a la cama. Las voces cada vez eran más fuertes y se oían pasos sobre las escaleras.

- …frente a sus propias narices. No se imagina que estemos aquí…

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, salteado por algunas canas, entró en el lugar, inspeccionando todo. Tras él iban un par de hombres y una mujer, todos ellos con la capucha de la capa echada y una máscara blanca.

- Por favor… dejaos de ridiculeces protocolarias… Quitaos la máscara ya…

- Es Malfoy… -murmuró Jane, mirando a Remus.

- Y creo que ya sé quien es el alto… Voldemort…

Voldemort se sentó en la cama. Al hacer esto, los otros se arrodillaron.

- Dejad de hacer el ridículo… Estamos en confianza… Zabini, cierra la puerta…

El otro hombre se levantó y cerró la puerta, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor.

- Narcisa, querida, siéntate a mi lado. No me gusta que las damas permanezcan en pie.

- Señor… -se atrevió la rubia- ¿Por qué no has reunido?

- Mi querida niña –Narcisa apenas tenía dos años más que Remus y Jane- Albus ni siquiera sospecha que estamos aquí… Tranquila… No corre prisa… -dijo, acariciándola la mejilla- escogiste bien, Lucius… Es una buena chica… Zabini… Sal de la habitación…

El hombre salió. Voldemort acarició el brazo de Narcisa, quien no se movía lo más mínimo.

- Lucius… Desearía catar a tu futura esposa…

El rubio abrió enormemente los ojos. Se giró a la mujer, que seguía impasible.

- Comprendo que sea una proposición extraña… pero… bien, te dejaré tiempo para pensártelo… En diez minutos subiré de nuevo y espero una respuesta.

Jane y Remus se miraron. Necesitaban salir de allí.

- ¿quieres hacerlo? –preguntó Lucius, que estaba mirando hacia la pared, dando la espalda a la mujer.

- No… Pero sabemos que esa respuesta no va a aceptarla… Lo más seguro es que nos matara a los dos…

- Es tu decisión, no la mía… - el rubio se sentó junto a ella- sabes que esto no es solo un matrimonio de conveniencia, que realmente te amo…

- Sssssh¿quieres que nos maten? Te recuerdo que no podemos mostrar sentimientos.

Discutían en susurros, algunas veces inaudibles para los chicos, quienes cada vez sentían más que necesitaban salir de aquel lugar.

- Está bien…

Unos minutos después apareció Voldemort. Ni Jane ni Remus sabía que habían decidido los dos jóvenes.

- Te cedo a mi prometida, por esta noche… -dijo Lucius. Jane se percató de que tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar el puño.

- Me alegra tu decisión, Lucius, me alegra realmente… Veo que tu fidelidad a mí no se ha resquebrajado… Sal, no será necesaria toda la noche…

Lucius salió y Voldemort hizo un conjuro de cierre en la puerta. Los dos chicos estaban atrapados.

Narcisa seguía impávida. Voldemort la besaba el cuello y la tocaba los pechos sobre la capa. Se separó algo de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Deseáis que me desnude, señor?

- Así es…

Remus y Jane estaban acurrucados. Con cuidado se había alejado de la cama y se refugiaban tras un enorme armario. Se abrazaban al tiempo que se tapaban los oídos.

Cuando Narcisa estaba desnuda, Voldemort la tiró sobre la cama y levantándose ligeramente la túnica sacó un pergamino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Robert y Kirsten estaban bailando muy pegados una balada. Hacía mucho que la chica no se sentía tan bien. Era un chico fabuloso. Guapo y simpático.

La rubia levantó la vista y vio a Severus en el otro lado de la pista, mirándola fijamente. _El no te quiere, Kirs… Sólo se aprovechó de ti para joder a tus amigos…_

- ¿Estás bien? –la susurró el chico al oído, pues había notado como se había tensado.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien… ¿No te apetece dar una vuelta aunque sea por el castillo?

- Por supuesto… Vamos –dijo sonriendo.

Robert era moreno, con los ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto. Jugaba al quidditch con el equipo de Ravenclaw. Estaba en sexto, como ella. Lo cierto es que no había salido con muchas chicas por que era muy tímido.

- ¿Segura de que va todo bien? –dijo él cuando llevaban un rato andando en silencio, levantándola la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

- Sí, lo siento… es sólo que…

De pronto, Robert abrió mucho los ojos y cayó desplomado. Nada más caer al suelo, Kirsten pudo ver a Snape, con cara de furia y la varita en alto.

Kirsten lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Se le pasará en un par de horas…

- Pero… ¿De que coño vas¿Qué te has creído, pedazo de gilipollas? –dijo, gritando y llorando.

- Deberías darme las gracias… Estaba apunto de aprovecharse de ti…

- ¡Me estaba preguntado qué me ocurría!

- ¿Y que es lo que te ocurre? –preguntó el moreno, como si fuera una pregunta casual.

- Eres un puto cabrón… -dijo, sin gritar, casi susurrando.

- No seas así de dura conmigo –dijo sonriéndola y acercándose. Posó una mano sobre la cintura de la chica.

- Suéltame… -dijo en el mismo tono que antes, dejando ya de llorar.

- Está bien…

Snape levantó las manos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Lo cierto es que la mirada de Kirsten le había dolido demasiado, pero no quitó la sonrisa de los labios.

- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

- Creí que era así como te gustaban los chicos, súper duros y que reclaman lo que es suyo…

- Yo no soy tuya… Nunca lo he sido…

- Cuando follábamos no decías lo mismo.

Snape había recurrido a escupirla a la cara todo lo que quería decirla.

- Lárgate… -murmuró muy bajo Kirsten.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lárgate! –gritó esta vez, volviendo a llorar.

Snape se dio media vuelta. Sabía que la había jodido de verdad esa vez.

La chica se sentó contra la pared, llorando y acariciando el pelo al muchacho que yacía inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily y James salieron a los terrenos. La mayor parte de las esquinas y de los huecos medianamente oscuros estaban ocupados por parejitas. Los dos iban riendo y comentando cosas sobre quienes veían.

- Vaya… y yo pensaba que Josh apuntaba alto… y míralo, con una cría… -dijo James, mirándo hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos hacia la valla? Estoy segura de que estará más… vacío que esto…

Los dos se encaminaron hacia allí. Lily alargó la mano y agarró la de James, quien, sin poder evitarlo y sacar un tono arrogante, se sonrojó.

_¿James¿Estás ahí¿Qué cojones me está pasando? Reacciona… Lily te ha dado la mano… la tiene congelada_ El chico paró y cogió la otra mano de la muchacha y las envolvió con sus manos. Besó suavemente la punta de los dedos de la chica y siguieron andando.

_¿Se está mostrando romántico o es sólo cosa mía…? Realmente es el mejor chico del mundo… _

Continuaron bajando y cuando estaban ya cerca, se acercaron a unos árboles para poder sentarse y apoyarse sobre ellos.

- James… -dijo la pelirroja, apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas del muchacho.

- Dime…

- ¿En que estás pensando?

-¿yo?... Pues, no sé… en lo preciosa que estás esta noche y que, con la luna brillando sobre tu piel, aun estás mejor… -_ya la cagué… no tenía que haber dicho nada…_

- Gracias –le contestó la chica, sonriendo- tú también estás muy guapo hoy…

James sonrió y la acarició el pelo. Estaba todo en silencio.

Lily se incorporó. Sabía que era lo que quería hacer en ese momento. Miró a James directamente a los ojos y lo besó suavemente. Cuando fue a separarse, el chico la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

Un rayo morado atravesó el aire en el otro lado de la verja.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó James, mirando a través de los barrotes.

- Sin duda, un _desmaius_.

De pronto, una lluvia de rayos verdes y dorados comenzaron a cruzarse frente a ellos.

- Hay que avisar a Dumbledore

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tengo una misión para ti… No debe saberla nadie, ni si quiera Lucius… Entra en el ministerio y consigue esto –dijo entregándola el papel.

- Sí, mi señor –Narcisa tenía cara de alivio. Se levantó para vestirse, pero Voldemort la acorraló contra la pared.

- No tan deprisa…

Voldemort se levantó la túnica y, agarrándola por la cadera, la alzó. Al bajar la chica, la penetró dos o tres veces, hasta que la soltó.

- Lucius… Ahí tienes a tu futura esposa… Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

El rubio entró en la habitación y cogió a la chica, que estaba llorando.

- Lo siento, mi cielo… -dijo, acariciándole el pelo.

- No hemos…

- Sssssh… eso da igual… -Los dos se quedaron abrazados.

Remus se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y tiró del brazo a Jane para que se moviera con él.

Salieron de la habitación sin ningún problema. Llegaron a la parte de abajo. Un fuerte olor a tabaco envolvía todo, mezclado con las risas de varios hombres que estaban en la sala de la derecha. Giraron a la izquierda, buscando a tientas el tapiz que abría paso a la gruta hasta el colegio. Cuando la encontraron, se quitaron la capa y salieron corriendo de allí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al salir del sauce, Remus y Jane se abrazaron.

- Hay que avisar a Dumbledore de que Voldemort está aquí…

- Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando se acercaron a la escalinata, se toparon con James y Lily.

- ¿Qué os ocurre? –preguntó Lily, al ver a la pareja tan pálidos.

- Debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore… luego os contamos…

- Nosotros también… -dijo Lily, mientras seguían subiendo hacia el despacho.

- Espero que esté aquí.

James llamó a la puerta, tras subir por la gárgola. La música de la fiesta se oía distante.

- ¿Sí? –se oyó la voz del director.

- ¿podemos pasar, señor? Es urgente…

- Sí, claro… adelante.

El director tenía un ojo morado y se estaba aplicando un ungüento sobre él.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- Creí que era algo urgente, señor Lupin…

- Hay un duelo fuera del colegio… -dijo Lily, señalando por la ventana del despacho hacia la verja de salida.

- Y Voldemort está en la casa de los gritos con algunos hombres más…

- Todos están fuera de los terrenos de la escuela… ¿les ha visto alguien salir por el pasadizo del sauce? –preguntó el director, poniéndose en pie.

- No, señor –dijo Remus.

- Mal momento… Bien, la profesora McGonnagall no estaba en condiciones de introducirse en un duelo y la enfermera Pomfrey… eh… será mejor que avise a alguien del ministerio… -dijo sacando su varita y creando un traslador, al tiempo que hacia un silbidito con el que el fénix que estaba junto a la mesa del director, desapareció- y quiero que bajen al comedor y continúen con la fiesta como si no hubiera ocurrido nada…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Halaaaaaaaaaaa! –Exclamó Alyra- ¡Fuegos Artificiales!

- Sí –dijo Sirius girándose hacia la portilla del colegio, donde salían rayos y chispas de colores.

El chico se tumbó de cara a la verja, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos (a lo niño pequeño), sonriendo y haciendo estúpidos comentarios. Alyra se levantó, alzó un vaso de chupito bien lleno de tequila y empezó a cantar.

- Aly… -se quejó Sirius- cuando estás borracha desafinas…

- Jow…-dijo la chica, poniendo cara de pena- por las lucecitas que acaban mareando –se tomó el chupito de un trago y se dejó caer al lado de Sirius.

- Ven a ver esto… -dijo señalando hacia el colegio, el chico.

- Son profes y estamos un poquitín perjudicados… será mejor no decir nada.

A los pocos minutos de pasar los profesores, los rayos se apagaron.

- Vaya mierda de fuegos… -se quejó Sirius- ¿matamos la botella que queda?

Aly la cogió y se la acercó mucho para calibrar cuanto quedaba.

- Sólo queda un trago… Pero se me ocurre una manera para tomarlo…

La chica agarró del brazo al chico para que se pusiera de rodillas. Ella se metió en la boca todo el líquido y besó a Sirius, pasándole parte.

- Joder… casi me ahogo…

- Desagradecido –dijo Alyra, dando la espalda al muchacho.

- Que no… -el chico comenzó a besarla el cuello, entre carcajadas de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

- ¿Cómo puede pretender que sigamos con la fiesta como si nada? –se quejaba Lily mientras entraba en la sala común, precedida de los otros tres chicos.

- Bueno, supongo que no quiere que le demos mayor importancia… aunque la tenga…

- No sé, Jane… es un tipo raro… -dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros- me pregunto… no, da igual…

- ¿Qué pasa, tío? –dijo James, preocupado, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Es que… verás… -Remus relató a James y Lily, ayudado por Jane, todo lo ocurrido en la casa de los gritos a partir de que entrara Voldemort en la habitación- y me preguntaba cuál será esa misión…

- Deberíamos habérselo dicho a Dumbledore… -se arrepintió Jane.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió. Kirsten entro por allí. Tenía un aspecto horrible: estaba muy despeinada, el vestido mal colocado, el maquillaje corrido, los ojos enrojecidos…

- ¡Kirs! –Saltó Lily, abrazando a su amiga, que se dejó abrazar, pero se separó rápidamente- ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

- Una pregunta… -dijo la rubia, poniéndose muy seria y mirando a todos los que estaban allí- ¿sigue en pie la venganza a Snape? Por que podría añadir un par de detalles…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Es una situación delicada –dijo Dumbledore, juntando las yemas de sus dedos- hay muchos alumnos en el colegio…

- Eso es cierto –dijo Moody, un hombre joven, que apenas rondaba la treintena- pero… no podemos estar seguros… ni siquiera sabemos si es él quien anda detrás de todos eso misteriosos sucesos… Todo el mundo sabe que nunca te cayó especialmente bien…

- Lo sé… Pero estoy convencido de que es el líder…

El profesor se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la ventana. Las luces habían cesado, pero aún permanecía la tensión de la batalla en el ambiente.

- Tengo a un escuadrón especializado de aurores esperando una señal para entrar en la casa…

- No… voy a entrar yo solo…

- Si es cierto lo que sospechas, Albus, no puedo permitirlo…

- Pero son solo hipótesis… tú lo has dicho…

El director se puso en pie. Sacó su varita, señaló un lapicero y se trasladó a la entrada de la casa de los gritos desde Hogsmeade. No podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran la entrada al colegio desde allí… La parte más vulnerable de todo Hogwarts.

Desde fuera podían oírse las risas de varios hombres. Sin llamar a la puerta _¿Por qué debería llamar a la puerta? Esto forma parte de mi propiedad…_ entró en la casa.

- Tom… Cuánto tiempo sin verte por estas tierras…

- ¡Dumbledore! –Saltó un hombre moreno, con alguna cana, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras el resto de hombres se habían quedado boquiabiertos- que grata visita –dijo abrazándolo- ¿un puro? No… olvidaba que no fumas… quizá pueda tentarte con una copa… ¿coñac? –sin esperar respuesta, movió la varita y conjuró una copa con licor y se la alargó.

- Gracias… Vaya… Lucius –dijo el director, volviéndose hacia uno de los hombres- que sorpresa…

El rubio hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. No sonreía. Frente a él no había ningún vaso ni cigarros.

- Oh… disculpad –dijo una voz femenina en la espalda de Dumbledore, quien se giró y vio a Narcisa.

- Señorita Black… Esto si que es una sorpresa…

- Bueno, bueno, vamos, Albus, no seas duro con la chica. Está aquí por voluntad propia¿verdad? –dijo Voldemort, acariciándola la cara- Salgamos fuera y dime que querías…

Los dos hombres salieron al rellano, que estaba desierto. De la sala donde había estado comenzó a surgir un continuo susurro.

- ¿Eres tú Voldemort? –preguntó el director directamente al hombre.

- ¿Y si lo soy, Albus?

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? Recuerdo el día que fui a por ti al orfanato… Tenías una mirada de necesidad de saber… Pero, según veo, te equivocaste de libros…

Tom suspiró.

- Albus… Me echaste de tu despacho… Admítelo, sabías desde el principio que esta guerra iba a acontecer…

- Lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras en el otro bando, Tom… De veras que lo creí…

- ¡Yo? –Gritó- ¿El heredero del propio Salazar Slytherin¿Creíste que apoyaría a los hijos de muggles? Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente…

- Nunca se conoce lo suficiente a una persona… Vete ahora de esta casa… Hazlo antes de que salga, por que, en ese momento, más de una veintena de aurores entrarán aquí…

- ¡Qué lo hagan! Que conozcan a Voldemort…

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Salió de la casa y, estando aún en el umbral, miró a Moody y afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¡Con sigilo, muchachos! –dijo Moody- A mi señal.

- Albus… ¿Estás bien? –dijo un hombre, de pelo negro, ojos marrones y gafas.

- Sí, tranquilo Marcus… ¿Vas a entrar?

- Es mi trabajo…

- Está Riddle… -al oír esto, el moreno se tensó- ¿seguro que puedes hacerlo?

- Estoy convencido, pero… -miró al director a los ojos y apoyó una mano en su hombre- si hoy ocurriera algo… si me ocurriera algo… ocúpate de James y Anne… Por favor…

Moody gritó algo parecido a un "ya" que Dumbledore no pudo oír. Todos entraron en la casa de los gritos menos él. Si ocurría algo, él no trabajaba para el ministerio y podrían expulsarle del colegio.

Los gritos y los rayos de colores se sucedían en el interior de la casa. Albus miró hacia la planta de arriba y vio a Tom Riddle y a Marcus Potter luchando hasta que, con un rayo verde golpeándolo en el pecho, Marcus cayó rompiendo una ventana al suelo.

Tom miró hacia el cuerpo desde una de las ventanas y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba convencido que estaría Dumbledore. El director le devolvió la mirada.

- "Mors mortre" –dijo el mago oscuro, señalando al cielo.

Se hizo el silencio en el interior de la casa.

Varios ruidos, como campanillas sonando, hicieron entender al director que los Mortífagos se habían desaparecido y que alguno de los suyos había ido a por ayuda.

- ¡Marcus! –el grito de una mujer se ahogó en el silencio que envolvía todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Cuántos muertos? –preguntó Dumbledore una hora más tarde a Moddy.

- Los que tienes frente a ti…

Justo delante de los dos hombres se extendía una hilera con siete cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas y un nombre escrito sobre ellas.

- ¿Dónde está Anne? –preguntó el director.

- Dentro, en la parte de arriba creo.

Dumbledore subió las escaleras del primer piso para llegar al segundo. Una mujer joven, con el pelo negro, rizado, que la caía sobre los hombros, estaba acuclillada, mirando la ventana rota que había frente a ella. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca manchada de sangre, que el director dedujo sería de su marido.

- Estaba dando una conferencia cuando apareció al final de la sala Moody… -dijo, aguantando el llanto- Aún no lo puedo creer…

- Deberías pasar la noche en el colegio, Anne, con James… Ahora te necesita más que nunca…

- Sí… está bien… Supongo que Minerva no ponga ningún impedimento a dejarme algo de ropa… -miró a través de la ventana- ¿Quién más ha…? –ahogó un sollozo.

- Tres más de los nuestros… John Taylor, Angus Mc Grester y Alice Wolf… y tres de ellos… Extranjeros los tres…

- Bien… Taylor y Angus eran mayores… estaban pensando en retirarse. Alice acababa de entrar en la academia… ¿Habéis hablado ya con su madre?

- Sí… Pero¿quieres tranquilizarte un poco? Hay gente que se encarga de todo eso… Quiero que vayas al castillo y que me esperes en mi despacho ¿entendido? Yo me encargo de todo lo de Marcus.

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza y desapareció.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado… Dejadme algún comentario, que sólo hay que darle al Go¡Gracias!

Mil besos!


	13. Eternal Flame

Muchas gracias por la paciencia… aquí os dejo un capítulo algo breve, pero bueno… contesto a los Reviews y lo tenéis…

**Virgi: ** Bueno, te pongo virgi, porque el otro nick es muuuuy largo… jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchos besos

**Miss Diggory Krum: **Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic! Bueno, lo de las parejas, estan en proceso, porque las quiero meter un poquito de enredos, a fin de cuentas, todavía están en 6º… jejejeje, ya se irá viendo… Espero que te siga gustado… Muchos besos

**Gerulita Evans:** Muchas gracias por los 2 reviews ( en ambos capítulos)! Bueno, espero que te guste este, que sale algo de lo de Lily y James… Y por Kirs… ella sabe defenderse, jejeje. Mil besazos!

**Chofi: **Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero que te siga gustando, aunque quiza varie alguna pareja… quien sabes :p mil besos!

**Cris: **Bueno, creo que eres la única que defiende a Sevy… Pero no te preocupes, que no le pasara nada… almenos, procurare no ser demasiado cruel… jejeje… Espero que te siga gustando! Mil besos!

**Iraty:** Wenas! Jajajaja, ya ves, he aprendido a mezclar las cosas… aunque este sea un poco más monótono que el anterior… la serie de muertes solo acaba de empezar! Muajajajajajaja! Espero que te guste! Muchos besos!

**Samantha: **Hola! No te preocupes, se lo que e la vuelta al cole XD, yo no tengo tiempo para nada… así que te entiend, jejeje… espero que te guste el capítulo… Mil besos!

**Elizabeth Mary Evans:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! A ver si tb te gusta este! Mil besos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo 12**

**Eternal Flame**

- James… -llamó Alyra, tímidamente desde la puerta.

- Pasa, pasa… estoy recogiendo un par de cosillas para irme… ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

- ¿Seguro que quieres que lo haga? No me importa ir al funeral de tu padre, pero cantar… eso es distinto…

- No ha sido cosa mía, fue idea de mi madre. Ya sabes que desde que te oyó cantar en casa…

- Está bien… Si es lo que Anne quiere…

- Gracias, Aly –dijo el chico abrazándola.

James llevaba muy mal la pérdida de su padre, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Había estado un día entero encerrado en la habitación, sin probar bocado, llorando.

- Vamos, James, ahora toca ser fuerte, ¿vale? –A Aly la dolía demasiado verlo llorar.

La morena le ayudó a recoger las cosas. No llevaba más que un par de camisetas y los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Lo metieron todo en una mochila.

- ¿Dónde está lo tuyo?-preguntó el muchacho desde el baño, donde se estaba limpiando la cara.

- Lo tiene Sirius abajo…

- Me tenéis que contar algo…

- ¿Sobre el cerdo mamón de tu mejor amigo? –Dijo enfadada la muchacha- Yo no tengo nada que decir sobre ese tipo…

- Eso quiere decir que me esperan dos laaaaaaaaaaaaaargas conversaciones con cada uno…

Los dos bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común. Sirius les esperaba con dos mochilas. Una negra, de Alyra, y otra roja, la suya. Remus estaba junto a él con otra mochila, muy gastada, de lo que parecía cuero.

- ¿Qué tal, hermano? –dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo.

- Bien, tío… Esto, que me dijo ayer Dumbledore que me pasara por su despacho antes de marchar… ¿me esperáis aquí los tres?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

El moreno le pasó la mochila a Remus, que la cogió al vuelo, y salió al pasillo. Todo estaba muy silencioso, probablemente porque muchos de los alumnos estarían tratando de pasar la resaca en sus salas comunes.

Cuando llegó al Grifo de piedra que custodiaba la puerta del despacho, dijo la contraseña (_Grajeas de menta_) y subió por la escalera de caracol.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a llamar y, esta vez, la puerta se abrió sola.

Sorprendido, miró hacia todos lados dentro del despacho y, al no encontrar a nadie, se sentó frente al escritorio.

Sobre la mesa había una gran vasija de piedra blanquecina que emitía un resplandor también blanco. Curioso, miró en su interior y removió el espeso líquido que había en su interior.

De pronto, estaba de pie, en mitad de un oscuro pasillo, escondido tras una enorme estatua de una bruja que llevaba un caldero en cada mano.

Frente a él, un hombre de unos trece años y otro muchacho, moreno y alto. Ambos cuchicheaban mientras observaban, esperando a alguien.

- Marcus… ahí viene Riddle…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Últimamente visita mucho el colegio, ¿no crees? –comentó el muchacho moreno.

- Sí, coincido contigo, Linus… Entra y sale mucho del despacho del profesor Dippet…

- ¿Sabías que, cuando estuvo en el colegio, fue cuando expulsaron a Hagrid?

- Me tomas el pelo…

- Por lo visto, una chica había muerto por culpa de un monstruo o algo así, que había dejado suelto el heredero de Slytherin… Riddle culpó a Hagrid y el director no tuvo más remedio que expulsarlo, ya que los padres debían estar pidiendo sangre… Pos suerte para él, Dumbledore consiguió que le dieran el puesto de Guarda bosques.

- No creo que fuera Hagrid… Realmente, no pienso que él fuera capaz de matar a una mosca.

- Dumbledore nunca se fió de Riddle…

- Mira… Está ahí… -dijo Marcus Potter, señalando hacia delante- pero… ¿Ese no es el baño de Myrtle?

- Quizá se conocieran… piénsalo así… -dijo apresurado, entre susurros, Linus- ¿y si es Myrtle la chica a la que mataron…?

- Yo no sé tú… pero quiero descubrirlo.

James miraba atónito a su padre con unos cuantos años menos que él. Si no había escuchado mal… ese tal Riddle podía ser el causante de que Hagrid fuera expulsado del colegio. Ahora quería saber que diablos ocurrió en aquel momento.

- ¿Potter? –dijo una voz silbante.

- ¿cómo sabes quien soy?

- ¡Cómo no conocer al favorito de Dumbledore!

- Marcus… Larguémonos… Vamos…

- Márchate, Linus… Tengo algo que arreglar aquí.

- Creí que no lo conocías.

- Quizá sí… Lárgate ahora… Luego te cuento.

El moreno salió del baño. Por un instante, James temió que el recuerdo fuera de ese muchacho y que todo se perdiera, pero no, ya que todo continuaba.

- Tom…

- Marcus… Mucho tiempo sin vernos…

- No se a quien se lo debo agradecer… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La conversación era tensa. Los dos se conocían, pero estaba claro que la relación no era precisamente buena.

- Eres el heredero de Slytherin, ¿no es cierto?

- Creo que en ningún momento lo dudaste… Tú eres el de Gryffindor…

- Ahí te has equivocado, tío… -dijo el padre de James, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- y sabes lo mejor… nunca lo adivinarías…

- Potter, no juegues conmigo…

- O que… -dijo enfrentándose a él.

Marcus tenía 13 años y Riddle debía rondar la veintena. En ese momento, James admiraba más a su padre de lo que nunca lo había hecho. De pronto recordó. Su padre había muerto.

- Creo, James, que es hora de volver, ¿no? –dijo el director sujetándolo del hombro y tirando de él hacia arriba.

James miró a su alrededor. Volvía a estar en el despacho.

- Yo… lo siento, señor, no quise, pero…

- No sucede nada, James, de verdad… De hecho, eso es lo que quería enseñarte…

- Ese tal Riddle… ¿es quien mató a mi padre?

- Sí… Riddle, a pesar de no estar en el colegio, conocía a tu padre… Por causas que desconozco.

- Eh… ¿profesor?

- Sí, James…

- ¿De quien era ese recuerdo?

- De Linus Hopkins… Te diría más sobre él… pero es una de esas personas perseguidas por Voldemort…

- Pero Linus salió del baño… Fui a comprobarlo… Desapareció por el pasillo…

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, mirando el pensadero.

- Poción multijugos, sin duda…

- ¿Decía algo, señor?

- No, nada… Vete, no quiero que hagas esperar a Anne… Mañana te veré en el funeral…

- Gracias, profesor…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Pero… -dijo Alyra, tras escuchar toda la historia- Riddle, según he oído decir, es Voldemort… Vamos, eso he oído en casa…

Sirius y Alyra se miraron. En la cara de James había pasado una sombra que ellos dos conocían demasiado bien.

- James, es un mago oscuro… no es Snivellus… -trató de hacerle razonar Remus.

- Sí, tío… No puedes planear vengarte de él… No ahora…

- Pero… -se quejó James, aún sabiendo que sus amigos tenían razón.

- Vamos, James… Ya estamos en Hogsmeade…

Los cuatro se bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron a la taberna de las Tres Escobas. Allí estaba Anne, la madre de James, con una falda negra y un jersey de cuello alto también negro. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, pero tenía muy buen cuerpo y la cara muy cuidada.

- Os estaba esperando… ¿Tenéis todo? –dijo, sonriendo amablemente a los cuatro muchachos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- James estaba hecho polvo… -comentó Lily, mientras removía su comida con un tenedor.

- Sí… Bueno, mañana estaremos con él, y debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo, ¿entendido?- dijo Jane, acariciando la mano de la pelirroja.

- Sí, y esa cara que tienes en estos momentos no servirá mucho.

- Lo sé… -dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Cuando las tres terminaron de cenar salieron hacia las habitaciones. Ninguna tenía sueño, pero no querían desanimar más a James llevando mala cara.

Lily no cesaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Se sentía cada vez más culpable por haber acaparado a James en las últimas horas de vida de su padre.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? –susurró Kirsten desde la otra punta de la habitación.

- Sí –contestó la pelirroja, levantándose y entrando en el baño.

Se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el labio inferior la temblaba de sobremanera. Se sentó en el suelo, bajo el lavabo y apoyó la cabeza contra él. Se sentía culpable y no sabía por qué.

Los primeros rayos de sol dieron directamente en su cara. Por la pequeña ventana del baño entraba luz solar que inundaba todo el lugar. Lily se había dormido allí. Llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Lils? ¿Estás bien, Lils? –llamó la voz preocupada de Kirsten.

- Sí, ahora salgo… Voy a ducharme.

- Bien, date prisa, tenemos que coger los carruajes.

Dos horas más tarde, las tres chicas junto con algunos miembros del profesorado, se dirigían mediante trasladores a la Mansión Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Has conseguido dormir algo? –susurró Alyra a James, colándose entre las sábanas del muchacho.

- Que va… Ha sido imposible… entre los ronquidos de Sirius y pensar en mi padre… No he podido pegar ojo…

-Es normal, supongo…

James abrazó a la morena, sabía que el lo familiar, tampoco es que a ella la fuera muy bien.

- ¿Se puede entrar? –dijo la voz de Sirius desde la puerta.

- Sí, claro, hermano.

Sirius entró y se quedó mirando a los muchachos abrazados. De detrás de él apareció la cabeza de Remus, con cara de sueño.

- ¿Habéis dormido juntos? –dijo el moreno, bloqueado.

- ¿Dormir? ¡Ya me hubiera gustado a mí dormir!

James miraba entre enfadado y divertido a Sirius. El chico cada vez estaba más rojo.

- Bueno, ha sido más bien, una noche de sexo y lujuria en general… ¿tú que crees? Acabo de llegar… ¡Me has odio de sobra cuando he atravesado todo el pasillo! Que no es por nada, pero estaba lejos mi cuarto, ¿eh?

La voz de la madre de James se oyó. Les llamaba para vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

Cuando ya estaban todos arreglados, apareció un hombre alto, moreno, de unos cuarenta años.

- Anne… ¿estás bien? He venido en cuanto me he enterado… Estaba en Asia.

- Sí, tranquilo, Linus –James se quedó mirando a aquel hombre. Era el amigo de infancia de su padre.

Los dos adultos salieron de la cocina mientras los muchachos desayunaban. Hablaban de la casa, de lo sola que se iba a sentir Anne allí, sin Marcus.

- No voy a venderla… Sólo que… creo que compraré un apartamento en Londres, más cerca del trabajo… Este lugar es muy grande para mí sola. En verano vendré con los muchachos aquí.

- Me parece una idea genial… -dijo Linus, abrazando a la mujer.

Los chicos miraban la escena, absortos. De pronto, apareció un elfo doméstico, dispuesto a retirar los platos. Como ninguno tenía hambre, no se opusieron.

Los cuatro iban de luto. Los tres muchachos llevaban traje, y Alyra llevaba un vestido negro

Pocos minutos después de haber tomado posición en el salón, llamaron a la puerta, como forma de cortesía. En esa casa era tan poco habitual que llamaran a la puerta, que la señora Potter dio un pequeño salto en el asiento.

- Vamos al recibidor, para indicar el camino.

Los cuatro fueron hacia la puerta de entrada, donde les esperaba un grupo de profesores y algún alumno, todos de negro, con cara de tristeza.

Anne alargó un brazo, invitándolos a entrar y seguirla

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El cementerio de la familia Potter era muy bonito. Estaba lleno de esculturas de piedra, con todo tipo de simbolismo: desde ángeles orando a imágenes de la muerte con guadañas, pasando por ángeles empuñando espadas y símbolos abstractos que para cada cual tendría un significado.

Entraron y torcieron a la derecha, y después otra vez a la derecha.

El funeral fue sencillo, sin un gran sermón y con el llanto ocasional de algún asistente. Cuando iban a enterrar el cuerpo del padre de James, este se levantó de su asiento y depositó una rosa blanca.

- Le encantaban las rosas blancas –murmuró.

Una hora después de haber entrado en el cementerio, ya salía todo el mundo hacia la casa. Varios elfos esperaban a los asistentes con bandejas de comida y bebida sobre la mesa. Nada más entrar, todo el mundo se afanaba en buscar a James o a su madre para darles el pésame.

Lily y James se pasaron abrazados un buen rato. La pelirroja fue la única que consiguió que James dejara de llorar solo en un rincón del salón. Sirius, sin quererlo, acabó recibiendo los pésames por su amigo. Remus y Jane habían salido a dar una vuelta por el jardín delantero de la casa. Kirs y Alyra estaban sentadas en un sillón, en silencio, bebiendo una copa de vino.

- Bueno-dijo Anne, centrando la atención de los asistentes, cuando vio entrar a Remus y a Jane- una de las cosas que alguna vez nos planteamos Marcus y yo fue que en nuestro funeral, se escuchara la canción que sonaba cuando me pidió matrimonio… Y yo me he tomado la libertad de pedirle a una pequeña amiga de James, Alyra Ward, que la interprete.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia la muchacha, que no esperaba que tuviera que cantar en ese momento. Se puso en pie. Por arte de magia, apareció un violín en las manos de Lily, quien había estudiado durante mucho tiempo en un conservatorio de música, al igual que Remus el piano. El muchacho se sentó frente al piano negro y comenzaron los dos a tocar, mientras Alyra cantaba.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

música

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Música

Is this burning an eternal flame?

An eternal flame?

(Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?)

La madre de James dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, que secó rápidamente. Muchos aplaudieron y pronto volvieron a sus conversaciones anteriores. Anne se acercó a agradecer a los muchachos que tocaran y abrazó a Alyra.

- De verdad… Muchas gracias, pequeña…

Alyra la sonrió y en ese momento, Linus apareció en su ayuda, llevándose a la mujer con unos parientes que no hacia mucho que habían llegado.

- Necesito tomar el aire –dijo la morena, saliendo por la puerta del salón al jardín de atrás, que estaba vacío.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Cada día canta mejor –comentó Sirius a James, viendo salir a Alyra al jardín.

- Sois dos insoportables… -dijo el muchacho, sonriendo por que por fin había alguien que no le hablaba de su padre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Alyra te ha hablado de mí?

- Alyra te ha llamado cabrón, cerdo, y demás improperios que no estaría bien repetir –Sirius puso cara de pena- sin embargo… me confesó que aún le gustas…

- ¿Sí?

- Sí… y ahora, lo más seguro que yo no pueda tener hijos nunca por habértelo contado… disfruta de tus herederos…

Sirius dio un saltito y salió corriendo hacia el jardín. James sonrió. Sabía que eso no le iba a hacer gracia a Alyra, pero al menos Sirius era feliz… estaba seguro de que podían arreglar sus diferencias.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo al sentarse a su lado.

- Nada… Quizá al final, Aly y Sirius salen juntos…

- Sí… -suspiró Lily- espero que tengan suerte.

La chica bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo. Por su cabeza pasaban demasiadas imágenes, demasiados sentimientos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lils? Estás muy pálida…

- Sí, estoy bien… sólo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo, pero este no es el mejor momento… quizá cuando volvamos al colegio…

- Está bien, como quieras.

El muchacho apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, oliendo el perfume de su cuello. Sin quererlo se había enamorado de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jane, Remus y Kirsten estaban hablando en un sillón, algo apartados. Se sentían incómodos, pues no conocían a nadie.

- Parece que James está mejor –comentó Kirsten, tomando otro trago de vino, señalando con la cabeza hacia el chico y Lily.

- Sí, eso parece… Me alegro de verdad que esté mejor… -dijo Remus- James siempre ha sido el fuerte del grupo…

- Esto… perdonadme un momento, chicos… -dijo Kirsten posando la copa en una mesa cercana y saliendo del salón.

- ¿y a esta que la pasa ahora? –dijo Jane, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kirsten salió al pasillo y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. No era posible creer lo que había visto.

Cuando terminó de subir, su instinto la llevó a girar hacia la izquierda, hacia la habitación donde solía quedarse Alyra cuando iba a aquella casa. Entro, procurando no hacer ruido y procurando no ser vista.

Sentado en la cama estaba un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Era alto, de su edad.

- Bonjour, Kirsten –dijo en francés- Comment ça va?

- Ça va, merci… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mis padres conocían a monsieur Potter… -dijo con un fuerte acento francés- y también, por que quería verte…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

---

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejadme algún review y muchas gracias por lo que ya me habeis dejado!


	14. Noches Frías

Hola a todo el mundo…

Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que no se como lo hago para no tener tiempo para nada. Bueno, comentaros que después de este vienen los dos finales… Lo sé, lo sé… están en 6º curso, pero es que quiero hacer una segunda parte diferente a la del resto (que con la misma ya ha tenido alguien la idea, pero bueno) y en ella saldrá el 7º curso y lo que hacen después…

Sin más, pasamos a los rr:

Elizabeth Mary Evans: Hola! Me alegra que te guste la relación de Sirius y Aly… :p lo cierto es que en un principio no iban a ser pareja, si no que Aly iba a estar con Remus… pero cambié de idea… :p Espero que te guste este capitulo! Besos!

Rosita: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :D espero que tambien te gusten los demás capítulos… mil besos!

Miss Diggory Krum: jejejeje, me alegra que te guste el fic ;p Ahora se ve quien es el misterioso francés de Kirsten… Espero que sigas leyendo, que eres mi principal apoyo!

Iraty: hola, hola! La canción es "eternal flame" de Bangles (creo que es asi el grupo)… es algo antigua, pero a mí me encanta… Bueno, ahora los capítulos serán un poquitín más alegres :p Espero que te gusten! Besazos!

Cris: Muy wenaaaaaaaas! No te preocupes por la tardanza, que con que pongas un hola va bien, que eso me dice que ya le has echado un vistazo al menos ;p Muchos besos!

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

**Capítulo 13**

**Noches Frías**

- Empieza a hacer frío, Aly… -dijo Sirius, acercándose a la muchacha y pasándole su cazadora.

- Gracias… -dijo ella, aceptándola.

- ¿No quieres entrar?

- No… estoy aquí bien…

Estaban cerca de un riachuelo que bordeaba los terrenos de la casa. A su alrededor había grandes matorrales con flores de todo tipo.

- ¿Qué tal está James?

- Cuando lo dejé, con Lily…

- Ella no hace más que echarse la culpa de haber acaparado a James en los últimos minutos del señor Potter…

- Nunca intentaré entender a las mujeres…

- No lo hagas… No lo conseguirías…

Tras el riachuelo se alzaban unas verdes colinas, tras las cuales se ponía el sol. El cielo estaba rojo frente a ellos y completamente negro a sus espaldas.

- ¿Por qué nunca hemos hecho algo así cuando estábamos juntos? –preguntó Alyra, acomodándose en el hombro del muchacho.

- No lo sé… -dijo, posando levemente su cabeza sobre la de ella.

- Te quiero…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Debemos volver al colegio en una hora –dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a Lily.

- Muy bien, avisaré al resto cuando les vea.

El director se marchó a la cocina junto a Linus y Anne. El resto de invitados habían vuelto a sus casas.

-Bueno, nos hemos quedado solos –dijo James, sentándose de frente a Lily.

La muchacha le sonrió y bajó la cabeza. James se acercó a ella y, cuando la pelirroja ya pensaba que la iba a besar, él movió cabeza.

Lily notaba su aliento en su oreja, haciéndola cosquillas.

- Te quiero, pequeña… No te imaginas cuanto…

Y esta vez sí, la besó. Fue dulce al principio, pero poco a poco fue más y más apasionado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Estoy congelándome… -murmuró Jane, pegada a la ventana del salón de la casa de los Potter.

- Mira… Ya está, ya se liaron… -dijo Remus, rodeándola por detrás y besándola el cuello.

- Eso no ayuda… Sigo teniendo frío…

- Eres capaz de cortarle el rollo hasta a un ratón en celo… -dijo, algo picado, el chico.

- No te quejes… Ya hablaremos luego en la sala común…

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y se miraron a los ojos. Se conocían perfectamente. Sabían lo que el otro pensaba con una simple mirada.

Jane se lanzó a los brazos del chico y le susurró al oído: "te necesito a mi lado". Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, cuando decidieron entrar.

- ¿Molestamos? –comentó Sirius, al encontrarse con Jane y Remus en la entrada del salón.

- Pues no sé yo que decirte… -dijo Remus, mirando a los dos de dentro.

Los cuatro se miraron y se sentaron fuera del salón a hablar entre ellos, para no molestar a los otros dos.

Al rato, Kirsten bajó las escaleras, sonriente. Se sentó junto a Alyra y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿sabéis quien acaba de estar aquí? –dijo, con un tono cantarín en la voz.

- Sorpréndenos… -dijo Sirius.

-Jean Arnaud (pronunciación rancia: yan arnó)…

- ¿Qué coño hacía ese aquí?

- Joder, Sirius, su padre era amigo del padre de James… -le contestó Alyra.

- Me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él a Francia…

- ¿Qué? –dijeron todos incrédulos.

- Sí… ¿No es genial?

- No, no es, para nada lo es, Kirs… -dijo Alyra, más enfadada que sorprendida- Tienes 16 años…

- Creí que te alegrarías por mí, Aly –contestó la rubia, fría- ya he aceptado… Acabaré los estudios en Beuxbatons…

- Eres una auténtica idiota… -terminó la morena, levantándose y subiendo a su habitación.

- No la entiendo…

- Yo no os entiendo a ninguna de las dos… -dijo Jane, con el ceño fruncido y mirando al suelo.

Una hora más tarde, la casa de los Potter volvió a la tranquilidad. Remus había vuelto al colegio con el director y las otras tres chicas. Alyra y Sirius se quedaron con James y su madre una noche más, pero al día siguiente, los tres adolescentes volverían al colegio.

- ¿James? –dijo Alyra, llamando a la puerta del muchacho.

- Pasa… -dijo el chico. Aún estaba vestido, sentado junto a la ventana.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Lo cierto es que bien… Aún estoy mal por lo de mi padre, pero lo de Lily ha cambiado todo…

- Me alegro muchísimo…

- Y a ti qué pasa…

- Kirsten se va a Francia… Con Arnaud.

- Lo sé…

- Supongo que debería alegrarme, pero no puedo… -dijo, tumbándose en la cama del chico.

- Es normal. Es tu amiga. Es completamente lógico que no quieras que se vaya…

Alyra se encogió de hombros y bostezó.

- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar… Toda esa magia negra que anda por ahí suelta… No podemos tener por seguro nada de lo que nos espera ahí fuera…

- Lo sé, peque, lo sé…

Alyra se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas. James se tumbó junto a ella.

- ¿Se puede? –dijo la voz de Sirius desde la puerta.

- Pasa y únete a la orgía… -dijo, burlón, James.

Sirius se tumbó al otro lado de Alyra.

- Por Merlín… Que frío hace aquí…

Los dos chicos se acercaron más a ella, para darla calor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Entonces te vas? –dijo Lily, con voz queda a Kirsten

- Sí… Mis padres no pondrán impedimento…

- Yo te voy a echar de menos –dijo, haciendo pucheros.

- jajaja, no seas mala…

- Sabes que no lo soy… Es cierto…

- ¿Duermes hoy conmigo?

- Pero sin tocamientos, que nos conocemos, Kirs…

Las dos comenzaron a reírse.

- Bueno, cuéntame que es lo que te dijo exactamente Jean…

- Pues no gran cosa… - La rubia sacó la mano de entre las sábanas, cogió la varita y conjuró un par de mantas más- buff… que noches más frías…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jane y Remus estaban desnudos, abrazados, tapados con una sábana y varias mantas.

- Mañana hay luna llena –comentó el chico, mirando por la ventana.

- Sí, lo sé… Son las noches más largas del mes…

- Se supone que quien lo pasa mal soy yo, no tú…

- Bueno, me solidarizo contigo…

- Ya, bueno, espero que eso sea suficiente, por que no creo que James tenga humor para bajar y Sirius solo no puede estar conmigo…

- Algún día me convertiré en una animaga y podré acompañarte…

- Quien sabe… Pero por el momento, duérmete y mañana seguimos hablando sobre ello.

- Abrázame… Las noches son tan frías…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Muchos besos y dejadme algún review!


	15. Permíteme el último baile

Hola a todo el mundo!

¿Qué tal os va todo? Espero que bien, o al menos mejor que a mí :p xq llevo una temporada fina…

Os contesto brevemente a los reviews y a ver que os parece el capítulo.

Iraty: Hola! Tienes razón con lo de que cambio muy rápido de escena, y en este también me pasó, pero en que va a ser el último capítulo, se verá la diferencia, por que ya va a ser algo más extenso.

Cris: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado… vamos a ver que tal va este… jejeje besazos!

Nena-chan: Pobre Kirs, tampoco es para echarla (soy la que menos debe hablar) pero es que esto tendrá sus consecuencias en la secuela, jejeje. Bueno, a ver que te parece este. Besazos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 14**

**Permíteme el último baile**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y de pronto, todos los alumnos se vieron agobiados por los exámenes de final de curso.

Encerrados en la biblioteca, los alumnos de séptimo y quinto, sobre todo, se pasaban las horas estudiando. Los de sexto permanecían con ellos, estudiando también, procurando no molestarlos.

- Necesito tomar el aire… -murmuró Alyra.

El frío ya había pasado, dejando que los rayos del sol de junio calentaran los terrenos del colegio.

- Yo también –dijo Jane, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo con la morena de la biblioteca.

Salieron fuera y se dirigieron a una sombra, junto al lago. Se tumbaron, sin hablar, respirando tranquilamente las dos.

- ¿Qué hay entre Sirius y tú? –preguntó Jane, girándose a su amiga.

- Nada serio. Nos liamos de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los dos quiere atarse.

- Pero… tú le quieres…

- Y según dice él, él también a mí… Pero eso no cambia nada… Necesitamos estar así, libres…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Mira quien está aquí… -dijo una voz, cerca de las chicas.

- Kings… Lárgate, no quiero hacerte daño… -dijo Alyra, sin levantarse ni inmutarse.

- No me das miedo, pequeña…

Jane y Alyra se pusieron en pie y entendieron por qué no la tenía miedo. Allí había lo menos diez Slytherin, rodeándolas. Aly sacó su varita de los pantalones.

- Nunca aprenderás a vestirte como una mujer… -dijo Rebecca Powder.

Alyra llevaba unos pantalones negros anchos, caídos a la cadera y arriba una camiseta negra muy ajustada, atada al cuello. Al lado de aquellas chicas, todas de verde impecable, con falditas o pantalones ajustados, se veía desarreglada.

- Powder, cuando tú vistas como una persona y no como una putón, entonces hablaremos… -la defendió Jane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Me voy a hacer compañía a estas dos.

- Yo también… -contestó Lily a Sirius.

Al final acabaron por salir todos de la biblioteca. Cuando salieron a los terrenos, supusieron que las dos muchachas habrían bajado al lago. Al mirar hacia allí, descubrieron un grupo de Slytherins y, entre ellos a Jane, que era más alta que Alyra.

- ¿Qué coño pasa?

Cuando los muchachos quisieron empezar a correr ya era demasiado tarde. Una gran luz plateada les cegó por un momento.

Al volver a la normalidad, se quedaron paralizados. Alyra tenía la varita en la mano y cara de muy mal humor. Jane la miraba sorprendida. Los Slytherin estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –le gritó Kirsten.

- Mi padre no suele cerrar con llave la biblioteca. Es algo así como un desmaius a gran escala…

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- No deberías usar las artes oscuras… - le reprochó Remus.

- En una descompensación como la que teníamos… yo la apoyo…

- El problema es que se quieran vengar… -dijo Alyra, pasando sobre Mya Kings.

- ¿Y eso te preocupa? –dijo James, alzando las cejas.

- No… Lo cierto es que no…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante tres días seguidos, todos los alumnos estuvieron de examen en examen. Cuando salían de uno aprovechaban el escaso tiempo que tenían para repasar.

Cuando terminaron los exámenes, les quedaban dos días en el colegio. Muchos no lo tomaron como una fiesta, pues deseaban salir de allí. Sin embargo, otros esperaban que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para poder permanecer con sus amigos allí.

- No quiero irme… -comentó Lily, que estaba tumbada sobre las rodillas de James.

- Ni yo… -murmuró Jane

- Realmente os voy a echar de menos el curso que viene… -dijo Kirsten.

- Yo también a ti… -dijo Alyra, que estaba más separada del grupo, de cara al lago y de espaldas a sus amigos.

Kirsten sonrió. Sabía que Alyra quería estar sola, por eso no se acercó.

La morena se puso en pie y se puso a andar, sin decir nada al resto. Ninguno se movió. Alyra disfrutaba estando de vez en cuando sola.

- En cinco minutos voy a seguirla… -dijo Sirius, tumbado, sin apartar la vista de la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Has tardado mucho en seguirme.

- No estaba seguro de si querías o no compañía…

- Gracias por venir.

Sirius se sentó junto a ella. Estaban cerca del lago, entre unos matorrales que les ocultaban del resto del mundo.

- Me espera un verano muy largo…

- Lárgate de casa… -dijo Sirius, poniéndose frente a ella de cuclillas- estoy seguro de que a la señora Potter no la importará tenerte en casa… Y después… después… cuando acabemos aquí… podemos irnos a vivir a un pisito a Londres. Yo me compraré una moto mágica y podremos viajar a ver todos estos cuando queramos…

- Sirius… -dijo ella, sonriéndole.

- Te quiero… y quisiera pasar cada segundo de mi vida junto a ti, Alyra… Es mi mayor deseo…

- Yo…

Sirius la besó delicadamente y la abrazó con cuidado, como con miedo de que se rompiera.

- Piénsalo, ¿vale? –dijo el chico, acariciándola la mejilla- deberíamos ir hacia el castillo para vestirnos para el baile…

- Sí, claro… como que voy a bajar…

- Vas a bajar por que no necesitas vestido, solo ropa cómoda para seguirme el ritmo bailando-dijo, tapándole la boca con la mano- y por que dudo mucho que aguantes una noche sin comer…

- ¡Oye!

- Alyra… Te levantas de madrugada para bajar a las cocinas… no intentes decirme que sí aguantas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Qué te ha pedido qué? –gritó Lily desde dentro del baño, cuando Alyra le contó a las chicas lo que la había pedido Sirius.

- Pues eso… Todavía no he reaccionado del todo…

- ¡Lógico! –dijo Jane, lanzándola ropa para que se vistiera.

- Joder… Jean fue más sutil, no tan directo…

- dejemos ese tema, ¿quieres? –dijo Alyra, sacándola la lengua a la rubia- por cierto… aparte del cinturón… ¿me das también unos pantalones?

- Eso es una falda, Aly –le contestó Jane.

- ¿Una qué? ¿Las faldas no deberían cubrir algo de carne?

- ¿Quieres joder a las Slytherin demostrando que tienes mucho mejor cuerpo que ellas o no?

- Sí, Lily, pero…

- Ni pero ni nada… -dijo Kirsten entrando al baño- cuando salga quiero verte vestida…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Cómo odio tener que esperarlas… -protestaba Sirius.

- Mira, ya bajan –dijo Remus, oyendo apresurados pasos en tacones.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron abajo completamente coloradas por la carrera.

- Lo sentimos… Se nos fue el tiempo… -se disculpó Kirsten por todas.

- Estáis fabulosas.

Kirsten llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, con campana abajo, botas de punta, una camiseta negra de tirantes y mucho escote, con el pelo liso sobre los hombros.

Jane iba de azul claro, una camiseta que un lado tenía tirante y el otro con una pequeña tela a modo de manga, y una falda corta muy suelta y unos zapatitos blancos.

Lily llevaba una falda negra larga, translúcida, con una parte más tupida, como si llevara una minifalda debajo. Arriba llevaba un palabra de honor verde oscuro.

Alyra estaba camuflada detrás del resto. Llevaba una falda negra muy cota, una camiseta negra con mucho escote que dejaba parte de su tripa al descubierto, de tirantes. Llevaba una pequeña malla negra por encima. En los pies unas botas altas negras.

Ellos llevaban los tres vaqueros, el de Sirius más oscuro y el de Remus más claro. Arriba, Sirius llevaba una camiseta de manga corta ajustada, negra, James una camisa blanca, de manga corta, y Remus una camiseta de manga corta roja sobre otra de manga larga blanca.

Bajaron todos juntos al Gran Comedor donde cenaron. Cuando acabó la cena, el director les pidió a todos que se pusieran en pie e hizo desaparecer las mesas. Una música movida comenzó a sonar muy bajo. Hasta que inundó toda la sala. Muchos se animaron a bailar, mientras que otros se limitaron a sentarse y hablar.

Dumbledore se acercó a Alyra y la dio un pequeño toque en la garganta con la varita y después, sonriendo, cambió la música que sonaba.

La chica tenía dos opciones, o cantar y que le quitara el hechizo, o que cada vez que dijera algo la escuchara todo el colegio.

Comenzó a cantar, dirigiéndose al centro del comedor. Se sentía avergonzada, pero al menos le gustaba la canción. A su paso, la gente se hacía a un lado.

_(Alyra) Se oye una canción_

_Que hace suspirar_

_Y habla el corazón_

_De una sensación_

_Grande como el mar_

De entre la multitud surgió la voz de Sirius. Poco a poco el muchacho llegó hasta ella. (Imaginaros un duo, pero no a lo Chenoa y Bisbal… si no como dos adolescentes enamoradísimo –que monoooooos- y que ella a tomado una determinación.)

_(Sirius) Algo entre los dos_

_Cambia sin querer_

_Nace una ilusión_

_Tiemblan d emoción_

_(A dúo) Bella y Bestia son…_

… _Hoy igual que ayer,_

_Pero nunca igual._

_Siempre al arriesgar,_

_Puedes acertar_

_Tu elección final._

_(A dúo) Debes aprender_

_(Sirius) Dice la canción_

_(A dúo) Que antes de juzgar_

_Tiene que llegar_

_Hasta el corazón_

_(Alyra) Debes aprender_

_Dice la canción_

_(A dúo) Que antes de juzgar_

_Tiene que llegar_

_Hasta el corazón_

_(Sirius) Cierto como el sol_

_(Alyra) Cierto como el sol_

_(Sirius) Que nos da calor_

_(Alyra) No hay mayor verdad_

_(A dúo) la belleza está_

_En el corazón_

_(Alyra) Nace una ilusión_

_(Sirius) Tiemblan de emoción_

_(A dúo) Bella y Bestia son_

… _Bella y Bestia son…_

Cuando la canción acabó, Alyra se abrazó a Sirius y le susurró (Dumbledore ya había quitado el hechizo) que estaba dispuesta a irse con él.

- ¿Me concederás el último baile? –dijo él, agarrándola fuertemente.

- Te concedo todas las canciones que suenen esta noche y todas las que cante cuando no esté cerca tuyo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿no son una monada? –dijo Lily, que no las había quitado ojo en toda la canción.

- ¿les sacaste la foto, Kirs? –preguntó Jane a la rubia, que estaba subida a una mesa.

- Sí, les tengo.

De un saltito bajó sonriente. Guardó la cámara de nuevo en un pequeño bolso y agarró a sus amigas.

- Hay que hacer que cante Alyra sola… -murmuró Jane.

- Eso puedo arreglarlo yo… -dijo un sonriente James- sé que es exactamente lo que hay que hacer para provocarla…

- ¿Qué murmuráis? –dijo la morena, sonriente, con Sirius pegado detrás de ella, como si fuera una lapa.

- Nada… Habéis estado geniales…

- No volveré a cantar en público ni loca… -todos se miraron entre sí.

Estaban hablando animadamente cuando un grupo de Slytherins se acercaron a ellos.

- Hey, Ward… A ver cuando aprendemos a cantar…

- Hey, Kings… A ver cuando tienes lo que hay que tener para hacerlo tú… -tentó Jane.

- Por favor, Conti… No me hagas reír… Si quisiera cantar, ya lo habría hecho… Pero no me gustaría malgastar mi voz con este público…

- ¿Acaso sabes cantar? –dijo Lily, picándola también.

- Mya tiene una voz prodigiosa… -dijo Snape, saliendo del grupo y agarrando a la chica por la cintura.

- Nunca lo habría dicho… si cuando habla parece que ladra, supuse que al cantar sonaría muy similar… -dijo Kirsten, un tanto agobiada por la incesante mirada de Snape.

- Estoy dispuesta a demostrároslo…

- No es necesario que te pongas en ridículo por nosotros… -continuó picando James…

- Ya vale… -cortó Alyra- si quiere cantar, que cante, pero no voy a seguiros el juego…

- ¿Tienes miedo a quedar en ridículo? –la tentó Rebecca.

- Sabes de sobra que no iba a quedar en ridículo.

Mya apuntó a su garganta con la varita y comenzó a hablar, de forma que su voz se oía sobre la música, atrayendo la atención del resto del colegio.

- Atención… Estoy apunto de demostrar que la voz de Alyra Ward no es más que una absurda farsa…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mya estaba en el centro del escenario, feliz de que todas las miradas estuvieran fijas en ella. La música empezó a sonar y ella se movía haciendo una coreografía muy ensayada.

_Aquí me ves hundida a tu vida  
de diez a diez sin telas ni juicios  
sin ningún porqué, sintiéndome libre  
sintiéndome TUYA y amándote._

Aquí me ves  
aunque liberada soy tú rehén  
seduces... encantas  
que puedo hacer  
de la encrucijada que tienes montada no escaparé.

Te abriré las puertas del alma de par en par  
dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad  
dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te de la gana.  
Que me importa!

TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro TUYA  
TODA  
de frente y de repente  
TODA  
desesperadamente  
TODA  
haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.

Aquí me ves  
eres mi testigo  
eres mi juez  
mi trampa, mi vicio y mi no se que  
sintiéndome fuerte  
sintiéndome tuya y amándote.  


_Aquí me ves  
como hipnotizada  
cabeza y pies  
un poco embrujada  
pues yo que se  
perdida en la magia de tantas palabras creyéndote._

Te abriré las puertas del alma  
de par en par  
dispuesta a hacer todo a tu voluntad  
dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te de la gana.  
Que me importa!

TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro  
TUYA  
TODA  
de frente y de repente  
TODA  
desesperadamente  
TODA  
haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.

Con tus besos vuelo  
en tus brazos juro  
me siento más mujer.  
Contigo desde cero  
a donde quieras llego  
enamorándome y deseándote.

TODA  
de arriba a abajo  
TODA  
entera y TUYA  
TODA  
aunque mi vida corra peligro  
TODA  
asi de repente  
TODA  
desesperadamente  
TODA  
haz todo lo que sueñes conmigo.

La gente la aplaudía entusiasmada. Al pasar para dejar paso a Alyra, la golpeó con el hombro. Volvió a aumentar su voz.

- Y ahora, la gran Ward nos mostrará de que es capaz…

- Debo añadir que no tengo una coreografía ensayada delante del espejo –dijo la morena, encogiéndose de hombros- pero tengo esta voz que algunas personas admiran y que no sé muy bien por que…

Dumbledore la sonrió desde su puesto. Lily conjuró la música y miró satisfecha a James. Era una canción que requería mucha potencia de voz, lo que la hacía muy difícil, pero que habían oído a Alyra cantarla cientos de veces y se había convertido en una seña de identidad de la muchacha.

_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo más   
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar_

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en te  
como el infiel dice nunca lo haré   
siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor  
me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios   
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro   
mi corazón lleno de pena  
y yo una muñeca de trapo

Cada silencio es un humilde quedar  
detrás de mi sin parar de llorar  
quiero contarte lo que siento por ti   
quien escuchaba la luna de enero  
mirándote a ti

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
mi corazón lleno de pena  
y yo una muñeca de trapo

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno   
tampoco a sus cuentos amargos  
pero el silencio es algo frío   
y mis inviernos son muy largos  
y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
entre los versos de algún tango  
porque este corazón sincero  
murió siendo muñeca de trapo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo ya es el capítulo final… Que penita :( Será algo breve, pero espero que os guste. Muchos besos y espero que me dejéis algún Review.

Por cierto, las canciones son:

- la bso de la bella y la bestia.

- Toda, de Malú.

- Muñeca de Trapo, de la Oreja de Van Gogh (Single del cd nuevo!)


	16. El principio del final

Bueno… Aquí llega el final :'( Pero no es un final con todo su contenido, por que tengo una secuela ya preparada :) jejeje Quería dar las gracias a todos y todas las que en algún momento habéis leído el fic y en especial a las que lo habéis seguido hasta el final.

Voy a contestar a los reviews:

**Elizabeth Mary Evans: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sirius es siempre adorable y sorprendente, ahí esta su magia :p Espero que te guste este capítulo final. Muchísimos besos.

**Miss Diggory Krum: **Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Un palabra de honor es una camiseta o un top que no tiene ni mangas ni tirantes ni nada. Quedan muy sexys si tienes pecho y dejas ver un poco el canalillo XD Pues es el final, pero hay secuela… Me tienes que dejar un par de links de tus fics para pasarme! Muchos besos!

**Gerulita Evans: **jejeje, bueno, aunque suene monótono, me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic :) A ver que te parece este que viene ahora :p besazos!

**Iraty: **jejeje, no te preocupes, que yo, a mis 18, soy fan de disney (que pasa? Han marcado mi infancia!) Espero que te guste este capítulo! Besos!

**Cris: **No te preocupes por tardar, se lo que es eso! Empiezo en nada con los finales y después la selectividad y después… por fin ¡el veranito:D Bueno, que a ver que te parece el fic! Y desestresate!

**Gin-ynia: **Hola! A ver si no te decepciona el capítulo! Muchos besos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo 15**

**El principio del final (Forever's gonna start tonight)**

El amanecer descubrió a los siete jóvenes en los terrenos, cerca del lago, como siempre.

Ninguno hablaba. Se limitaban a ver como salía el sol. Hacía bastante frío, pues estaba cayendo el rocío. Tenían el pelo húmedo y el cuerpo entumecido.

James estaba tumbado, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Lily. Alyra estaba apoyada sobre el vientre de James. Sirius estaba sentado junto a la morena, jugueteando con su pelo. Remus tenía la espalda apoyada sobre la de Kirsten, que estaba apoyada sobre Lily. Jane estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Remus.

Cada uno tenía la cabeza en su propio mundo, sin olvidarse de la gente que tenían a su alrededor. Permanecieron allí un par de horas más, hasta que decidieron ir a desayunar y recoger sus baúles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Sirius, come como una persona, por favor… -protestaba Kirsten al verle comer.

- Ezfo ezf lozf qzf fzazo…

- ¬¬ …

- Jow… -dijo, poniendo cara de pena- nadie me comprende…

- Eso es cierto –dijo Alyra, besándole en la frente.

- Ay, pero que graciosa que es la niña –dijo el moreno, apretando a la chica en las mejillas.

- A que sí… -dijo ella, poniendo cara de niña buena.

Entonces, Sirius se giró hacia su frente, quedando cara a cara con su mejor amigo. Le tiró una miga de pan a James, que estaba totalmente ausente mirando su tazón de leche.

- Tierra llamando a Jamsie-pooh… ¿Me recibe, pequeño osito?

- Vas a morir, Canuto –dijo el moreno, mirándolo con cara de asesino…

- A besos que me vas a matar… -contestó burlón el chico, haciendo coquetos movimientos. Alyra comenzó a reírse pues veía a Jane claramente reflejada. La chica, al darse cuenta, sacó infantilmente la lengua a la morena.

- A polvos… -soltó James.

- Ejem… todo eso os lo contáis en privado… -dijo Lily, alzando las cejas.

- Sí, claro, ahora te pones tonta… -dijo James, besándola el cuello y rizándola un mechó de pelo con el dedo.

- Voy a acabar vomitando –dijo Kirsten haciendo un gesto con la boca y riendo- por cierto, ahora vuelvo… -dijo seria, levantándose de pronto y saliendo.

- ¿Y a esta que la pasa ahora? –preguntó Remus, viendo desaparecer a la rubia por la puerta del comedor.

- Ni idea -dijo Jane, observando el comedor ya casi vacío.

Alyra se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su croissant a la plancha y su chocolate.

- Que… ¿Homenaje del último día? –dijo James, arrancando un cuerno al desayuno de la chica y metiéndoselo en la boca.

- Sí, bueno, voy a estar una semana a dieta estricta…

- Le pediré a mi madre que te haga pasta para cuando vengas a casa.

La morena se deshizo con solo pensarlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en casa? –preguntó Jane.

- Pues espero que sólo una semana… a no ser que me retengan contra mi voluntad… -cruzó automáticamente los dedos y dijo con voz temblorosa – y esperemos que no sea así…

- Puede que mi casa está vacía a mitad del verano… Si queréis… se podría organizar un fiesta…

- Uh… fiesta en casa de Jane... –dijo Sirius, burlón, pues sabía que Jane era muy abierta, pero la veía más bien, yendo a fiestas y no organizándolas.

- En la mansión de Jane… Por que eso no es una casa –rió Lily- Como resulte igual que la de este verano…

- ¿Organizaste un fiesta? –dijo Remus, extrañado.

- Sí, bueno, es que no invité a ningún mago… -dijo, algo avergonzada- era para muggles que conocimos Lily y yo en la playa…

Alyra y Lily se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. La fiesta había estado genial, y ninguna de las dos había bebido nada. El problema fue cuando Jane, estando ya borracha, intentó entrarle a todos los chicos de la fiesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hey… ¡¡Snape! –llamó la rubia al Slytherin.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo de mala gana él, girándose.

- Solo, como de costumbre… Porqué será que no me sorprende… -comentó ella, mirando a todos lados, donde no había nadie.

- ¿Has venido a pasarme por la cara lo maravilloso que es tu mundo con tus súper-amiguitos?

- No seas así –dijo Kirsten sonriente- He venido a despedirme… Te odio, pero bueno, pensé que estaría bien lo de comentarte que me voy a vivir a Francia… Un amigo me ha invitado…

- Entonces no era un bulo… -dijo, algo apenado, el chico.

- No, no lo era…

- Y quien es ese amigo…

- Un viejo amor, por así decirlo… Tiene pasta y puedo estudiar lo que quiera allí…

- Interés…

- No exactamente… Es, cómo decirlo… Necesidad de huir de la indeferencia de mis padres con respecto a mi vida… Ya te sabes de sobra esa historia…

- Sí… -dijo él, sonriendo al recordar tiempos pasados.

Snape se adelantó y la abrazó. Kirsten se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo. Por mucho que la hubiera traicionado, él había sido su primer y gran amor. Había confiado en él hasta sus más ocultos secretos y, claramente, no lo había contado.

- Algún día entenderás el porqué de todo lo que ha ocurrido… -la susurró, mientras trataba de abrazarla aún más fuerte. No quería separarse de ella.

La besó sin ningún miedo a que le viera alguien. La besó porque eso era lo que realmente deseaba hacer, lo que sentía. Por primera vez, Severus Snape hacía algo libre, sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos. La amaba y nunca podría confesárselo abiertamente. Jamás podría estar con ella.

- Adiós, Severus… -dijo la chica, separándose, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

La rubia se dirigió de nuevo hacia el comedor.

Severus bajó la cabeza y se golpeó con la mano. "Estúpido" se repetía una y otra vez. Se giró y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Los nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero ese dolor aliviaba el otro, el que le quemaba por dentro.

- Algún día volverás a verla –dijo una voz bajando las escaleras- nunca pierdas esa esperanza

- Ojala tenga razón, profesor…

- Sabes que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto… Es por un bien mayor…

- Tengo 16 putos años… No puede esperar que no cometa errores, que no me deje llevar por un sentimiento…

- Severus… Confío en tu frialdad…

- Yo no quiero ser así… Es usted quien ha decidido mi vida por mí… Realmente lo odio…

Dio media vuelta y se internó hacia las mazmorras. Dumbledore se quedó mirando como desaparecía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Va todo bien, Kirs?-preguntó Remus, al ver llegar a la chica a la entrada del comedor.

- Sí, ahora sí… -se sentó y Sirius la abrazó, sorprendiendo a todos, pues Kirsten y Sirius no se llevaban especialmente bien.

- No te comas la cabeza por esa serpiente… -la susurró el chico, besándola en la mejilla.

La rubia sonrió. No sabía como Sirius lo sabía, pero la gustaba que alguien compartiera con ella ese secreto.

- Hay que subir a hacer la maleta… -dijo Lily, poniéndose en pie y tirando de James, que acababa de darse cuenta de que, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no había desayunado e intentaba arrasar con todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

Todos la imitaron y subieron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dijeron la contraseña y entraron en la sala común. Muchos alumnos se estaban despidiendo, abrazándose y prometiendo que se escribirían.

- Odio este día. Acabaré por echar de menos Hogwarts… -dijo Kirsten, mientras Alyra recogía un par de libros que habían dejado abajo el día anterior.

- ¿De que son? –preguntó Sirius, tratando de leer el título de los libros. La cubierta era de cuero oscuro y las letras de un color plateado.

- Son de la colección de mi padre… Si pilla al elfo que me les ha pasado le matará… Y no quiero que mate al único ser con el que puedo hablar en casa…

- Pero la segunda semana te esperamos en mi casa… -dijo James, con un tono más bien amenazante.

Alyra le sacó la lengua y siguió a sus amigas. Las chicas subieron a su habitación y los muchachos a la suya.

- Por poco nos descubre tu novio…- dijo Lily, algo enfadada.

- Vamos Lily, ya los ha podido leer todo Gryffindor estando allí… -dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- Están protegidos por un hechizo… Aunque Sirius hubiera intentado leerlo, sólo habría visto un título que no es real: "Como protegerse de un ataque vampírico" –dijo Jane, soplando a la punta de su varita.

Las muchachas se sonrieron.

Lily sacó un pequeño bloc muggle que copió en tres ocasiones.

- Uno para cada una –dijo pasando uno a cada chica.

- No hagáis nada hasta que no podamos estar juntas… Mejor estar las cuatro por si la liamos con el encantamiento –dijo Lily.

- Si James, Sirius y Peter pudieron hacerlo el año pasado… nosotras podemos de sobra este año… -dijo Kirsten ojeando su cuaderno.

- Es cierto, pero sólo por si acaso… -se defendió la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes… Lo haremos juntas… Es una experiencia nueva lo de convertirse en animagas al filo de la ley.

- Podemos hacerlo cuando estemos en mi casa… Antes de la fiesta…

- Estaría bien…

Las chicas se miraron complacientes y se pusieron a recoger sus cosas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- No se porqué, pero esos libros me sonaban de algo…-dijo Sirius, apuntando a todas sus cosa y metiéndolas en su baúl. Objetos salieron volando de todas partes del cuarto.

- Es el que utilizamos para convertirnos en animagos… -murmuró James, estirándose en la cama y bostezando.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntaron sorprendidos los otros dos.

- Son muy listas, pero sólo los habían protegido con un título falso… Un encantamiento muy simple que casi las funciona conmigo también.

- ô.O Tu le metes muchas horas a lo del espionaje, ¿no? –dijo Remus, completamente sorprendido.

- Cállate, lunático… -dijo el muchacho, lanzándole una almohada.

- Por cierto… ¿Cuándo vamos a estar los tres juntos este verano? –preguntó Sirius.

- Pues, te vienes a partir de… -le dijo James a Remus.

- No creo que a mis padres les importe mucho que me vaya a tu casa para las transformaciones…

Remus le devolvió la almohada.

- Entendido, ya le diré a mi madre que les llame…

- Está bien –dijo feliz el chico…

- ¿Tú también quieres pasta?

- Lasaña… -dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Remus, babeando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Admite que vas a echar de menos el castillo, Kirs…

-Que sí, Aly, que le voy a echar mucho de menos, pero deja de darme la coña ya…

-Pero que monísimas que sois… -dijo Lily, abrazándolas.

Jane, envidiosa, se tiró encima de las tres.

- Poneos para un foto –dijo Remus a las chicas cogiendo la cámara de Kirsten.

Las cuatro se abrazaron y después de esa foto, Kirsten se puso burra y sacó una foto a cada chica y otra a cada chico. Se habían pasado los últimos días sacando fotos. La rubia quería llevarse una foto de todo. Decía que es más difícil sentirse perdida cuando puedes ver un lugar en el que has sido feliz.

Sirius se estaba sacando una foto con los chicos, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna foto de todo el grupo. Miraron para todos lados, pero no había nadie. Iban a bajar andando a la estación, con los baúles flotando detrás de ellos.

- Profesor –dijo la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore cuando este salió del castillo- ¿podría sacarnos una foto?

El director aceptó gustoso y cuando los siete estaban colocados, les retrató. Más o menos, en la foto estaban colocados Lily en la esquina derecha, agarrada por la cintura por James, quien sujetaba a Aly. Esta agarraba por la cintura a Remus, que aferraba de la mano a Jane. De cuclillas estaban Kirsten y Sirius. Todos sonreían.

El director devolvió la cámara a Kirsten, quien le dio las gracias y se despidió de él. No pudo reprimirse y le abrazó. El director les vio bajar por la llanura hacia la estación de Hogsmeade, juntos y felices.

- Son un gran grupo –dijo la profesora McGonnagall poniéndose junto al director en las escaleras de entrada del castillo.

- Lo son, pero les va a tocar una vida difícil, plagada de peligro y miedo… Esperemos que todo les vaya bien… Habrá un momento en el que cada uno tome su camino, como ya ha hecho la señorita Kirsten, pero jamás podrán olvidarse de su amistad…

- ¿Crees que, cuando acaben el colegio, seguirán unidos? –preguntó, algo inquieta la profesora.

- Sí, y cada vez más… Nunca van a olvidarse los unos de los otros… Y son fuertes… Hemos de esperar grandes cosas de ellos.

Al llegar al final de los terrenos, todos los muchachos se giraron y se despidieron con la mano del director y de la joven profesora.

- Sin duda, os voy a echar mucho de menos a todos –dijo Kirsten.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice –comentó Lily- _Forever's gonna start tonight…_ Y esperemos que esta noche sea eterna…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never_

_coming round_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to_

_the sound of my tears_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best_

_of all the years have gone by_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see_

_the look in your eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of_

_something wild_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying_

_like a child in your arms_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've_

_got to get out and cry_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see_

_the look in your eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_INSTRUMENTAL_

_Turnaround bright eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always_

_wanted to be_

_Turnaround, Every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who_

_wanted me the way that I am_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as_

_magical and wonderous as you_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's_

_nothing that I just wouldn't do_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y aquí llegó el final… Espero que en no mucho tiempo pueda publicar la secuela. Mil besos a todo el mundo y ya sabéis, para lo que queráis: tengo el e-mail abierto a todo el mundo…

Besos a todos y todas y GRACIAS!


End file.
